


Uͣ͂̃͋ͭ͂͒͏̤͇̥̲̼̗̳̼̪ṅ͈̖͍͉͉̲̱̥t̲͈̝̤̖̒͌ͨͣ̏̇͌̀î̷͍̘̺̼̰̀̑t̸̘̘͚ͧͤ́ͅl͎͈̖̙͈͛̃͑̃ͫ͠ę̭̲͉̖͕̻̼̻͐̿̌ͯd̵̺̦̣͖̝͕̤̉͑̕͡ͅ ̱͍͉̩̪̞ͣ̊̍ͫ͊͢͢D̯̞̠̗̯̱ͦͧ̕ͅǫ̳̮̯̆̈ͫ̀̉͆c̲̰͉͕̱͚͙͎͔̓͟u̾̓̓́́̍̍̀͏͓̝͉̳m̨̰̝͓̱̬͕͒̏̔̑͑͒ë̻͒ͯ̽̐ͪ͌̆̕n̠͖͔̉͋̓͂̀͛̚t

by PinkandRed (LucyRed), Sammykh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dehumanization, Demon Chara, Magic Chara, No resets, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Play, SHS, SOUL binds, Stockholm Syndrome, Stuffing, Tentacles, and much more! - Freeform, horrorship, it's Halloween time everybody yayy, lots of mind-fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyRed/pseuds/PinkandRed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: “You know, I never had a pet before~”“...experts s-say you should s-start out w-with something small, like a goldfish…”They laugh. “A goldfish has more life force than you~” Sans went hunting for whatever has been killing monsters and humans alike in the nearby woods, hoping to get the bounty and help himself and his brother who are struggling to survive on the Surface.He ends up not even being worth the effort to murder.





	1. Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sammykh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/gifts).



> Happy Halloweeeeenn

_**Prologue: Bad Decision** _

Sans’s thumb clicks down on the side of the tape recorder, “i… i’ve changed my mind about all this. this isn’t a good idea anymore.” He gives a weak laugh as he looks around the foggy woods, eyelights shrunken and sweat forming beads on his forehead, “i mean...i-it probably never was, tibia bit honest..eh-heh…” He swallows, pausing for a brief second to resecure the muddy laces on his sneakers, tucking the recorder under his chin and keeping the button pressed, “what else was i g-gonna do though, huh…? m-monsters and humans keep going missing in the woods...we can’t just run...Paps and i need the money and f-fuck, this...y-yeah a million dollars woulda been great but if a bounty is a million dollars then obviously it’s gonna be fucking _dangerous_ , you bone head…” Sans stands back up, walking forward again in a straight line like he isn’t lost as all fuck, “j-just go demon hunting instead of getting a job...great plan...fuck, Paps, i hope you find this...i am so sorry, bro, i...i-i was in over my head on this one…”

He hears more rustling, more eerie chuckling from every direction. The fog keeps getting darker. His hand starts to shake. “h-heh...uh, let’s...l-let’s hope that this’ll keep anybody from trying this again, h-huh? i-it’s literally a s-suicide mission...i l-left home four days ago...l-literally this woods h-has been documented from satellite imagery as only b-bein’ a mile wide but h-holy f-fuck i-i’m lost...i’ve made marks on trees, i t-tried setting a f-fucking _fire_ ...i h-haven’t seen the same bush _once_ ..this p-place is endless, i don’t...i tried turning around but the more i move i-it just seems the further i get l-lost in here…” His breathing picks up as he feels something like a cold hand on the back of his neck. He whirls around but nothing is there. “ _f-fuck_ !” Sans clutches his jacket tighter, knees knocking together, “f-fuck, it’s getting closer, it’s g..Paps, Paps, _bro_ , i love you, okay? i d...i d-didn’t mean to leave you alone like this, i d…” Sans swallows, seeing that he’s running out of recording, “...i-i’m outta time...i’m outta time. i’m j...f-from what got f-found of the human r-remains i-i’m just gonna hope i-it’s at least quick...look, whoever...wh-whoever finds this, p-please just….just get e-everybody _out_ of here, get...s-stop trying to tell yourselves th-this can be fixed, it _can’t_ ! this i-isn’t s-some sorta hunting problem okay it’s a f-fucking _demon_ and you gotta g-get out everybody has to get out don’t c-come looking for me don’t look-”

There’s a _whirr_ sound as the recorder stops, its tape run out. Sans swallows, setting down his bag next to a tree and stuffing it securely inside. He hangs it up on a tree branch reasonably off the ground to keep any animals from breaking in and wrecking it. Does he keep trying to move, or should he just stand still and embrace his fate? He doesn’t know...

“ _Ring around the rosies, pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes we all fall down~ hehehe!”_ The singing and giggling seems to echo from everywhere at once.

“f-fuck…” A creepy demon ghost that _knows_ it’s creepy. Great. “u-uh...S-Sans, if you’re h-havin’ a nightmare th-this’d be a great time to wake up…”

“ _Hehehehehe, this is one nightmare you are_ **_NEVER_ ** _waking up from~”_ A force presses him hard against a tree, and he finds himself staring into piercing red eyes.

Sans shrinks down to his seat, unable to look away from the demonic gaze, “sh-shit...shit shit shit…” He manages to eventually shut his eyes, holding his breath. “make it quick p-please at least f-for the love of G-God make it q-quick…”

“ _And why should I do that~? Why should a demon such as myself,”_ He feels a cool hand caressing his cheek. “ _Do anything for God?”_

Sans flinches violently, starting to hyperventilate, “h-ha, o-okay, n..n-nice philosophical t-twist on m-me, th-there...u-uh...g-good question l-let’s t-take a m-moment to th-think about it..”

“ _Hehehe, I like you~”_

“h-ha...uh, y-yeah, i-i’m a...i-i’m a charmer, i-i’ve been told…” By absolutely nobody ever.

 _“So, what brings you to my home~?”_ He feels hands starting to explore his body, starting at his skull and make their way to his ribs.

“u-uh..” It feels like ice follows their every touch. “..i-i’ll be honest, i w...i w-was out h-here t...t-trying to f-find a w-way to g-get rid of you...w-wasn’t p-putting k-killing o-outta that equation…”

“ _Oh? Hehehe and how did you plan on doing that?”_

“...i d...i w-was kinda w-wingin’ it…”

 _“Such a shame~”_ He feels their cold breath against his cheek.

Sans swallows, shivering in fear, “y..y-yeah...b-bad decisions, h-huh…?”

“ _Oh, very bad indeed~ “_ He feels his bones start turning to ice. _“Goodnight darling~”_

Sans shuts his eyes, his shivering intensifying and then slowing down as hypothermia takes over and begins to shut down his mind. “...b-bye, Paps…” He whispers hoarsely, hearing one last dark chuckle before his thoughts finally die out.


	2. The Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roommates

“Darling~ wakey wakey~”

Sans’s eyelids flutter open and he stares upwards, squinting as the blurry figure slowly takes shape. A being of indeterminate age and gender walks up to him, eyes glowing red, black liquid dripping from their eyes and mouth. Translucent red tendrils float idly behind them. They tower over him by more than a foot.

“Good morning~” They say with a wide grin, walking towards him.

Sans glances around - he’s in some sort of cave made out of thick tree roots, hanging against a wall by some invisible force, “...........h-hey…” Okay so he’s not dead yet...that’s probably a bad sign, actually.

“Sleep well~?” They coo as they stand over him.

“i...uh, i can’t...feel my...anything.” Sans tries twitching his toes to no avail.

“Hehehe, you’re just a bit numb. Feeling should come back soon~”

“u-uhm...k..kay…” He hears Papyrus’s voice screaming in his head for him to ‘be polite’ and so he tacks on a scared “th..th-thanks..”

They chuckle, and they bend down to caress his cheek. “ My pleasure~”

Sans swallows, ‘feeling’ starting to come back as he trembles in fear, his breathing picking up and hitching as he finds himself forced to stare into their void like eyes.

“Your eyes are soo deep~” They purr. “I feel almost lost in them.~” They smirk, and lick his cheek.

Sans grits his teeth, his frightened shaking getting worse as their breath lands on his face, “f-fuck…” He bites his teeth together and tries to reign in his fear, striving to die with at least some dignity.

...odd. Usually their victims are begging by now.

“If you wish~” They say with a smirk, and a tendril wraps around his ribcage, and they brace their hands by his head.

His chest rises and falls rapidly as the grip on his rib tightens and he gives a pained, frightened cry as it snaps and his fragile HP drops by half, “o-oh god oh god oh god..”

“What’s the matter darling~?” They ask, a hungry look in their expression.

Sans swallows, trying to regain his composure, “g-gh...s-scared to die...th-that’s all…” He laughs weakly, squeezing his eyes shut, “d-don’t mind m-me…”

“No bargaining? No requests to save your life?” They ask curiously.

“h-hah, uh..th-that’s a good one…”

“You do not value your life?”

“..l-look, i s...i s-saw wh-what w-was left of y-your victims...n-numerically, the, uh...odds are against me...a-and from wh-what i’ve gathered y..y-you’re kind’ve a sadist, s-so i think...t-trying to b-beg would j-just make it w-worse for m-me e-even if i d-did think th-there was a ch-chance of me g-getting out alive…”

They giggle. “So smart hmm? Yet not smart enough to avoid this place.” They check him, and give him a look of surprise. “Especially with such low life force.” They narrow their eyes. “Why so idiotic... I wonder... how much do you actually know about me?”

“d-desperation m-makes an idiot o-outta anybody…” Sans murmurs nervously, squirming in place as he feels them checking him, “uh, i don’t...i-i don’t know much...j-just wh-what i gathered from your other v...v-victims…”

“Oh? Do tell~” They say, trailing their cold fingers along his broken ribs.

Sans whimpers in pain but complies, focusing through the discomfort, “kf...uh, a-always...a-always left an article or s-somethin’ behind...u-usually along the l-lines of something sh-showin’ how th-they w-were lost o-or scared b-before they died, so i g-guess you...k-kinda w-were h-hopin’ to k-keep people from c-coming h-here…? t-trying to be l-left alone…? uh, s-sorry, by the way, about not...d-doin’ that…”

“Do you want to know how they die?” They say as they slowly and painfully piece his bones back together.

“ _gah_! h-hff..i h-have a f-feeling i-i’m g-gonna f-figure it out w-whether i w-want to or n-not..” Sans says weakly, voice strained.

They chuckle. “I drain them of their entire life force. This whole forest is a trap, and adventurers and hunters tend to have a lot of life to drain. You...I have never had to deal with someone with so little energy. I can’t imagine how useless you must be to others~”

“ah...so then th-that’s why with the whole…’danger beware’ shtick...k-keeps away u-useless, weak cowards, h-huh…?” Sans questions, ignoring the personal blow.

“Precisely. However, now that you are here, I must say, I am at a loss for how to deal with you. Draining your measly amount of life force you would take more from me than I would get, and I won’t be letting you go, that would ruin my reputation...” They think for a minute, then their smile grows menacing. “You know, I never had a pet before~”

“...experts s-say you should s-start out w-with something small, like a goldfish…”

They laugh. “A goldfish has more life force than you~”

Sans feels something start to grow around his neck. He finds he’s at least able to move, now, although that comes with him sliding to the floor from his pinned position against the wall. He feels at the presence around his throat, eye twitching as he realizes its some sort of collar.

“Awww, how adorable~” They coo, crouching down and nuzzling him.

Sans holds still, too scared to pull back and risk angering them. He swallows and focuses on counting out the bones in his hands.

“I bet you are feeling hungry hmm?” They ask him. “Is that right? Are you hungry little pet?” They coo.

“feeling pretty sick actually..” Sans says, drawing in his knees.

“Excuse me? I didn't ask about your health, did I?” They snap, eyes glowing brighter.

“..uh, i m...i-it’s hard to f-feel hungry when i’m sick is all i’m s-sayin’...”

“Are you rejecting my hospitality?” They murmur through clenched teeth into his ear, tendrils thrashing around them.

Sans gulps, shaking his head, “..n..no, uh...wh...don't th-think i g-got your n-name, by the way…?”

They narrow their eyes. “Are you changing the subject?”

“n..no boss, sorry…”

They smile. “I quite like the sound of that. Now, **ANSWER MY QUESTION.”**

Sans cowers, curling up tightly, “...i-i'm not r-really hungry, n-no, b...b-but i won't say no to a snack…”

They chuckle, the tendril around his ribs shifting to cradle him.

“Training you is going to be a wonderful past time as I wait for more to enter my forest~” They coo, snuggling him.

“...t...t-training? wh..what's th-that...what's that s-supposed to mean…?”

“ALL pets must be properly trained~” They set him down. “You want a snack?”

“w-wouldn’t mind one.” Sans subtlety corrects, rubbing nervously at his arm and watching the ground.

“Look at me as you answer!” They snap, a tendril smacking him across the face.

Sans cries out, falling to his knees and holding his already darkly bruised cheek as he forces himself to look up at them, chin trembling, “s-...s-sorry…” He forces out as steadily as possible. “y..yes i’d like a snack…” He repeats, fingers digging slightly into his cheekbones as he internally screams at himself not to cry.

“Good pet~” They praise, caressing his bruised cheek, healing it. “What kind of snack do you have in mind? I have quite a bit stored for when I must leave my host for an extended period of time.”

Sans’s eye twitches and he tilts his head, “host…?”

The demon looks over themselves, grinning. “Aye, quite loyal. Has been mine for a century~”

“so you really _are_ a demon _…”_ Fear is briefly forgotten in lieu of curiosity as he looks them over, “so are they still…’there’? your host? I mean they've gotta be, in a way, if they can take care of feeding themselves while you're gone, but are they still sentient or-”

“Full of questions, and yet I haven't been answered. **AGAIN!** ” Both of his cheeks get smacked one after the other.

Sans yelps, ducking his head and holding his face, quickly wiping away at the corners of his eyes and struggling to take in deep, steady breaths, “i-i’m s-sorry, i..i w-was just curious…” Sans forces himself to look up at them, sockets brimming with the threat of tears, “..wh..i-i’m not picky, wh-whatever you wanna s-spare is f-fine…”

The demon looks him over for a moment, checking him again. 0.4/1. Yet still more alive than most would be at that ratio.

They walk towards the wall of the tiny cavern room and disappear through it without a word. Sans takes out his small pocket journal, turning to a clean page and clicking the tiny pen tucked in the binder.

_‘not a conversationalist. try not to ask questions.’_

He puts it back inside his jacket quickly, shifting back to sit against the wall and closing his eyes, focusing on breathing in and out steadily.

The demon comes back in holding several protein bars. They hold the bars out to him. “Here you are~”

Sans stares, and then a laugh escapes him in spite of himself, and he quickly braces a hand over his mouth.

They narrow their eyes. “What's funny?”

“s...s-sorry, i...i-it’s j-just i’m trapped in a d-demon’s c-cave in the m-middle of a cursed forest a-and i-i’m bein’ offered protein bars…”

“The food was taken from the bags of my victims. My host hates these so I have too many. You said you weren't picky. Did you lie?” They warn.

Sans shakes his head, holding out his hand, “n...n-no, s-sorry, i j...th-the weirdest things are f-funny to m-me when i’m scared...sorry...th-thanks…”

They place the bars into his hand, and watch him intently. Sans's trembling worsens under their stare as he fumbles with the wrappers. At the first bite he can tell that these are badly expired, but he doesn't dare try to say anything. He chews and swallows down the bitter mush, shuddering and gagging at the godawful taste.

“Do you want more?”

“n-no thanks…”

The demon narrows their eyes. “Why not?”

Sans shrinks against the wall, “...i th-think they're expired.” He says hoarsely, wrapping his arms around his aching stomach and shutting his eyes.

“Mortal food doesn't die. You just don't want to tell me you don't like it!” Tendrils wrap around his arms, pinning them behind his back and pushing him to his knees.

Sans gags at the violent motion, coughing up spittle onto the ground and groaning, shutting his eyes, “oh g-god..”

They send their other tendrils through the walls of the cave, the demon continues to glare at him. Their tendrils snap back in holding more protein bars. “You will eat.”

“okay..ok-kay okay okay j-just p-please calm down i-i’ll do what you want, okay?” He wheezes, nausea masking panic, “i-i’m not t-tryin’ to be difficult...i’ll do what you want, p-please don't kill m-me…”

They giggle. “You have no life force, remember?” They say as their tendrils open the wrappers and shove an old protein bar into his mouth.

Sans chokes it down, shutting his eyes tightly and dry heaving after swallowing it, coughing, “th...th-this is at least monster food, right..?”

They glare once more. “I asked what you wanted! You told me anything!” The tendrils around him tighten.

Sans gags again, crying out weakly, “ _gh_..! i..i’m j..just gonna...shut up a-and stop t-talking, n-now…” He whimpers.

“Didn't know wise words were in your vocabulary.” They huff as they shove another bar in his mouth.

Sans sticks to his words, saying nothing for a commendable amount of time as the damp, spoiled food is forced into his mouth. After what seems to be hours of this his resolve breaks. “h...h-how many m-more of these are you wanting me to eat…?”

“Are you hungry no longer?”

Sans shakes his head.

“Look at me and answer!”

Sans raises his head, already pale skull looking even paler, “‘m n-not hungry..” He says weakly.

The demon narrows their their eyes but nods. “Very well. Listen to me - I am going to keep you alive, and in return you will be my pet. Deal?” They ask, holding out their hand.

Sans nods, breathing shallow and faint as he stretches out a shaking hand to take theirs.

As soon as he takes their hand, he feels a searing heat go from his arm to his SOUL. “It is done~” The demon says, giggling.

It's enough of a jarring sensation that Sans is forced to pull back, turning his head to the side and vomiting onto the ground, collapsing onto his side. “gf...n-not monster f-food, th-then..”

They narrow their eyes. “Why did you uneat your food?”

“i t-tried to tell you i w-wasn’t hungry and y-you h-hurt me…”

“...Right, you are incredibly weak. Well never mind, take a look at your SOUL now.”

Sans shifts onto his back, bracing his hand over his chest and drawing out the white heart. He counts to three before opening his eyes and looking.

It has a thin red ring around the perimeter.

“Like it?”

Sans eyes the new accessory, “s...sure…..”

“Wanna know what it does?”

“yeah…” Sans admits, slowly pushing himself to his seat and wiping his sleeve over his mouth.

A tendril wraps around his body, and squeezes him, breaking his bones. Sans screams, eyes going wide and eyelights going out. His HP drops like a rock, but then stops when it hits 0.1 and doesn't budge any further, even though they keep crushing him. Faintly he's aware that he's crying out for them to stop.

Finally they drop him. “Neat huh?” They muse with a giggle.

A strangled sob escapes him as he hits the ground, writhing in agony as broken bones are jostled, _“gh_ ! h-hhhg..nhh..o-oh g-god…” He squeezes his eyes shut, “m-make it stop h-hurting, _please_ …!”

“Very well, only since that was a demonstration, not a punishment. “ Their tendrils pick him up carefully, and they start healing him.

Sans whimpers and gasps as he's picked up, but as the healing magic flows through him he gives a relieved groan, going limp in their grasp and moaning softly.

“So, like your upgrade?”

“..gh…’ppreciate bein’...not able t’ die but..n-not looking f-forward to b-bein’ tortured e-endlessly…”

“Nonsense. Only if you disobey~”

“gh...i h-haven’t been t-trying to a-and i’ve still managed so f-far…”

“You will learn in time~” They laugh. Their tendrils bring him closer to them, and they nuzzle into him. “I plan on giving you affection as well~”

Sans squirms uncomfortably at their touch, shuddering.

“I know your mortal urges. I will take care of you~” They purr, licking up his cheek.

 _“gh,_ no, don't touch-!”

Their grip on him tightens. “Excuse me?”

Sans falls silent.

They continue to glare. “You are being the definition of picky. You don't want the food I gave you, you don't want pain you don't want pleasure. Make up your mind!”

Sans tries to steady his breathing, “you scare me...you scare me y-you...i-i d-don’t kn-know what to do i d-don’t...i-i’m r-really really scared…”

They chuckle, nuzzling him again. “I know you are pet, but you will get used to it. Won't you?”

Swallowing, Sans tucks his arms against his chest and nods, silently begging himself to wake up.

They slap him. “Look at me when you answer!”

Sans yelps, barely choking back a sob as he forces himself to make eye contact, trembling, “s-sorry…”

A shudder goes through them, and they grin. “Someone is in my forest~”

“..w-wait, d-” Before he can give them the idea of showing MERCY, he's dropped to the floor again.

“Shhh, pet. I'll be back soon~” They say with a grin, before with a loud cry and a bright red light, their body slumps to the ground.

Sans scrambles back from the figure, huddling up against the cave wall and putting his face in his hands, trembling and digging his fingers into his skull.

He hears a groan, and stirring. “F’kin hell.” The human murmurs.

Sans lifts his head, watching them warily and holding still.

They sit up, rubbing their head. “Can't make sure I'm sitting first?!” They yell, before turning and locking eyes with Sans. The black liquid is gone, and their eyes are a dull red. “Who th’fuck are you?” They question.

“..S-Sans…”

They roll their eyes. “Scared little...Do you know why you're here?” They ask, looking at him idly, already knowing the answer.

“i m-made a r-really fucking stupid m-mistake..”

That gets a short laugh from the apathetic human. “At least you can admit it. So, what is the last date you remember?”

“..what…?”

“Month, day, year. What was the last date you remember?”

“..o-oh..” Sans fumbles with his jacket and pulls out his journal, “it's October 4...2016.”

“Shit, I was way off. Still, twelve years is still a long time without company.” They check him, and give a surprised look. “Damn, you really are fucking stupid. You come in searching for your family or something? Or were you trying for suicide?”

“...y’know, i might be stupid, but only one of us in here is hosting a demon.”

“Not a bad gig. I'm only awake when they leave, I'm fed and housed. More than my family ever did for me. And, they don't judge. What more could I want? And now I have you, though with your HP I imagine that won't last long.” They say with a snicker.

“i’m sorry, do i know you?” Sans grumbles, putting his notebook away and scooting back further from them, “you don’t ‘have’ me, pal.”

They scoff. “We share more than a body you know. What? Did you think I might be some Tragic demon possessed kid looking for rescue?” They laugh. “You are more of an idiot than ever.”

Well there went any hope of positive companionship throughout this ordeal. Sans glares at them and then turns his back, too exhausted to bother with giving them the time of day.

“Cold shoulder huh? How rude. You never even asked my fucking name. I'm feeling rather insulted.”

“yeah i’ve been kidnapped by a demon and their ass of a host so excuse me if i’m _not_ really feelin’ super polite.”

“If anything, _you_ are the ass. You come into their territory to, either kill them or commit suicide, not even be polite for keeping you alive, you're fucking welcome by the way, and you call _me_ the ass. You are a terrible guest. I bet you don't even have enough for them to feed off you. How selfish.” The human lectures.

Sans rests his head against the cavern wall and closes his eyes, ignoring them.

“Fine. Whatever. I'm going to get food. Sulk all you want.” They stand up and leave the room.

He tucks his knees under his chin and trembles, breath hitching as he tries not to cry.

He’ll probably take them up on that offer.

After some time, the human comes back in. “Lay on the ground.”

“why?”

“Because I'm going to fuck you. Normally I'd ask but you never bothered to ask my name so...” They gesture at the ground. “Lay down.”

Sans looks over his shoulder at them, expression a mix of horror and disgust, “excuse…?! h-ha, uh, no?” He stands up, backing away from them, “don’t touch me.”

“Don't be a bitch. Lay the fuck down.”

“don’t be a fucking creep?!” Sans draws back his shoulders, shifting out his feet and bracing himself to fight if he has to, “go find a dark corner - this place has lots.”

“Last chance. Lay down.”

Sans’s eye lights up and he grasps a sharpened bone in his hand, shoulders shaking slightly, “last warning. back off.”

They look boredly at the bone in his hand. “You think you can kill me?”

“i think i can make you think twice about bothering me.”

They roll their eyes, stepping towards him. “This can be enjoyable for you too you know.”

“yeah who wouldn’t want sex after being kidnapped by a malevolent force and wandering the woods for four days missing home? no thanks.”

“You _chose_ to enter the forest.”

 _“because i thought they were just a really violent bear or somethin’ i didn’t think it was actually a demon!_ ”

“That's a shitty excuse.”

“i needed money and nobody wanted to hire a weak little skeleton so _yeah_ it was a stupid decision, doesn’t mean i should get raped for it!”

“I mean, if you _want_ it to be rape. Rape or sex, it’s all in the viewpoint.”

“it only takes one viewpoint for it to be rape, you fucking creep...i don’t want you _near me_ , and that shouldn’t be too fucking hard for you to grasp!”

“All you have to do is want it.”

“oh yeah super easy…’huh i’m bein’ raped welp better just grin and bear it, that’ll make everything better’!”

They roll their eyes. “Just lay the fuck down.”

Sans grits his teeth, _“no_.”

They sigh. “Always the hard way huh?” They wave their hand and he finds himself on his back with the human standing over him.

Oh great. Red magic. That’s always fun.

Sans grits his teeth and throws out his arm, holding his weapon tightly. He manages to cut a gash in their stupid little face as they smirk and lean down, probably about to say something ‘smart’. They stumble back at the sharp, stinging pain and Sans gets to his feet as their concentration breaks. He grabs them by their SOUL and throws them back against the far wall, eye glowing brightly. “i’m more than happy to end this fight here.” He says, “just leave me alone and i’ll return the favor.”

To his surprise they start laughing. “Why stop now? The fun is just beginning!” He is pressed immediately to the opposite wall, and they walk over, kissing him on the mouth before he gains control of his body again.

He bites down hard enough on their tongue to nearly split it in half, shoving them away and kicking hard between their legs. He doesn't know what's there but humans always crumple when he does that. “because i’m not enjoying this!” Sans shouts, wiping off his mouth and grimacing, “you deserve it but i’m not a sadist!”

They straighten, sweat starting to bead around their brow. They are still smirking. “That all you got?” His arms wrench behind him, and he can feel them sprain.

Sans screams, falling to his seat and hyperventilating as he feels the power of their magic pressing in on him. He shuts his eyes, swearing breathlessly and shrinking against the wall.

“Oh honey, Sans was it? You have shit for pain tolerance~” He feels their magic wrap around his ankles and drags him over to them, his legs spread.

Sans's eyes widen and he starts thrashing, shaking his head, “n-no, no no no no no _please please no_!”

“How old are you?” They ask, pausing.

“wh..what…?”

“Are you going to tell me or stare at me like an idiot?”

“i d-don’t know h-how old i am...”

The human narrows their eyes. “Fascinating.” They continue pulling him close, lifting his legs to their hips, and they fall forward, pinning down his arms as his legs get pushed back by their hips, knees staying bent.

Sans starts trembling violently, choking back a sob, “p-please, please d...wh..wh-what’s your name…?”

They grin, and lean to his cheek. “Chara~” They whisper, kissing his cheek and grinding against him.

“c-can’t w-we try and t-talk this o-out or s-something…” Sans whimpers, “i d-don’t wanna do this, i d….i d-don’t want a B-Breaker, Ch-Chara, _please_ …!”

“Not like you will live long anyways. It has been too long since I have had another person here.”

“n-no, you d...l-look, w-wait, j-just look, o-okay..?” Sans glances at his chest, “l-look at my SOUL, l-look, i..i-i’m not temporary, believe m-me i w-wish i w-was but i-i’m _n-not_ , look..!”

They pull out his SOUL, and is surprised once again by their reaction. “Well, looks like I get a permanent companion this time. Fucking finally.” They murmur, placing his SOUL back in his chest before pinning him back down. “I see they claimed you as a pet.” They say, nosing the collar. “Now that I look at it.”

“i w-wanna go home...i j-just wanna go home, i’m s-sorry i was rude, p-please...p-please help m-me..”

They chuckle. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to break you, but I will have fun~” They grind against him, kissing his cheek.

Sans whimpers, trying to press his legs together and finding himself unable to move. He shuts his eyes, struggling to block it all out.

They moan as they continue, rubbing his arms. Sans starts squirming as they continue brushing against his hips, feeling... _something_ starting to build in his chest. He shuts his eyes tightly shoulders digging back into the floor and chin tilting up as he tries to ignore the sensation. Their hands grab tightly at his hipbones and trail lower, and his yelp is cut off by a startled moan. His eyes half-close and a blue tongue lolls out of his mouth as he pants.

“Feels good?” They ask with a smirk.

Sans glares weakly at them, “i d-don’t want...i d-don’t want this…”

“You don’t _want_ to feel good?”

“ _i don't want this_!”

“Fine, well, _I_ want to feel good. Put that tongue to use~”

Sans kicks out at them when they try to drag him in closer, striking their nose with his heel, _“go to hell_!”

They cry out, but laughter follows. “Oh man, it’s a shame this attitude of yours won't last long~” They say as they quickly straddle his upper waist.

Sans’s glare is frightened but still strong as he turns his head away from them, his shoulders rising and falling rapidly, “s-stop this...just _stop it_ …”

“You’re just making it last longer you know. And you will only get in further trouble.~”

“h-how do you know _y-you’re_ not the one th-that’s gonna get in trouble, h-huh?!”

“For one thing, why else would you be here. For another, you injured their host~”

“th-they wanted me to be _their pet_ , th-they didn’t e-even wanna talk about _you_!”

They snicker. “Are you really trying to make me jealous?”

Sans grits his teeth, “i’m _implying_ that maybe they didn’t have any intention to share!”

“So you would rather be fucked by a demon? Fascinating, but irrelevant. Make a choice, since you are whining so much, hands or tongue?”

“ _i’d ‘rather’ not get fucking fucked by anything_!” Sans abruptly twists onto his side, holding back a scream of pain at the agony this causes his sprained arms, and throws them off of him. He grabs them by their SOUL again and hurls them back, hard enough to go crashing through one of the root walls of the cavern and stumbling back. He doesn’t have any magical energy to spare towards healing himself entirely, but he manages to give himself a numbing dose of ‘healing’, taking his mind off of the fractures in his arms.

Looking over his shoulder, he spies a break in the twisting branches that make up his prison and he dives through it, squirming into the pitch black corner and huddling himself against the wall.

He hears their laugh echoing throughout the cavern, and they exit the cell. “Are you trying to hide?” They taunt, summoning fire from their fingertips and lighting many candles about the cavern. “I have spent many years in this place, I know it like the back of my hand~”

Sans ducks his head into his arms, curling up even smaller in the still-dark corner of the gap, holding his breath. He doesn’t expect to be able to hide for very long - just long enough for that demon to come back. It’s not exactly much better, but while its intentions towards him are demeaning and humiliating, at least they don’t seem to include rape. Getting stuck with a lonely, horny cellmate hadn’t been part of that ‘pet’ contract, he’s fairly certain.

“There you are~” He feels their magic take hold of him and throws him to the opposite wall. He finds his arms and legs chained by red chains preventing him from moving, his wrists and ankles spread and secured into the wooden barrier.

Chara reaches for him, only for a cage of white bones to form around him. Rolling their eyes, they break one off, only for another to immediately form in its place. Their eyes narrow in annoyance, and they attack the entire structure at once. Each bone fizzles out, but is immediately reformed before they can reach him.

They sigh. “I tire of this. Make me orgasm once, and I will leave you alone for the rest of the week. Deal?” They hold out their hand.

“n-not th-that y-you d-don’t s-seem s-super t-trustworthy o-or a-anything, b-but i-i’m g-gonna pass…” Sans chokes out.

Chara tilts their head, looking at what they can see of his face through his shield and smirking, “Crying are we?” They mock.

“y-yep…” Sans shuts his eyes, chest shuddering.

“How pathetic.”

“y-yep.”

Scoffing, Chara turns and walks to the far corner, “Fine. Then I’ll let _them_ deal with you when they get back.” They open up some sort of door but disappear through it before Sans can make out what it is. The chains holding him disappear and he drops to the ground.

He wastes no time curling up into a silent, trembling mess, having no choice but to wait and face whatever punishment might come from his being difficult.


	3. The Hunted Becomes the Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody in this relationship can f**king drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitpost storm haha don't worry only fun times in this chapter

Sans awakens to tendrils hugging his body, and lifting him up off the floor. He stiffens, swallowing and having to force himself to look up at the demon as he's held in front of them.

“..h-hey..” He squeaks.

“So, you and my host don't get along huh?”

“...th-they tried to r-rape m-me s-so, u-uh, n-nah, i w...i w-wouldn’t s-say w-we ‘g-get along’...”

“Tried?”

“i d...i d-didn’t let th-them…”

“You injured them.”

“f-figured th-they p-probably c-could be h-healed w-without a p-problem..”

“Hmm...” The demon pauses, and with with a cry and a flash of light, the demon, now an incorporeal figure, the same as Sans saw in the woods, is now in front of him, Chara slumped to the ground. “ _Get up.”_ The demon orders.

Chara groans and waves their hand in a shooing motion

“Gimme a sec, fuckin....” They grumble.

Sans avoids eye contact with either, feeling sick with anxiety.

Once Chara is able to stand, the demon speaks. _“I need to set up some rules. Chara, you are allowed to play with him all you want, but a soul bond or break_ _will have severe consequences.”_

Chara shrugs. “Yeah, alright.”

The demon turns to Sans. _“And you, I won't tolerate severe damage to my host. It takes energy to heal you know.”_ They scold.

He doesn’t respond.

A tendril lifts his chin. “ _Do you understand?”_

Sans nods.

“ _Excellent_. “ The demon turns back to Chara, and they enter Chara with a sound not unlike a gagging noise. The body convulses slightly, and black liquid begins to drip once more.

Sans is dropped to his knees, and he stays there, hugging himself loosely and saying nothing.

“Come here pet~”

Slowly he gets to his feet, hesitantly stepping closer.

The tendrils wrap around him, pressing him close. The demon nuzzles into him. “Feeling homesick?” They coo.

He swallows, nodding and feeling his chin start to tremble.

“Well, this is your new home now. If you want, I can send your brother that message you left him, would that make you feel better?” They ask as a tendril caresses his cheek.

He nods again, “d-don’t h-hurt h-him p-please…”

“Only if he enters my forest.” They promise. “But first I am going to stay here with you. You need some affection don't you?” They coo, kissing his cheek lightly and hugging him closer.

Sans goes limp against them, his breath hitching as he squeezes his eyes shut. A quiet sob escapes him. “p-please...h-he might c-come looking for m-me, d..d-don’t hurt him if h-he does, j-just send him h-home…”

“Sorry, but I have to eat. I just won't tell you. Is that ideal?” They ask, rubbing his back gently as they hold him in their arms and tendrils.

 _“no_! no i-it’s not f-fucking ‘ideal’ you g-gotta promise me you’ll let h-him go!”

“I'll let you see him then before I eat. How about that?”

Sans grits his teeth, “i’m not sayin’ another word to you until you can prove to me that you won’t hurt him. how about _that_?”

“Then I will just starve you as punishment. You will gain a better respect for the need of food.” They say sternly, the hand on his back halting as the tendrils hold him firmer.

Sans grinds his teeth and says nothing, looking away from them and refusing to acknowledge them.

“Fine. If you refuse to compromise, then I will starve you and slaughter him in front of you, from his home!” The demon snaps, throwing him harshly to the ground. “You will _ensure_ your brother's death!”

“...l-listen, he’s...h-he’s all i-i’ve got th-that’s worth l-livin’ for, if y...i-if he dies th-then i-i’ve got nothing left…” Sans whispers, “please...p-please, if you kill h-him th-then y-you k-kill me too..”

“No! You must choose between giving him a chance to live, or ensure his death. Make your choice before I choose myself!”

“l-let him l-live h-he’s gonna come l-lookin’ for me h-he’s too b-brave you gotta l-let him g-go wh-when he does, please..”

“You must give me something in exchange then.”

“y-you already o-own my SOUL wh-what more do you w-want…?”

“Well, since you are taking away a potential feed, you will have to ensure I get fed by someone else instead of him, who has more life force than him. Is that a deal?”

“..h..h-how am i supposed to d-do that…?” More importantly how was he supposed to find somebody braver and stronger than Papyrus?

“That is for you to decide. Do we have a deal?” They ask, holding out their hand.

“can you please just!” Sans sits back, gripping his head in frustration, “am i allowed to leave this fucking cave?! do i go hunting? what the fuck am i supposed to do?!”

“Yes, you leave the cave, you leave the forest, and bring someone with equal or more life force as your brother.”

“then let me out. let me out i can go right f-fucking now, let me out!”

“You don't want to hear the catch?” They ask with a smirk.

“well hurry up!” Knowing Papyrus, that brave, clueless idiot was making his way to the forest already.

“Since your soul is mine now, I'd be able to indirectly possess you. I'd be able to see through your eyes, and I can pull you back here in an instant should you mention me or try to warn anyone. Is it still a deal?”

Sans’s foot twitches impatiently, “i wasn’t gonna try to warn anybody that i was going to get them horribly killed in order to save my brother, so yes?!”

“Shake my hand then.”

He swears profusely under his breath for a second before tightly grabbing their hand, yelling out more swears as it burns him and yanking his arm back.

“Right now you say? Or when your brother goes looking for you?”

 _“now_!”

“Very well.” They kiss his forehead...

... and he wakes up on the edge of the forest where he entered.

Sans hits the ground on his hands and knees, gasping and clutching a hand over his chest. His SOUL is burning painfully - _very_ painfully. It’s all he can do not to scream. Still, agonized tears are hovering threateningly close to the corners of his sockets as he forces himself to his feet, panting and whimpering. He steps forward, gritting his teeth and powering through it, even though the burning gets worse with the increasing distance between his SOUL and its owner.

The pain goes away a minute later. “ _I nearly forgot. My apologies. Hehehe.”_

Sans just growls, taking only a second to breathe before tightening his jaw and started running for the nearest street.

“ _Pssst, look in your pocket~”_

Sans pauses, slowly reaching into his jacket and pulling out the tape recorder. “...can't i say bye to him in person…?”

“ _He would just try twice as hard to rescue you if he knew you were alive.”_

Swallowing, Sans nods and makes his way up the hill. It’s still two miles to go until he reaches his neighborhood. It’s a lot of time to think, but he tries his best not to. Dammit, he’d just wanted to get him and Paps off of the street, he hadn’t planned on getting ‘adopted’ by some sick demon...

“ _I_ **_could_ ** _adopt him as well~”_

Sans freezes, “you can read my thoughts?”

They snicker. “ _You thought otherwise?”_

_‘i don't know - did i?’_

They laugh more. “ _So, are you going to answer me or not?”_

“for the record, you made a hypothetical statement. you didn’t ask a question.” Sans can’t help but note he’s got a bit more confidence when he’s not in the Demon’s immediate presence, “but no, i don’t want you ‘adopting’ my brother.”

“ _Why not? He’d be safe, off the streets, fed. And you would be able to see him every day. You also wouldn't outlive him.”_

“i don't want to see him suffer.” Sans says, “and no, promising to separate us when you're torturing him so i don't literally see him suffer isn't going to make it all better.”

“ _Very well. It was just a suggestion.”_

“well no thanks.” Sans mumbles.

“ _You better get going. If someone enters my forest I will have to leave you.”_

“oh no.”

“ _Unless you want crippling pain.”_

Sighing, Sans shakes his head.

Best to just get this over with.

 

He's kneeling in front of the sleeping Papyrus, shaky fingers stroking the side of the younger skeleton’s skull as he puts the tape recorder in his hand. It's all he can do to keep from grabbing his brother into his arms and screaming ‘i’m here i’m here i’m sorry’. He'd never even told him goodbye, properly. Just left a note saying he was going to the woods and he'd ‘be back soon’.

Another broken promise. One of many.

The tall skeleton shivers under the blanket he's wrapped himself up in, whimpering against the cold and pressing tighter against the alley wall, and Sans's heart breaks a little.

“ _My offer still stands.”_

Sans shakes his head, not daring to speak lest he wake his sleeping brother. He stands up, and hesitates before turning on his heel and rushing away, barely biting back a sob.

“ _Wait. Check him before you leave.”_

Sans hesitates, and then turns to look back at his brother, “...he might wake up..”

“ _Then you better be sneaky.”_

Sans frowns, unsure how he's supposed to ‘sneakily’ check somebody. He presses himself further into the shadows and checks Papyrus’s stats.

Nearly full health. His AT is a little higher...he must have run into Undyne - she was always happy to help train him whenever their paths crossed.

“ _Undyne?”_

 _‘fish lady. works closely with the king.’_ Sans frowns, _‘so, you know, people would notice if she went missing. also she'd kill me.’_

_“But you can't die.”_

_‘...she's the only one that can take care of my brother if i’m gone...and i don't even know where she is right now, okay?’_

He feels them probe his brain for any hint of a lie. _“Very well. Begin your search.”_

Sighing, Sans turns around and pulls up his hood, shuffling warily down the street, “...so i just gotta...grab somebody and you'll teleport both of us back?”

“ _You have to lure them to my forest.”_

“that's three fucking miles away how am i supposed to convince a stranger to follow me to the fucking woods?!”

“ _Figure it out.”_

Gritting his teeth, Sans tries to keep the thoughts dedicated to cursing the demon's existence to a minimum as he shoves his hands in his pockets, testingly lighting up his eye to see if his magic is recovered. He immediately shuts it off when he senses that his magic reserves are almost entirely gone. “shit..”

“ _If you hadn’t uneaten the food I got you, maybe you would have-”_

 _‘it's called puking not ‘uneating’ first of all secondly tell Chara ‘fuck you’ for me for not explaining the concept of_ **_rotten food_ ** _to you_!’

“ _Rotten? But the protein bars were preserved.”_

 _‘yeah preserved in muddy soaked backpacks! they were_ **_covered in mold_ ** **.** ”

He could just _feel_ their eyes roll. “ _Check your other pocket.”_

Sans frowns, reaching into his other pocket that he had been sure was empty, and taking out a wad of dollar bills, “shit, how much is h- _oh_ , it’s covered in blood, nice.”

“ _Can't you clean it off?”_

“...yeah, i’ll...just go to a biker bar or somethin’...”

_“alright.”_

 

Sans had been too deliriously hungry to realize how out of place he felt until he’d downed an entire three hamburgers by himself and was thinking clearly enough to feel the multiple sets of eyes staring down the tiny monster sitting at the edge of the bar. He’d been forced to pay in advance, (and probably a bit overcharged to, he suspected), but the tender was still watching him suspiciously like he could somehow rob them in spite of having already paid. Feeling a bit nervous, Sans fumbles for some napkins and begins wiping off his ketchup stained face, keeping his eyes down.

 _‘....okay, not my best idea.’_ He thinks before the demon can think it for him.

“ _You think. At least check these guys. It is going to take longer if you don't get started. Do I need to give you a time limit?”_

Sans’s eyes widen, _‘whoa, hang on, one of_ these _guys? are you trying to get me dismembered?!’_

“ _You can't die.”_ They remind.

 _‘d i s m e m b e r e d._ ’

“ _You would just come back together.”_

‘ _how am i supposed to bring home bacon if i’m in pieces, is my point?’_ Sans subtlety lifts his gaze to one of the men in the back, nervously tapping his fingers on the bar counter before holding his breath and checking him.

All hopes of being unnoticed are lost when the large man’s head immediately snaps in his direction. Sans swears and gets off the stool, feet hitting the ground as he overhears “That little shit just _checked_ me!”

 _‘fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_ …!’ Sans hurries for the door.

“ _Bring him and his friends to my forest and your brother will be safe when he enters my forest.”_

“one was impossible enough!” Sans whispers as he shoves his way out the door, entire body trembling, “i c-can’t bring more than one! e-even if i teleported i could only bring two, a-and it’d still be a mile from the woods!”

“ _If you want your brother safe, you will find a way.”_

Sans falls back against the wall outside the bar, putting his face in his hands. He can sense the small gang following him out. His exhausted mind tries to come up with a plan, but fails continuously.

“ _Lure them.”_ Sans feels his eyes move to a nearby truck.

“i can't drive-”

One of the bikers bursts out from the doors, _“Hey_!”

He starts sprinting for the vehicle. As soon as he gets inside, his hand touches the ignition, and he can feel a slight burning in his hand as the truck roars to life. “ _This is his truck.”_

“ _you're steering then_!” Sans chokes out, barely figuring out how to shift gears in time to avoid having the window glass broken in by the man's fist.

_“What makes you think I know how to drive!?”_

“oh g-god how the fuck is this plan supposed to work then?!”

“ **_You two are pathetic. Let me drive.”_ **

Sans’s body starts moving on its own as Chara takes control, and the truck starts moving along the road. The man and his gang getting into the other cars, and following closely.

Chara curses in San’s head as they peel onto the road, causing the other cars to honk.

_‘are you completely fucking mental?!’_

“ **_What!? It’s not like we can die from this you fucking baby! Fuck, get the fuck out of my way!”_ ** Chara shouts at the law abiding drivers stopped at a red light.

Sans tries to duck his head but he can't so much as control _that_ anymore.

“ **_Wait, what do you mean he has to do this on his own? Why the fuck is he out here anyway!? .... you fucking bleeding heart.... Okay, whatever, here you go Sans.”_** Chara says, giving full control to Sans once more.

It takes about ten seconds for the truck to crash headfirst into a lamppost.

 

Sans wakes up back in his cell, his head hurting. “o-ow...fuck..” He whines, moving to press a hand to his temple.

“SANS!? IS THAT YOU?”

Sans freezes, eyes widening as he looks up, “P..Paps…?” He chokes, immediately getting to his feet and rushing towards his brother.

Papyrus hurries just as quickly and wrapping Sans in one of his signature hugs. “I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!”

Sans sobs into his shirt, clinging to the taller skeleton tightly, “i d-didn’t mean to disappear Paps i s-swear i was g-gonna come right back…”

“NONE OF THAT MATTERS ANYMORE NOW THAT I GET TO HUG YOU AGAIN!” Papyrus says, trying and failing at trying not to cry.

“i-it matters just a b-bit, Paps..” Sans looks around anxiously, “y...you sh-shouldn’t be here, Papyrus, you g...you g-gotta leave…”

“I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE...WHEREVER HERE IS...”

“P-Papyrus they're going to _kill you_ . you have to leave, _right now_ , do you understand me?”

“SANS, I WON’T -”

“Papyrus if you love me then you'll leave!” Sans shouts, eyes squinting up, “i-i’m not bein’ a pessimist, here, they _will kill you_ ! i-if you want either of us to survive outside this goddamn place then you'll _run_!”

Papyrus hesitates, but kisses Sans’s forehead. “I LOVE YOU SANS!” He says, lingering a moment more.

Sans pushes Papyrus away, choking back a sob, “i love you too bro but holy f- _frick_ please run!”

Papyrus nods, and turns, scanning the cell for an exit. He runs over to the thick vines and summons a bone to slice through. He turns back to Sans. “CAN'T YOU COME WITH ME?”

Sans shakes his head, “no time to explain why, bro, okay?! just go please hurry up and go..”

_“Go where?~”_

“no...no no no let him go let him go _please let him go_!”

“ _But you didn't complete your task~”_ Papyrus is slammed against the opposite wall, crying out in fear and pain.

“i _tried_ you and Chara fucked it up not me!”

“ _You ran to the car didn’t you?”_ A tendril pins his brothers arms together, and the demon manifests itself before him. Papyrus looks up in horror as they grin.

“i wasn't going to fucking _steal it_ ! it's not my f…” Sans shakes his head, rushing to his brother and trying to pry him free, “it's not _his_ fault, let him go, _please_!”

“ _We had a deal Sans~”_

_“i know and i’m sorry i messed it up please give me another chance!”_

The demon opens its mouth, and Papyrus screams as a white mist flows from his soul, out his mouth, and into the demon’s.

Sans tries to shield his brother’s SOUL but it yanked back by the force of the demon’s magic, pulled down to his knees and forced to watch as Papyrus slowly turns to dust. His screams for MERCY go unheeded as he sees the life draining out from his brother’s eyes. It’s so surreal he has a hard time believing it’s happening, even when the white SOUL shrivels up and the tall skeleton collapses into dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I lied BLATANTLY.


	4. How Dull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh.

Sans immediately falls silent, staring in numb shock at the pile of grey powder, “...P..Papyrus…?”

_“It’s not like this wouldn't have happened anyway. He is mortal after all. At least his death was quick, not slow and ugly the way overliving mortals can be.”_

“...Papyrus…?”

“ _You need some time alone I see, would you like to keep his dust for yourself?”_

Sans crawls forward, hovering his hand over the pile, “..P..Paps…?”

“ _I will get you a jar.”_ The demon says comfortingly, leaving the cell.

He reaches for the tattered red scarf, pulling it from the dust and clutching it tightly, “..bro…?”

His captor returns to find him huddled on the ground, holding the scarf over his face and trembling silently.

“ _I did warn you pet~”_ The demon says, tendrils wrapping around him, and cradling him as a few others sweep up his brother’s dust.

He doesn't respond. He doesn't fight, either - just reaches out his arms for the jar when is offered to him.

“ _There there, now you don’t have to worry about him anymore, his essence is safe in your arms~”_

Sans hugs the jar tightly to his chest, “P-Paps...i-i’m so sorry…”

The demon nuzzles him close, kissing him on his cheek. He doesn’t turn away. Just presses his forehead against the jar, whispering his brother’s name repeatedly.

A tendril wraps around his leg teasingly, curling up into his shorts. Sans shudders.

“ _Want me to keep going?”_

He doesn't respond.

A tendril smacks his face. “ _Answer!”_

Sans whimpers, “d-don’t h-hurt him…” He chokes out, giving a weak cry as the tentacle around his leg tightens painfully, “i d-don’t w-want this...i d-don’t want this…”

“ _Poor little pet~”_

“please s-stop..”

“ _Why? You are clearly in need for comfort.”_

 _“_ s-stop...stop leave m-me _alone_ …”

The demon chuckles, and just holds him closer.

“Paps…”

The demon nuzzles him and starts peppering his cheek with kisses. Sans just stays limp, whimpering his brother's name and sobbing quietly.

“ _Let it all out little pet.~”_

He continues to not respond.

“See, I was right.” Chara says. “You can put us back now.”

“ _Hush, patience. He needs time to grieve, don't you little pet?”_

“i-it’s my fault...i-it’s my fault i sh-should i have t-tried h-harder i sh...h-he’s dead...h-he’s dead i-it’s my f-fault..”

“ _He would have died anyway. You would have outlived him anyway.”_

“h-he would’ve b-been happy w-without me e-eventually..i w-wanted h-him to b-be h-happy i w-wanted him t...t-to _l-live_ …”

“ _Well, it's too late now. At least he won't have to suffer on the streets anymore.”_

“y-you don’t understand…”

“ _You should be happy for him.”_

Sans shuts his eyes and hugs the jar tighter.

“ _Are you hungry?”_

He shakes his head.

“ _Thirsty?”_

“n-no…”

“ _Are you sure?”_

“l-leave me _alone_...just l-leave me alone..”

“ _I'd rather hold you~”_

Sans blocks out their voice and curls up tighter, breathing in the scent from the scarf wrapped loosely around his head. The demon begins humming and rocking him, still occasionally snuggling him and kissing his skull as they stroke his head and arm. They really don’t see him as anything more than an upset pet - they...no, _it_ , whatever this _thing_ is...it can’t understand that he’s lost his will to live. It can’t see that the only reason he’s still breathing is because of its clutch on his SOUL.

“ _Quit distressing yourself, relax. I've got you~”_ It says, starting to hum his brother's favorite lullaby.

“g-gh...Paps...i-i’m so sorry i-i’m so sorry…”

“ _You should eat.”_

“i don’t w-want to.”

“ _But you need to.”_

“i d-don’t _care_..”

“ _You are being unreasonable.”_

“P-Papyrus..”

He feels a slap across his cheek. “ _Don't ignore me!”_

He curls up tighter, trembling getting worse, “Paps..”

He is smacked again. “ _Obey!_ ”

Sans’s eyelights go out as his eyes snap open, and he lets out a sob, not responding.

“ _Give your master a kiss~”_ The demon orders in a cooing voice, forcibly turning his head so he’s looking at them.

Nothing.

“ _You_ **_will_ ** _kiss me.”_

“you k-killed my brother…” Sans turns his head away from them, “you killed him d-don’t t-touch me i d-don’t w-want to kiss you i don’t want to be _n-near you_ d-don’t don’t _don’t_ -!”

They force his head forward once more. “ _You will do as I say!”_

“o-or what?!”

“ _Or I force you, and punish you.”_

“i d-don’t care.” Sans chokes out hoarsely, clinging tightly to Papyrus’s scarf and sniffing, “i d-don’t care anym-more..”

Tendrils start rubbing his legs, up to his thighs as another removes the jar from Sans’s hands. He gives a choked whine, sobbing and going limp in defeat, already giving up on getting his brother's ashes back.

“ _Obey, and you might get his dust back.”_

Sans shuts his eyes and gives a quiet whimper.

“ _Kiss me.”_

“‘m n-never getting him back…”

“ _OBEY!_ ”

“h-he’s gone…”

“ _This is your last chance pet or-”_

 **_“It’s not going to work. He is too far broken. I told you._ ** _”_

Sans flinches slightly as Chara’s voice comes from the shadows. He squints in an effort to see them, but outside from himself and the demon, he can’t see anything else.

“ _I can still make him do it!”_

He cries out as he’s pinned to the ground, face digging into the dirt as he feels tendrils slither further up his thighs. Sans muffles further protests, just staying limp and doing what he can to block it out.

_“_ **_But it won’t be the same, will it? Is this how you wanted it?”_ **

Sans whimpers as the coils snag the hem of his shorts, pausing in the process of yanking them down.

**_“I’m just saying. I was mortal, I know the mortal needs and wants more than you ever could. His SOUL would be broken now if not for your magic holding it together. He’s useless without his brother.”_ **

There’s a long pause. Sans’s hitched, muffled crying can be heard but nothing else.

 _“Very well.”_ The tentacles withdraw, _“Pet, wake up.”_

  


Sans opens his eyes to find himself in the smashed truck. He stares dazedly out the broken window, eye twitching in confusion. A second later the scruff of his shirt is grabbed and he's yanked from the burning wreck, thrown violently onto the grassy road beside the vehicle's remains.

“You are in for a world of hurt you little shit!” The man growls, glaring.

Sans sits up, holding his head still and looking around. Where's the cave? Where's the...Papyrus’s scarf? Where's _Papyrus_?

Sans feels the man check him. “1HP huh? Looks like I'm turning you to dust.”He says, aiming a punch for Sans.

Sans grunts as he’s hit. He feels his skull crack under the brass knuckles of the man’s fist. His HP drops to 0.01. “ow..”

The man kicks his ribs. Sans cries out as three of them break, rolling onto his side. 0.0001 HP.

“Pretty fucking resilient aren't you?” The man says, striking him again.

 _‘ow…’_ Sans shuts his eyes as the crack in his skull lengthens, whimpering at the pain.

“ _Lead him here.”_

 _‘can’t...move..’_ Sans explains as he feels his legs break in two.

“ _Shall I take you home?”_

 _‘i don’t know, what’s...what’s going on…? ow.’_ That felt like it might be his arms. 0.00001 HP.

“ _Well, you are letting yourself be attacked.”_

_‘i literally can’t move..’_

_“_ **_Oh for fuck’s sake, just because he can't die doesn't make him invulnerable. Plus he just woke the fuck up. Not everyone is a fucking demon you know. Send him back._ ** _”_

_“But he still hasn't-”_

_“_ **_And when he is like this, he can't you fucking idiot._ ** _”_

_“I don't like your tone!”_

_“_ **_Fucking deal with it. Send him back. He can go back later._ ** ”

Sans is vaguely aware of suddenly being surrounded by cold air, which causes him to give a quiet moan of relief as the heat is taken away from his sweating, broken bones.

 

The world goes white for a moment before he finds himself back in the cell. He slumps to the floor, breathing staggered and pained.

Chara enters, and lays him on his back, and kneeling next to him. “Want me to heal you?”

“th...th-that’d be...appreciated…”

They nod, and begin to heal him. “Yeah, they don't understand a lot of things us mortals have to go through. It's a constant frustration.”

“...s..s-speakin’ of...wh..wh-what the f-fuck is going on…?”

“What do you mean? You just got the shit kicked out of you, after you got in a car wreck.”

“wh...wh-where’s my brother’s scarf…?”

“Probably on your brother?”

“h-he’s dead…”

“Nnno he isn’t. You made a deal with them to keep him alive. As soon as you get some rest, you will go back to earning his life. Here, have some crackers, monster food variety. You need to replenish your magic.” Chara says, holding out a package of crackers.

“i f-failed, though, i s...i _saw_ him d-die, right...r-right in front of m-me..”

“You didn't fail persay. Technically it was their fault. As for your brother dying, that was probably just a dream.” They hold the crackers out insistently. “Eat.”

Sans shoves their hands away, forcing himself to sit up, “ _explain to me what the fuck happened_ !” He snaps, shoulders shaking, “one second i was holding Papyrus’s ashes and then the next i wake up in a car wreck you can’t just fucking expect me to go ‘oh it was a dream’ and _brush it off_! stop acting like anything about this situation is normal and that i shouldn’t be surprised!”

Chara sighs. “What do you want me to say? You were knocked out for at least a minute after the truck hit the fucking lamppost.”

Sans glares at them steadily, “i want you to tell me what happened in that ‘minute’.”

”You dreamed of your brother's death I assume, now eat your fucking food.”

“don’t give me that ‘i assume’ bullshit, Chara!”

“Fine! They put you in a dreamlike trance, read your mind then simulated killing your brother. Happy!?”

Sans is quiet for a second, and then puts his face in his hands and wheezes out a strained laugh, nodding, “y-yeah..”

“You are fucking welcome by the way. They wanted to kill him for real.” They say as they hold up the crackers again.

Sans takes them with shaking hands, “y-you s-stopped th-them..?”

Chara nods, “Do you need help opening those?”

Sans gives a huff, letting the plastic bag drop to the floor as he fails for the millionth time on getting his shaking hands to cooperate, “y-yeah...uh, please…”

They take the bag and open it with a single try, and they hand it to him before leaning against the cave wall. He devours it immediately, trying to subtly lick his bony fingers clean of the crumbs.

Chara chuckles. “You act like you didn't just eat three burgers.”

“burnt a lotta energy fighting with you and...whatever _it_ is...over control of my body.” Sans mumbles.

Chara nods, and pulls a necklace from under their shirt to idly toy with it.

Sans eyes it as he crumples up the bag, “...is that a…?” He gestures to their pendant.

“Hmm?” Chara asks, having been taken from their thoughts.

“..it looks like a monster grave necklace…”

Charas hand wraps around it. “It's nothing...”

“...’kay. i won’t press.” Sans decides, leaning his head back against the wall and letting out a long, shaky sigh, “..so just...just so i’m clear, then...Papyrus isn’t dead..?”

Chara shakes their head. “You should sleep.”

Sans breathes out, nodding and tugging himself free of his jacket. He folds it up into a makeshift pillow and lies down, resting his head against it and closing his eyes.

He opens one again and sits up, “...so uh then...everything that happened between the car crash and waking up here, that... _none_ of it _actually_ happened, right..?”

“You did get the shit beat out of you.”

“r-right, but like...besides that..”

“You mean from the crash to the guy ripping you out of the car?”

“yeah…”

“Yeah, no, everything between there never happened.”

Sans gives a shaky sigh of relief and murmurs a weak “thank god…” before lying back down and closing his eyes again.

“...Can I...n-nevermind.” Chara tries, losing their nerve before they can get their question out.

Sans squints, tilting his head to look at them suspiciously, “...can you what..?”

Chara blushes slightly. “Nevermind, forget it.”

His eyes narrow and he pushes himself back against the wall, watching them warily before exhaustion takes over, and his eyes close again in spite of the prickling in his spine.

Chara turns away, grasping their pendant before lying down as well. They watch Sans sleep, until they themselves fall asleep.

 

Sans is reluctant to come to, but his stomach is all too happy to loudly remind him that it needs to be fed, and so he wakes up with a slightly embarrassed groan, rubbing at his empty stomach and therefore his spine and ribcage. He sits up, blinking rapidly and feeling at his neck to make sure Papyrus’s scarf isn’t there.

Because he’s still alive.

He lets out a sigh of relief, chuckling and wiping at the corners of his eyes. That was probably the cruelest prank he’d even fallen for.

“Fuck, do you have to be so fuckin loud!?” Chara grumbles from the other side of the cell, waking up.

“...don’t you have a room?” Sans asks, shutting one eye. He’s pretty sure he remembers them leaving the main chamber for an area that had some kind of bed-looking thing in it. A very temptingly bed-looking thing...he’s considered trying to look for it himself, since it’s been almost a week without him having anything to lie down on besides the ground.

Chara shrugs. “You hungry?” They ask, changing the subject and rubbing their eyes.

Sans narrows his eyes at them, but decides not to challenge them about why they were watching him sleep. Instead he nods, rubbing at his abdomen. “Yeah..”

Chara stands, stretches, then gestures him over as they push the vines apart with their magic. He gets up but follows at a cautious distance, wary of their every motion.

They notice his caution. “I don’t need to fuck until after I eat.” They grumble, leading him to their makeshift kitchen.

Sans immediately turns on his heel and walks in the opposite direction.

They roll their eyes as they notice him retreating. “You have to eat, because when they get back you are going out again, with or without your magic. You don’t want a repeat of last time do you?” They call out as they rummage through a cooler

Sans shivers, pausing in place and rubbing at his arms, “...no…” He says meekly.

“Then come pick something to eat, the monster food is over there.” They say, pointing to a stack of coolers and bags.

Sans reluctantly shuffles back into their kitchen, still keeping an eye on them as he goes over to the bags and opens them up, testingly sniffing and then eating the first sandwich he comes across. It’s fresh...it must be from whomever _it_ took yesterday...

Chara smirks at his expression. “You get used to it.”

“yeah if i signed up for this maybe i wouldn’t be so fucking psychopathic about it.” Sans mumbles, swallowing and tossing the plastic bag it came from, hoping to god he isn’t touching some poor monster’s dust.

“What do you mean?” Chara asks, taking out a container of yogurt.

Sans takes note of the expiration date on the little plastic cup - it’s a dairy product, so…

Chara must also get ‘field trips’, then. Sans logs that away as unconsciously as possible.

“you agreed to host a demon so you probably aren’t as disturbed by the thought of eating some recently dead monster’s food?”

They scoff. “Are you kidding, my first month they had to force me to eat because I would get whiny after three days of boycotting the food.”

“well seems like you whined your way into getting yourself some fresher stuff..”

They chuckle.”It works. Being their host has its advantages. I still eat the other stuff though. They only let me out every so often. Or they just ask me what I want like the past 12 years.” They sigh and look down at their yogurt.

“uh-huh. so then why do they need a host?” Sans asks, ignoring their melancholy.

“Staying incorporeal drains their energy. I am basically their power saver. They wait for victims in me, unless I need to sleep and eat, or if you know, a victim shows up.”

“they can’t be...possessing you while you’re eating?”

“They can, but they hate mortal food, and I love eating.”

“so were you absent when they were busy jamming rotten food into my face or were you just getting some sick kick out of it?”

“I'm not usually ‘awake’ when I'm possessed.”

“well that’s one less thing to be pissed at you about.”

 

Sans is all too happy to let the conversation die out, getting himself absorbed in eating. He's never had ready access to do much food at once before. By the time he stops eating he's leaning against the wall and dazedly patting a small blue belly that's formed around his midsection.

Chara smirks in amusement. “That's new.”

“hm. what?” Sans turns his gaze to them.

“The belly. Didn't even know you could get one.”

Sans glances down at himself, “..huh. yeah, excess magic storage.”

“It's kinda cute.” They remark, amused.

Sans rolls his eyes, “creep.”

They snicker and shrug, before finishing off their yogurt.

“..when is it...when are ‘they’ coming back? just wanna get this food fetching thing done..”

“Fuck if I know.” They murmur, throwing the container away, and walking up to him.

Sans looks up when he sees their feet approaching, backing up until his shoulders hit the wall. His sockets go dark.

Chara sighs. “Still a no?”

Sans shakes his head, wheezing out a shaky laugh, “h-ha...does it matter what i say, though?”

“Would it change your mind if I said please?”

His brow furrows and he snorts, “‘please’? as in ‘please fuck me mr. skeleton’? it’d make me think you were really desperate.”

“What makes you think I'm not?” They say with a small chuckle.

“okay but consider this - no.”

“Why?”

“i don't want to. i really..really don't want to..”

“But why?”

Sans drags his hands down his face, “why am i trying to explain this to someone with the emotional intelligence of a willing demon host…”

They step closer to him. “I can beg, if you want me to.”

Sans puts his hands up, “i’ll beg you to not beg.”

They let out a frustrated huff. “You make no sense.”

“let's make an easy to understand checklist.” Sans splays out his fingers, tapping them and curling them in one by one, “i just woke up from a vivid nightmare where i saw my brother get killed, and then nearly got tentacle raped. i’m a fucking _pet_ to a creepy, unsympathetic _demon_..” He gives the black collar around his throat a disgusted tug, scowling, “i’m about to go out to try and lure some poor sap to their grisly demise, and there's all the pressure to try and enjoy it while i can because who knows if i’m ever going to leave this damn cave again?” Sans shakes his head, “in conclusion - none of these things put me in the mood to lose my virginity to some random creep i met yesterday, who, by the way, made a great first impression by trying to molest me within the first five minutes of us meeting.”

“It wasn't 5 minutes. Besides, you were rude and I didn't think you would stay for long.”

“oh, excuse me, i meant **_6_ ** minutes. you know, the proper amount of time to wait before trying to fuck somebody against their will.”

“Tch, now you are just being an asshole.”

“that's what i do.”

Chara sighs, but then starts to convulse. They make a gagging noise, and their eyes and mouth start dripping the black liquid.

Sans shifts his jaw, rubbing nervously at his arm, “...h-hey boss. welcome back…”

A tendril wraps around his ribcage, and two others around his legs. “Thank you pet. How was your rest?”

“uh...i g-gotta...gotta m-make a complaint…”

“Oh?”

“i d..d-didn’t r-really appreciate th-that wh-whole n-nightmare...i mean th-thanks for n..n-not actually killing m-my bro, but seeing him die, that r...that r-really fucked with my head…”

“Consider it a warning _pet_.” The demon growls.

Sans swallows, “m-maybe don't p-possess me into c-car theft again?”

“Excuse me?” They glower, the tendril around his ribs tightening. “ _You_ entered the car.”

“t-to hide in it, i w-wasn’t g….i t-told you i c-couldn’t drive-!”

“I don't appreciate your tone. “ They growl, his ribs threatening to crack.

Sans cries out in pain, “i-i’m s-sorry i j-just c-can’t h-hold up m-my deal i-if you do s-somethin’ like that again!”

A tendril forces itself into his mouth. _“I think it's time for you to shut up.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TENTACLE SEX IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR A T LEAST LUCY H O P E S SO


	5. A Pet’s Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is put in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8P

It’s strictly reflex that makes Sans grab the tentacle and try to pull it out from between his jaws, choking and digging his fingers sharply into it, instinctively trying to inflict pain.

Two more tendrils force his hands behind his back as they slap his face. “Do  **not** attack me again!” They seethe, angry slits of red forming in their black eyes. The absolute fury in their tone makes Sans quake in fear. His shoulders draw in and he goes stiff, making no motion against the magic feelers, although he can’t stop squirming at the discomfort.

“Nod if you understand.”

He nods, eyelights shrinking to pinpricks.

“My word is law. Any resistance will be punished. Understand?”

Sans nods again, every bone in his body rattling violently in fear.

The tendril in his mouth exits. “Kiss me.”

Sans's eyes shift to the side and he parts his mouth slightly, struggling to form a tongue under lack of stimulation. The tendrils loosen, and begin to move along his bones as the demon pulls him into a kiss. Sans mutes his choking sounds, shuddering repeatedly and squirming in the grasp, keeping his fists clenched. 

“Feels good doesn't it?” The demon purrs.

Sans nods again, hoping the blatant lie isn’t immediately called out.

“Tell me how good you feel pet.”

“...feels great.” Sans tries, wincing at his own pitiful effort.

“Look at me when you answer!” They reply as they slap him.

Sans forces his eyes up, swallowing, “s-sorry...i l..i-it f..it f-feels g…” His sockets tear up and a sob escapes him, “i-i’m sorry...i’m s-sorry boss i-i’m t...i-i’m s-so scared…”

“Relax pet~” They coo, voice suddenly soft. The tendrils around his legs start coiling higher, and the tendril around his ribs starting to tease his bones.

Sans jolts, quivering and shutting his eyes. “m-mph...gh..” His torso twists and his legs draw in as his body fights between wanting to escape the sensation and draw closer to it.

“Let me hear how good it feels~” They purr as the tendrils around his legs gently graze his pelvis.

He gives a frightened yelp of fright, shaking his head and barely choking back pleas for it to stop. Sans tries to hold eye contact and talk at the same time but his gaze keeps dropping and his voice keeps freezing up.

They slap him again. “I said, let me hear you!”

“p-please...p-please n-no i c...n-no nonononononono..!” Sans feels rationality slipping as a tentacle circles his notch and he starts kicking out, breath hitching and turning to hyperventilation, “nnonononono h-help me s-somebody help  _ me h-help me l-let me out s-somebody- _ !”

“Shhhh, relax pet relax~” They say as they start kissing him.

Sans starts fighting back more viciously, his movements getting more desperate. He can sense the growing tension in the coils wrapped around him as he keeps struggling.

_ ‘i’m trying to stop i’m trying to stop i can’t i’m scared i’m scared i’m scared i’m sorry i’m  _ **_sorry_ ** _ i’m just so scared i can’t stop i’m  _ **_sorry_ ** _ please…!’ _

_ “ _ Shhhh just enjoy the feelings~” They start licking up his cheek.

_ ‘can we s...can we slow down, please, this is too fast it’s too fast it’s scaring me i don’t wanna be raped oh god i don’t want this i don’t want this i’m sorry i’m trying i swear i’m trying have MERCY please have MERCY…’ _

“If you think I'm going to let  _ them _ take you, well, you think wrong.” The demon says with a chuckle, nipping at his neck.

“Ch….Ch-Chara h-help m-me, p-please h-help me…”

“They aren't awake~” The demon sings, chuckling. The tendrils start to move faster.

Sans cries out, feeling his face burn in shame as a moan is forced out of him. The small part of his brain that isn't panicking is glad that Chara isn't conscious - supposing they even  _ could  _ do anything to help, they wouldn't. They'd just laugh at him later for being pathetically weak about it all...about crying out for  _ them,  _ of all people.

“g-gh... _ h-hn _ , wh.. _ ah _ -hfuck..!” Sans writhes in the tentacles’ grip as they tease the entrance to his notch, and then slowly push in. He yelps, tongue finally forming as his legs are roughly spread. “n-no…”

“Enjoy it~” They order as they free his arms to start rubbing them.

“ _ nh _ , p-please, i d...mmph.. _ ah _ , no no no..!” Sans cries out as one of the coils enters him and pushes deeper, slowly traveling up his spine as he yells. 

The tendrils work him till he almost climaxes, before slowing down teasingly. Sans writhes likes he's in pain, gasping and choking on strangled ‘p-please’s. He exhaustedly leans his sweaty forehead against their hand as they pet him, closing his eyes and begging for it to be over with. 

“Do you want to finish pet?”

Sans nods tearfully, “g-get it over w-with p-please get it o-over w-with…”

“Tell me how good it feels~” They pant, moaning and pushing in further, Chara's body shivering as the demon focuses on pleasuring itself.

“i..i-it h-hurts…” Sans hiccups, crying out weakly as his legs spasm, “p-please, it hurts, i-it hurts, p-please…”

The demon bites his shoulder, giving a growl. “Tell. Me. How. Good. It. Feels.”

He shuts his eyes, tears streaming down his face, “gh...i-it f...f-feels good, b-boss, it f-feels g- _ nh _ ! gh!” Sans clenches his fists, feeling dangerously light-headed, “g-gh...p-please f-finish, p-please..”

“Very good my pet.” They praise as the tendrils finish him quickly.

Sans tries to ignore their gasps and moans, and the loud, pleased growl they give while he just shudders weakly. It's all he can do to keep from screaming in relief as he's finally dropped.

“You have three hours to rest before you go get me food. Chara insisted that mortals need rest after anything that makes them sweat.” They say before leaving Chara's body, causing the human to fall to the floor once more.

Sans shakily pulls his shorts back up, staying unnaturally silent as he pulls his knees to his forehead, tightly hugging his legs. Chara can barely hear him breathing as they come to. 

“Gah, fucking...every fucking time!” Chara yells, holding their head.

Sans curls up tighter.

Chara looks up at him. “Two questions. Why are you still here and what the fuck is up with you?”

The sudden, violent sob Sans gives and what little of the shamed expression they can see on his face answers at least one of their questions. 

“Shit, Sans, you alright?” They touch his shoulder and he jerks away from them, whimpering. 

“g-god, no, n-no more, p-please, n-not now n-not so soon please i c-can’t do it i can't do it…!”

“No no, I'm not going to do anything. Did...did they take you?”

Sans buries his face further into his jacket sleeves, sobbing. 

“Shit you're upset. Um... I'm not sure...um... do you need a shoulder to cry on?”

“wh...wh-why the f-fuck would y-you c-care…?!” Sans tries to drag himself away from them, holding up his arm over his face defensively when they make the slightest movement, “y-you wanted to d-do this t-to me t-too y-you w-were g-going to h-h-hurt m-me…” He grits his teeth, pushing himself to his seat and huddling away in the corner where he can keep an eye on them. 

“But I didn't.”

“g-go to  _ h-hell _ , i d-don’t need your f-fake s-sympathy..” Sans tries to get to his feet, but he crumples back to the ground, crying out and holding a hand over his tailbone, face burning painfully in shame. He can't even walk. He has to heal it but he's terrible at healing and he was trying to save his extra magic for teleporting later...

Chara huffs. “Whatever. I was trying to help.” They stand up and head towards the other room. “Do you call everyone who wants to help fake sympathisers?”

“w-wait..”

They stop and turn. “What?”

“i n...i n-need help…” He says weakly, avoiding their eyes, “...i..i-i’m r-really shit a-at healing and i c...c-can’t w-walk…”

“Do you really want my help? Or are you just going to say more rude things to me?”

Sans's eyes water threateningly, “Ch-Chara p-please...i-i’m sorry i y-yelled, Ch-Chara, i th...i th-thought you were going t-to...a-and right after  _ it _ , a-and i d..i d-didn’t want…” All traces of fake anger disappear from his face as he starts crying, “i-i’m s-sorry don't l-leave me alone r-right now,  _ please _ …” He begs. “‘m s-scared, i-i’m s-so scared…”

Chara nods and makes their way back, sitting next to him. “You want me to heal you?”

Sans nods, trying to shift into a position that doesn't hurt his aching notch, “p-please…”

Chara places a hand on his arm, and he can feel the warmth of their healing magic enter him. A fumbled moan escapes him and he closes his eyes, shifting to lie down on his stomach with his legs spread slightly to alleviate the pain. 

Chara moves their hand to his back, routing the magic to any spots sending pain signals. Sans sighs, jolting and arching his back a bit at the powerful but soothing magic. “mph..”

“Feeling better?” They ask, amused. 

Sans nods. After a while he pushes himself back to his knees, absently tugging down his t-shirt and rubbing at his scuffed belly, “th..thanks…”

“Will you kiss me?” They ask suddenly, almost shyly. “Nothing more, but I  _ did _ help you...”

Sans swallows, rubbing nervously at his arm. He nods slowly, turning his eyes away. If he says no they probably won't help him again. 

Chara situates themselves in front of him. “I'll let you go first if you want.”

Sans looks at them but quickly has to look away, fists curling up in his lap. Of course he keeps imagining their eyes are pitch black and dripping, now. 

“..i d...i d-don’t know how to kiss..”

“Damn, how much of a virgin  _ were _ you? Anyway, it depends on the kiss. There is the starting innocent kisses and there is the kiss with tongue. I can show you. Despite how they might have done it, it's not supposed to hurt.”

Sans stares at them blankly, “...what..?”

“Nevermind, do you want me to go first?”

Sans shakes his head, confused, “i don't...i don't know? i don't  _ know,  _ Chara, i d...j-just do what you want…”

“I'll go slow then.” They say as they caress his cheek, gently guiding him to their mouth.

Sans flinches at their touch but forces himself to hold still, parting his jaw and trying to form a tongue. 

Chara lick gently around his mouth, before pulling him closer, and letting their tongue enter his mouth. They sense his breathing getting shallower and he grows tense under their touch. 

They pull away. “Am I hurting you? Did I not heal you all the way?”

“...s-scared…”

“Of a kiss? Sans, I'm not going to fuck you.”

“i’m sorry..”

Chara sighs. “Other than them hurting you, why are you so scared of sex and kissing? Or any kind of intimacy?”

“...w-wasn’t scared of it ‘t-til now...j-just didn't w-want it…” Sans sniffs, swallowing, “i...i a-always thought it w-was somethin’ special, n-now it's just...j-just awful…” He shuts his eyes and ducks his head. “...just kiss me. d-do what you want...n-not like i can stop you, a-anyway…”

Chara sighs again, and caresses his cheek once more, but instead of attempting another deep kiss, they peck him gently on his mouth. Sans closes his eyes, echoing their sigh. He doesn't flinch when they do it again. 

“There, that wasn't so bad was it?” They say with a light tone.

Slowly Sans shakes his head. 

They smile, and move to sit against the wall. “You can lay your head in my lap if you want to.”

Sans falls to his side pathetically fast, letting his head rest on their legs as he curls up. They gently rub his arm and back comfortingly.

“heh...i was s-screaming f-for you of all p-people to help m-me..”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“it's p-pretty pathetic..”

Chara chuckles. “After years of no physical contact with anybody, I'm pretty pathetic too.”

“...i d..i d-didn’t th-think they'd…..that th-they’d h-hurt me like that..”

“They are a demon with no regards to mortal needs and feelings. They fucking  _ eat _ mortals. You are nothing more than a toy to them. Is it really so surprising?”

“...u-usually when you adopt a ‘pet’ y-you’re not planning on fucking it..”

“For mortals. Demons don't go by mortal law.”

“just s-sayin’...i w-wasn’t expecting..”

“Alright, alright. I got it.” They say with a hint of annoyance.

“...sorry..” He says, voice small. 

They sigh. “You’re fine.” They idly start scratching at his skull.

Sans grunts, his eyes fluttering closed, “mph..”

Chara smiles, and continues.

His leg twitches, “mph..mm.. _ krr _ …”

“You are full of surprises aren't you?” They ask with a chuckle.

Sans hums, sighing and allowing himself to be lulled to sleep by their gentle strokes on his skull. 

  


He wakes up to being lifted by tendrils. Immediately he, starts thrashing in panic. 

“Calm yourself pet, rest time is over.” The demon says as the tendrils restrain him so they can nuzzle him.

Sans tries to calm his breathing, nodding, “o-okay…”

“There you go, good boy~” They praise, kissing his forehead.

Sans nods, struggling to put his feet on the ground. 

“So pet, are you ready to get me some food?”

“y-yes sir…”

“Sir huh? Well, do you have a plan this time?” They ask amused.

“av-void cars..”

They giggle. “Good plan. Good luck~” They say before he wakes up back in the edge of the forest. To his surprise, he finds Chara lying nearby.

Sans shakily gets to his feet, stepping over towards them, “...Chara…?”

“Hmm? Ow! Gah-  _ fuck _ . Why is it so fucking  _ bright!?” _ They exclaim, sitting up and rubbing their eyes.

“...y...y-you’re outside…?”

“Am I? Is that why I can't open my fucking eyes without being blinded!?”

“...uhm.” Sans glanced around, and then positioned himself so he was standing between their face and the sun.

“Gnn, that's a little better. Thanks.” They say, trying to keep their eyes open for more than a few seconds. 

“...when’s...when’s the last time you’ve been outside?”

“Heh, far longer than the last time I saw another mortal.” They say, squinting.

“...huh…” Sans turns his eyes to the side.

_ ‘...just by the fact that i’m not in crippling pain right now, i know you’re watching, so why...why’s Chara out here too..?’ _

_ “Because both of you complained it was my fault, so I am just going to observe.” _

“It's fucking hot out here too, how do people live with this?” Chara continues to complain.

“....sorry you’re havin’ a bad time but…” Sans gestures over  his shoulder with his thumb, “...i kinda have to go...steal SOULs to save my bro’s life...so…”

“Give me a sec” They grumble, before  pulling sunglasses from their pocket. “Thanks, you are actually useful for something.” They murmur as they put them on.

“i mean, i meant that you should probably...y’know, stay behind, while i go..”

“You’re going to ditch me?”

“...i have to do this alone...o-or they’re just going to turn around and say ‘it didn’t count, you didn’t do it yourself’ and then they’ll….Paps, they’ll…”

“Well, what the fuck am I gonna do?”

Sans nearly snaps his fingers in half in his fretful fidgeting, “fuck, i don’t  _ know _ ? go for a walk? smell some flowers? enjoy time outside for both of us? i’m gonna be kinda distracted what with being a murderer and everything…”

Chara shifts nervously. “Fine, go ahead. I'll manage.”

“...sorry..”

“Yeah, whatever. Go on, save your brother.”

Sans turns away, pulling his hood up, “i’ll bring you back a souvenir..”

“Make it good.” They murmur as they stand.

“t-shirt?”

They snort. “Yeah, sure.”

“i’ll try not to get blood on it.”

“Kay. Good luck. Let me know if you need backup.” They say, waving him off.

_ ‘pretty sure i’m not allowed any.’ _ Sans thinks to himself with a silent sigh, jogging up the hill and stepping back onto the grungy sidewalk.

It’s a shame that he has no choice but to make it back out of this alive.

  


Chara sighs as he walks away. They look around,  feeling a little overwhelmed. Might as well head to town, and glass half full, they could get laid.

They laugh to themselves as they head to town, excitement chasing away their nervousness.

  


Sans is enjoying himself considerably less as he pulls his hood up, heading for the worst section of the city  as the  sun  begins to set, and tugging his shirt down for the millionth time. He’s sweating a lot.

“hey man, got any change?”

He scrounges his pockets and hands over a dollar bill to the figure. 

Suddenly he is forced forward from behind, finding himself forced against the wall. He can feel tugging at his jacket.

Right. Of course.

“bad idea, pal.” Sans sighs, getting a firm grip on the assaulter’s wrist and teleporting them both to the forest. 

“The fuck? Where am I?” The assailant tries to leave the forest, but more forest just pops up in front of him. Sans can hear the giggling of the demon.

_ ‘i don't wanna watch.’ _

“ _ He’s not enough. Your brother’s life force is high. Did you even bother to check this guy?” _ The demon chastises as the assailant gets dragged off, screaming.

“i didn't figure he was enough.” Sans assures, lifting his hands and turning away, “he just kinda...volunteered really abruptly..”

“ _ I won’t complain, hehehehe.” _

“i dunno that sounded suspiciously like complaining just now..”

Sans feels his soul ache warningly. “ _ I was merely observing. If someone promises you a pizza,  but gives you a candy bar, you are going to comment on  it!” _

Sans stops walking and then snorts, putting his forehead in his hand, “that's the weirdest fucking analogy..”

“ _ Maybe I should void this agreement of ours. I can have Chara fetch me your brother at any time.” _

Sans swallows, falling silent and lowering his head as he walks, picking up the pace a bit. 

“ _ It  would serve you well to hold your tongue pet.” _

“..sorry..”

“ _ Now fulfill your end of the agreement.” _

“yes boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart:


	6. A Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problem.

Chara took another drink, groaning as it burns down their throat. How can other mortals  _ enjoy _ this? Oh well, it was free thanks to some guy who offered it to them. They had managed to get two other people to fuck them before they got to the bar, and they were in a pretty good mood. It really had been too long since they last been intimate with someone. The best part was that they didn’t need to worry about the shifty partners, since they could just heal any ailments that could befall them.

The man who bought them the drink grins. “Yer quite the pretty thing aren’t cha?”

Chara mirrors his grin. “Thank you. You’re not so bad yourself.”

The man chuckles. “Hows that drink tastin’?”

They look at the glass idly. “I am still a bit unused to alcohol, I must admit, still, I am not one to turn down a gift.” They empty the glass and cringe once more. The man takes their hand.

“Got any plans tonight? Anybody else to be with.”

Chara shakes their head, though the action makes their vision swim. They clear their throat. “Nah, I’m free for a while, whatcha got in mind?” They ask, allowing him to take their hand fully.

“Just some fun.”

Chara chuckles. “I’m down for that... woah, that drink was stronger than I thought, or I have a shit tolerance, I think I might be drunk already.”

The man chuckles, standing up and helping the now dizzy Chara to their feet. “Come on, lets get you outta here hmm?”

They nod, giggling as their vision swims. “Yeah... sure!” Chara is vaguely aware of their soul burning faintly.

 

_ “Sans, we have a problem. Pause your hunt.” _

Sans stops walking, “yeah? what...wh-what’s the matter..?”

“ _ I have lost connection with Chara. I need you to find them.” _

“aren’t they your host?” Sans turns around and begins walking back in the direction of the forest anyway, “can’t you just teleport them home?”

“ _ They have gotten over intoxicated. Not to mention I was forced from them as the alcohol joined their soul. I also have reason to believe they were drugged.” _

“fuck..” So if he’d just gotten sloshed when getting those burgers, he could have gotten out of the demon’s range? Dammit. He starts jogging, “...i can teleport, but that’ll take energy, and...can you promise me you’ll let me out again, or is this my last chance? ‘cause Chara is gonna have to come second to my chore list if that’s the case…”

He blinks, and he is suddenly in front of a bar.  _ “This was their last location. They were headed south before I was forced from them completely.”  _

Sans looks around, “...which...which ways’ south…?”

He finds himself walking down the sidewalk a ways before they give him control again.

“oh...okay. uhm...i’ll try to find them…? i can’t..can’t guarantee results…”

“ _ You  _ **_will_ ** _ find them. Their soul will shatter if they get too far from me.” _

Goddammit..he just  _ barely  _ doesn’t hate them enough for that to matter to him. Biting back a groan, Sans starts jogging, keeping his eyes open as he looks left and right. Time to hunt down the little brat…

 

A few blocks down the street, he can see a figure moving slowly. His eyes narrow and he presses closer to the wall as he picks up his pace, his steps silent.  _ ‘i think i see somebody…’ _

He sees the figure duck into an alley, and he sees that it’s carrying another.

He sighs,  _ ‘found ‘em.’ _ He starts walking faster. Just as he reaches the alley, a man hurries past him, no longer carrying anything. Sans snatches his wrist reflexively, “hey!”

The man shoots a brief expression of panic before it becomes a glare. “What do you want?” 

Sans feels himself being checked. He flinches, as always. “who’d you just dump back there, pal?”

“Trash. Mind your own business, runt.”

Sans’s eye flares up and the man finds himself staring down Gaster Blasters on all sides, “that’s what i  _ am  _ doin’, ‘buddy’. and let’s just say god help ya if i find what i’m lookin’ for.” He walks into the alley, “don’t move a bone.”

The man flees as soon as Sans enters the alley. Sans winces as he snaps his fingers and one of the blaster’s fires, singing one of the attacker’s legs clean off. Luckily the heat closes the wound before he can bleed out.

That was something excessively violent that Sans wouldn’t have done if he hadn’t just rolled over the limp figure in the alley to reveal Chara’s bruised face, and bare, beaten body. “you fuckin’ idiot…” He sighs.

The man screams as he is downed, trying to crawl away. Sans sheds his jacket and wraps it around Chara’s shoulders,  _ ‘i found them...how long until you can teleport them home?’ _

“ _ I can teleport you if they are in your arms.” _

_ ‘i was gonna grab stumpy back there..’  _ Sans peeks out of the alley at the crawling figure, checking him,  _ ‘he's not... _ **_weak_ ** _ , anyway?’ _

_ “He is a bit closer to your target. Grab onto him and I’ll take him with.” _

“right.” Sans marches out, grabbing the villain by the scruff of his jacket and dragging him back into the alleyway. He takes a hold of Chara's wrist. “okay. let's go.”

In an instant, they are back in the cave.

“W-where the fuck am I?” The man yells.

The demon’s incorporeal form hovers in front of the man. “ _ You damaged my host. Do you even know how badly you screwed up? _ ” They taunt, glaring lividly. 

The man just stays petrified in fear.

Sans raises his hand, “badly?”

The demon laughs.  _ “Ohh, more than badly~”  _ They say with a sadistic grin.  _ “I am going to make this hurt!”  _ Tendrils lash out of them, impaling the now screaming man. They start sucking out his life force, slowly, letting the man stay in complete agony for as long as possible.

Sans curls up against the cave wall, covering his head with his arms and shutting his eyes tightly against the horrible noises. 

 

After a guesstimated three hours, the screaming stops, the man not even recognisable as human. Sans dares to look up and immediately gags, tucking his face away and giving a nauseous groan. 

The demon laughs at his reaction.  _ “Mortals~” _ They chuckle to themselves, before dissolving the remains of Chara's attacker.  _ “Pet, bring me my host. _ ”

Sans uncurls and drags over Chara’s still unconscious body.

_ “Lay them out so I can see the extent of damage,” _

He obeys, “three cracked ribs, twelve upper body bruises, a dislocated left shoulder, and a sprained ankle.” Sans says, “...i uh, i didn't check...elsewhere, though, so…” He clears his throat and removes his jacket from their shoulders.

“ _ Hmm...” _ The demon considers, checking Chara over, before getting angry. “ _ That son of a bitch tried to claim my host.” _ The demon turns their glare to Sans. “ _ You should have kept a better eye on them!” _

Sans bows his head, “you're right. i’m sorry.” Because playing the ‘that's not fair’ card doesn't ever seem to work in his favor. 

The demon gets to work healing their host. “ _ You missed quite a bit of head injuries” _ they criticise, before turning back their focus to Chara.

“i’m sorry.”

The demon doesn’t respond. 

As soon as they heal the ribs, Chara starts to stir. Sans moves back to his corner, sitting down and watching the process. 

“Wher’m’I?!” Chara asks, trying to sit up quickly. 

“ _ Home. Lay back down so I can finish healing you.” _

Chara takes a slow breath and complies, staring at the ceiling. 

“..u-uh wh...what're we gonna do about their clothes…?” Or lack thereof.

Chara winces, and the demon just laughs. “ _ Get them new ones obviously. I can do that. Pet should have stayed by you instead of leaving you to humans who wanted to claim you.” _

Sans shifts his jaw, “i can do that while you heal them.”

“ _ You would just get the wrong kind. I'll do it when I am done healing them. Besides, you need to focus on getting me the correct food.” _

“wait, i thought it could be a cumulative kinda thing...i mean i’ve brought you two, i can get more...it'll equal out eventually, right?”

“ _ I just thought you wanted to get this over with before your brother entered my forest.” _

“i mean i’m just double checking that i haven't been wasting my time..”

“ _ Obeying me is never a waste of time!” _ The demon snaps.

“whoa.” Sans holds up his hands, “not what i meant.”

“ _ Then what  _ **_did_ ** _ you mean?” _ They interrogate.

“i meant i wanted to know if i was repaying my debt at all by bringing you people, or if you were only gonna let Paps live if i fetched you  _ one _ person that had more life force juice than him. that's all.” Sans keeps his tone as steady as possible, barely keeping calm at the angry glare they have fixed on him. 

“ _ I see. Well you should know, every deal I make I am soul bound to.” _ They smirk.

“oh. good to know.”

“ _ So you have nothing to worry about me breaking  _ **_my_ ** _ word.” _

Sans's eyes narrow, “hey, my brother's life is on the line. i don't plan on breaking my word either.”

“ _ Then you have nothing to complain about.” _

Chara gasps, fighting to stay still as the healing reaches their pelvic area.

“yessir.”

“S-so Sans, did a get me that t-shirt?” Chara asks with a small chuckle.

Sans rolls his eyes, “i’d have planned harder on it if i’d known you were going to leave yours behind.”

“Aww, shit, I liked that sweater. Ah well, out with the old. Still, I'll just put it on your tab.” They say with a wink.

Sans squints, “huh?”

They laugh. “You’ll just owe me.”

“i saved your life.”

“Touche.” They sigh, and sit up as their legs get completely healed. “For the record, I had no idea there could be drugs in alcohol. I only had one small cup. I barely even remember what the guy looked like.”

“well now you know. when’s the last time you’ve been outside?” Sans asks, tone irritated.

“Hell if I know. Way more than twelve years that's for sure.”

“then how…” Sans squints, “...wait, how old are you?”

“More than a hundred thats for certain.” They answer, amused at his reaction.

“more than a hundred years old and you don’t know to  _ not  _ take anything from strangers?”

They shrug. “I have been theirs since I was a child. And I didn’t have the ideal childhood. If we are going to talk about doing stupid things, you are certainly not one to lecture me, mr. enter a dangerous forest ill equipped with 1hp.” They quip, crossing their arms. “What's accepting a gift to  _ that? _ ”

“i don't have time to talk to you. i have to go back out.” Sans says, getting himself some monster food and working on bringing his magic levels back up.

“Yeah, alright.” They say, walking towards their ‘bed’ and wrapping the blanket around themself.

Sans sighs, rubbing at his eyes,  _ ‘okay...i’m ready to go back out.’ _

 

After hours of walking, and getting nearer to the bad side of town with no sign of anybody, Sans finds himself starting to grow exhausted. Maybe word of the abductions has gotten out, and everyone is hiding indoors...that would be pretty inconvenient. Whatever the reason, he's tired, and hasn't had proper sleep in over twelve hours, now. He takes a break, resting against a streetlamp. He is not used to so much activity...

...He wakes up to someone shaking his shoulder. 

“EXCUSE ME PERSON, YOU FELL ASLEEP IN A NOT SO COVERED AREA. IT IS QUITE DANGEROUS TO DO SO.”

“nph...ten m’r minutes, Paps…” Sans mumbles.

“S-SANS!?”

“five.” He tries to barter.

“SANS! YOU’RE STILL ALIVE!?”

Sans groans as he’s picked up and gently shaken, “u-ug-g-gh, P-P-a-a-a-aps…” He whines, crossing his arms over his face.

“DON'T WORRY SANS, I WILL TAKE YOU HOME SO YOU CAN SLEEP.” Papyrus says, hugging Sans tightly.

Sans just sighs, instinctively shifting himself in Papyrus’s arms to rest more comfortably, and easily blacking out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is REALLY Papyrus this time


	7. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans says goodbye but not for forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know when your demon owner doesn't know how sex works

Sans wakes up to the sun in his eyes. He rolls over onto his face promptly, groaning.

“SANS? ARE... YOU AWAKE?” Papyrus asks, sitting nearby, having kept watch as his prodigal brother slept.

“.......P…” He opens his eyes, pushing himself up and abruptly turning to look at his brother, “....Paps…?”

He is immediately wrapped in an embrace. “WHERE HAVE-H-HOW DID YOU-W-WHY DID YOU GO!?”Papyrus questions.

Sans stays deathly silent, but clings to his brother tightly. 

_ ‘...please don't hurt him..’ _

Sans feels his hand let go of Papyrus, and cover his mouth. “ _ Keep silent about us and bring me food soon, and he will be safe.” _

_ ‘...can i visit with him then? for a bit?’ _

“...”

“SANS?” Papyrus asks, pulling away, looking down at the ground. “WHY DID YOU GO?”

“ _ Chara tells me it will be mentally beneficial to speak with him, so you may.” _

Sans immediately sobs and grabs onto his brother again, wheezing and crying openly, “P-Papyrus i-i...i’m so  _ s-sorry, bro,  _ i m-messed up i messed up so b-bad i’m s-sorry-!”

He feels his brother shudder, and start crying as well. “I M-MISSED Y-YOU S-SO M-M-MUCH B-BROTHER...”

“m-missed you too…”

After a few minutes of crying, Papyrus pulls away. “I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD. I THOUGHT I WAS ALONE. I’M...” Papyrus takes a breath. “PART OF ME SAYS NONE OF THIS IS REAL...”

“....Paps, i...i k-kinda made a mistake…”

“I KNOW, AND I FORGIVE YOU. NO MORE RUNNING INTO DANGEROUS FORESTS!”

“...that's...that's the thing, i k...i h-have to go back…”

Papyrus meets his eyes with a hurt expression. “SANS, NOW IS NOT A TIME FOR JOKES...”

Sans winces at the look, glancing away.  _ ‘...please let me tell him. i can make it sound...not so bad. i promise.’ _

“ _ The last thing I need is a town full of people scouring my forest for a demon.” _

_ ‘no complaining, no hesitation, no objections, no ‘no’ from me.’  _ Sans barters abruptly,  _ ‘whatever you want from me i’ll do it, so long as you don't hurt Papyrus.’  _ He shuts his eyes,  _ ‘i’ll be the perfect pet, master. just let me be honest with my brother.’ _

“ _ You will obey me no matter what! The answer is no.” _

“SANS?”

_ ‘Chara help, please..’ _

_ “ _ **_Sans, don't be an idiot. What you are offering is impossible and you know it._ ** _ ” _

“...Paps, i...i c-can’t stay…”

Papyrus scoots back against the far wall, looking away. “WHY?” The hurt in his tone is obvious.

Sans moves back over to him, hugging him tightly and trembling, “i w-wish i could tell you i j-just...i  _ want to tell you _ i w-want to but i  _ can’t…!” _

“YOU FOUND A PLACE, DIDN'T YOU. YOU JUST DON'T WANT ME TO KNOW.” Papyrus accuses, a hint of bitterness in his tone. “YOU SAID WE WERE IN THIS TOGETHER...”

Sans just presses his forehead further into Papyrus’s scarf, his shaking growing worse. 

“DID YOU EVEN  _ GO _ INTO THE FOREST?” Despite his anger, and betrayed tone, he clings to Sans.

“i w-wish to g-god i h-hadn’t, P-Paps..” Sans chokes, sobbing and feeling tears pour down his face, “i w-want to s-stay...i w-want to  _ stay  _ i sh-shouldn’t have l-left..”

Papyrus’s eyes widen as the pieces click into place. “IS, IS THE CREATURE COMING FOR YOU FOR ESCAPING? IS THAT WHY..?” Papyrus takes out the voice recorder.

Sans says nothing. 

“I'M SORRY.”Papyrus sobs, embracing his brother fully. “I'M SORRY I THOUGHT... I JUST DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AND I-” Papyrus doesn't finish.

“i w-would n-never a-abandon y-you, b-bro...i th-thought you kn-knew that..”

“I DIDN'T...I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK. YOU...YOU JUST VANISHED...”

“i know i know i kn-know...i w-was gonna b-be back…”

“BUT NOW YOU ARE! ARE YOU HUNGRY? WANDERING THE FOREST FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG... YOU MUST BE STARVING!” Papyrus says as he starts fishing through his pockets for money.

Sans suddenly brightens up and hands Papyrus the remaining wad of money from his pocket, “wait, take this.”

“WHA-WHERE DID YOU GET ALL THIS? DID YOU-... NEVERMIND I DON'T WANT TO KNOW. WHERE DO YOU WANT TO EAT?” Papyrus asks him.

“...i don't think i can stay that long, Paps..” Sans winces, “...listen, though i bet...i-i bet i can come see you again. i just gotta..” Somehow barter for it likely using his dignity as a method of payment. “...just gotta earn it. that's all. no..no big deal.”

“CAN’T I COME WITH YOU?” Papyrus pleads.

“u-uh, no. you wouldn't be safe.”

“BUT THAT MEANS YOU AREN’T SAFE! SANS I DON’T WANT TO BE WITHOUT Y-”

“no, Paps, i..i-i’m literally safer than i’ve ever been in my life, okay? i can’t…” Ignoring the warning voice in his head, Sans pulls out his SOUL and lets Papyrus see the protective spell on it, “...i can’t even die anymore.”

“SO WHY CAN'T I GO WITH YOU? WE BOTH CAN NOT DIE TOGETHER!”

“...it’s complicated.”  _ The price isn’t worth it. _ “i just need you to trust me, Paps. okay?”

Papyrus sighs, idly inspecting his brothers soul, before grinning. “AS LONG AS I KNOW YOU’RE SAFE, I WILL TRUST YOU.”

Sans forces a smile, “knew i could count on you to count on me.” He chuckles.

_ “Are you going to continue to peak his interest of me or are you going to keep him alive?” _ The demon lectures.

“...listen, i gotta go, Paps…”

Papyrus instinctively holds his brother a little firmer, before relenting. “I LOVE YOU SANS!” He says, and Sans can see tears in the corner of his brother’s eyes.

“i love you too, Paps..”

“YOU WILL COME BACK RIGHT??”

“of course i will. just...don’t be upset if it takes me a while, okay?”

“AL-ALRIGHT SANS. IT WON'T STOP ME FROM WORRYING THOUGH!”

“..heh. yeah, that’s fair..”

_ “Better get going pet. You don't want me getting impatient do you?” _

_ ‘i’m coming sir.’ _ Sans turns and hurries off, making sure to keep up a quick jog as he heads back towards the forest. Luckily someone tries to mug him along the way, and he reappears back in the cave holding the unconscious villain by the scruff and smiling nervously like a pet hoping to win a bit of favor. 

“ _ Finally you got one with decent lifeforce. The deal is complete. “  _ The demon says as they start to feed.

Sans refrains from asking questions for the moment, turning around sharply and holding a hand over his mouth, even though he knows he’s incapable of vomiting.

“You get used to it.” Chara states.They have clothing now - a tanktop and jeans.

“well i’m not, yet.” Sans grumbles in reply.

They snicker. “Clearly.”

Sans sits down in the far corner of the cave, rubbing at his eyes. How long did he manage to sleep before Papyrus had gotten impatient and shaken him awake? He’s having a hard time telling...of course, teleporting and bringing someone with is always exhausting.

“Tired?” Chara asks as the demon exits the cave, thankfully taking the body with them.

“..yeah...heh...when am i not…”

“You can sleep in my bed... if you want, I mean. I’m not really up for sleeping right now.” They say absently.

“...you don’t mind? i’m not exactly super clean right now.”

They snort. “And I am? Go ahead. I don’t mind at all.”

Sans gives a weak smile, nodding and getting to his feet again. He trudges over to the bed, straightening out the blankets and laying down on top of them. He gives a groan of approval at the softness of the surface before passing out.

Chara wanders into the kitchen to grab a box of trail mix before sitting nearby, idly watching him sleep.

 

Sans wakes up a few hours later. By then, Chara had finished their trail mix, and was just entering the room with a caffeinated drink.

“How’d you sleep?” They ask the stirring skeleton.

Sans shrugs.  _ ‘nightmares.’ _

“fine.”

They hold up their drink. “Want some? Or do you want to go back to sleep?”

Sans rubs at his eyes, “...i need to talk to...to  _ it _ about...visiting my brother…”

Chara snorts. “Good luck with that, they already complain about how much you have gone out.” They say as they take a sip.

“they can rip me apart about it if they want. i still gotta try.”

“They will be he-” Chara is interrupted by a yawn. “They will here soon. Ask all you want, beg even.”

“yeah i’m sure you’d love to get off on that.” Sans mumbles, getting out of the bed and pulling his hoodie back on.

“Yeah, I just might.” They snap back, taking another drink.

“you kinky freak.”

“Hey, what do you have against kinky? It makes things a little more interesting.” They retaliate with a smirk.

Sans snorts, sliding to his seat against one of the cave walls and shrugging, “i’m just trying to be humerus.”

They chuckle. “It breaks the monotony that's for sure. Gets pretty bonely here.”

“...yeah.”

Chara falls silent, drinking the last of the drink, and yawning once more. “While you are talking to them, make sure to mention not to leave me when I'm standing. Constant headache.”

“pretty sure adding a complaint to an already insane request isn’t gonna help me out any..”

“Alright, whatev-ggk” They make that familiar gagging noise as the demon possesses them.

“Good morning pet.” They greet as they finish taking over.

“...hey.” 

Tendrils start wrapping around him. “How did you sleep?”

He shudders, “i slept alright, thanks.”

“I'm glad~” They say, the tendrils making their way through his bones. “You did a good job bringing me food, so I will get you a treat. Would you like that pet?” They ask, nuzzling him.

“...u-uh, o-okay, sure...th-thanks…”

“So, what would you like? Chara always asks for Yogurt, so what about you?” The tendrils massage his bones as they shift, and the demon peppers his cheek with small kisses.

“...uhm...ketchup…”

“Then it shall be done~” They say as a couple tendrils move to his thighs, and the demon starts kissing him.

He holds still but can’t stop shuddering every time the tentacles move, swallowing and trying to keep a grimace off of his face. This is his life now. And if he wants to make a request then he needs to be cooperative.

“Enjoying yourself pet?” They whisper, the tendrils on his thighs moving higher.

It takes all forms of self-control just to not gag. “...y-yeah..”

“Good boy~” They praise with a purr. The tendrils start teasing at his pelvis.

Sans shuts his eyes, sucking in a breath. He just has to try and block it out...

“Ah ah ah~ You already  _ went _ to sleep.” The demon chastises, painful sparks flowing through the tendrils.

_ “AH _ ! gh!” Sans jolts violently, panting and forcing himself to keep his eyes open, “p-please don’t do that…”

“Shh, you're fine~” They purr, the teasing tendrils speeding up.

“i-it hurts, i- _ ow _ , sh-shit…!” Sans gasps as the demon remains unmindful of his new injuries, rubbing at the sore bone and making it burn, “s-stop please stop-!”

“Shh, you're fine ~” They say as they kiss his mouth, muffling him.

Sans squints his eyes shut, tears leaking from the corners of his sockets as he chokes on pained cries, struggling to try and breathe through the unnaturally long tongue down his throat.

The tendrils shock him again. “Did you not get enough sleep?” They coo.

“d-do you want me to k-keep my eyes open?” Sans asks, wheezing and struggling not to scream in pain, “i-is that it?”

“Of course. “ They coo, licking at his cheek as the tendrils speed up again.

“o-okay you coulda j-just  _ s-said  _ so…” Sans focuses on the floor, grunting and giving a sharp cry as his sore bones are chafed, causing him to writhe. 

The other tendrils keep him in place as they continue to ‘pleasure ‘ him.

_ ‘owowowowowowowowow..!’  _ Sans grits his teeth, gasping in pain and starting to scratch frantically at the tentacles, desperate to make them stop. 

“Stop it, pet!” The demon snaps, the tendrils tightening. 

_ “you're hurting me _ !”

“Quit resisting then!”

“i’m resisting  _ because _ you're hurting me!”

“Nonsense, I'm being gentle.”

“y-you’re  _ really _ not..”

They grab his chin, forcing eye contact. “Are you arguing with me?”

“i’m b-being honest!”

“Shut up, and quit complaining. “ The demon orders as the tendrils loosen, and return to teasing him.

Sans grits his teeth, glaring at the floor and curling up his fists.

“Good boy~” They say, continuing to kiss him.

Sans doesn’t respond.

One of the tendrils enters his ribcage, and wraps gently around his soul. Sans immediately stiffens, starting to thrash again,  _ “hey _ !”

“Shh shh, you're fine~” They say as they gently take out his soul.

“wh-what are you doing...what are you  _ doing _ ?!”

“Relaax pet, relax~” They say as the tendril places his soul in their hands.

_ “what are you doing _ ?!”

“Shh, relax~” They purr, and they start rubbing his soul. It calms him immediately with their intentions, but he feels an odd, not quite stinging sensation from the moment they touched it.

“p-please please just t-tell me what you’re d-doing…”

“What does it look like pet? I'm taking care of you~” They kiss his soul and continue to rub it.

Sans flinches, his breathing picking up as he fights between the forced urge to relax and survival instincts pushing him to try and grab his SOUL back.

Then they lick it as the tendrils rub his pelvis. 

_ “nh _ !” Sans yelps, kicking out reflexively and gasping as his eyes go wide, “ _ ghk _ ! n-no- _ f-fuck _ ..!”

A few tendrils tighten to hold him in place, but the demon doesn't stop. Sans ducks his chin to his collar, spreading his legs open for them and sucking in a breath. He just has to get this over with. That's all. 

“You like it, don't you pet? You’re enjoying yourself right?”

Since answering honestly would just put him in more pain, Sans gives a numb ‘yes.’ in response to its question, rather than honesty. Let it get off and go away. Whatever speeds the process along. 

“Tell me how good you feel pet ~” They coo.

Since this thing is about as well aware of emotional empathy as a rock, Sans doesn't bother trying to lie well, “feels great.” He monotones.

“How badly do you want to finish?” it asks, starting to suck on his soul.

Sans yelps at the abrupt surge of pleasure, gasping and quivering, “b-bad, bad r-real bad…!” He answers, voice hoarse. It's less monotonous this time. 

“Will you beg for it?”

Sans groans, “do i have a choice..” He mutters, wincing and yelping in pain as one of the coils pushes against his notch.

“If you want to finish, you will beg for it~” They say, before licking his soul again.

“uhm what if i..don't want it that bad. hypothetically.”

“Don't be an idiot, of course you want it~”

“okay but hypothetically..”

They just giggle. “Don't worry so much pet. Now do as I asked~”

“...please finish me.” He inwardly groans at the deadness in his own tone. 

Even they seem to sense it. “Come on~ you can do better!”

“.... _ please _ .”

“I said beg, not plead.” They snap.

“...huh?”

A tendril slaps him. “Obey!” They growl.

“w-w-wait what’s the difference?!”

“Don't play dumb! Beg!” They slap him again.

_ “ow _ ! fucking…!” Sans starts clawing at the coils wrapping around him, frustration starting to win over fear,  _ “i don’t know what you want _ !”

“I want  **you to beg!”** The tendrils tighten, before they slam him to the ground. “Forget it. But just know you  _ will _ make this up to me.” The tendrils wrap around his ankles. “Understand?”

“ow…” Sans wheezes, squinting his eyes shut and nodding, “y-yeah..”

The tendrils pick him up again, before throwing him down, into the cell. “Stay.” They command with a glare, before a red barrier covers the entrance of the cell. Then they walk off, and out of sight.

Sans lays down slowly, spreading out his legs and sighing slowly and groaning in pain. 

Great.

 

Chara enters his view a few hours later. “Looks like that talk went well.” They say, amused.

Sans flips them off, not making any move to get up. He groans in pain as he shifts, still being mindful of his pelvis. “ _ fuck _ ...gh, ow…”

“I would love to, but it seems you are down for the count.” They say with a snort.

“because your best friend's idea of sex is rubbing my bones to the  _ marrow _ , yeah!”

Chara laughs. “It's funny how little they know about sex. They don't feel anything, and they have observed me, but other than that, they might as well be a virgin with no sex education.”

“..so can't i talk ‘em into a chess game or something... _ anything _ else..?”

“You can try, though I'm not sure they even know what chess is.” They say with a chuckle.

“i don't fucking care it was just a fucking example, Chara!” Sans suddenly snaps. 

Chara looks at him in surprise. “Well yeesh, don't bite my head off.” They say as they turn their gaze to the cavern wall. 

“i’m getting raped and you think it’s a fucking joke.” He growls.

“Sue me for imagining them trying and failing at chess. Besides, you will learn to take what you can-” They yawn, before continuing. “-What you can get here.”

“well you’re a sadist looking for entertainment and i’m about to get punished for not getting off on intense pain so fuck off. you can laugh at me later.”

“Don't blame me for what they do.” Chara says simply.

“i’m blaming you for getting off on it.” 

“Please, I get off on the mere  _ sight _ of another person. Everything else is just a bonus. Do you play chess?” They ask him.

Sans rubs at his face, “...yeah.”

“If we get a chessboard, will you teach me.”

“...yeah….do..is there any ice in here?”

“There may be...” They say as they stand up and head into the kitchen.

“..i’d ask if you could heal me but i don't want you to get in trouble..”

“Pshh, I won't get in trouble.” They come back in with a small bag of ice. “If I do, it’d be interesting.” They consider the barrier for a moment, before placing their hand on it, making a small hole. They hold the icepack through the hole. “Ill heal ya if you want me too.”

Sans shakes his head as he sits up slowly, “nah, it's b- **_AHH_ ** !” He immediately collapses when he tries to stand up, crying out and bracing his hands over his groin, “ _ f-fuck _ !”

Chara laughs. “Shall I get lower?”

“ _ it's not funny Chara _ !” Sans chokes out, squeezing his eyes shut, “i kn-know you think i-i’m a j-joke and all b-but th-they’re gonna be back and i c-can’t exactly h-handle pain, Chara, a-and i-it’s going to h-hurt and  _ i’m f-fucking scared, Chara _ !”

Chara sighs and kneels down, moving the hole closer to the ground. “Give me your arm.”

Sans keeps his face turned away as he drags himself over and takes their hand, ashamed of the tears in his eyes. 

He feels healing magic flow into his arms and all over his body. “ Want me to talk to them? You will have to owe me a favor.”

“...i-if it involves m-me fucking you…”

“Just a favor. We have an unlimited about of time to cash that in. I'm not going to waste it on fucking you. Or I might, who knows. I can't tell the future.” They reply.

“...o-okay, Chara j..j-just please h-help me..”

“Alright, I’ll talk to them. Need more healing?”

“..can you put me to sleep..?”

“Sure.” They nod, and he feels a severe, sharp pain flow through his arm, and into his skull. Before he can react the world goes dark.

_ “Why did you do that?” _

“Do what?” Chara asks the apparition forming in front of  them. They roll their eyes at  the demon’s annoyed expression.

“ _ Put him to sleep! I still needed  to tea-” _

“Actually L,  _ you _ need to learn a bit of a lesson. Mortal bodies are different from each other. You can't just rub willy nilly at us and hope it feels good. Do you even know how much healing magic I had to give him?”

“ _ I was stimulating him the way you do. He  was just complaining that-” _

“You have to do it gently, or they won’t want to do it anymore. I  know you don't understand pain, but you have seen enough of it to know it’s unpleasant.” Chara lectures, crossing their  arms.

“ _ I don't take kindly to your interruptions.” _  The demon warns.

“And I don’t take kindly to waking up to a pissy roommate.”

“ _ Very  well. You will have to show me. Let me know when he wakes up. I have to  hunt.” _

“Will do.” Chara says with a sigh as the demon vanishes through the wall. They hope he sleeps a while then - they surprisingly don't feel up for sex at the moment.

They hope not just for their sake that they get over it soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know when your roommate/hesitant sort of friend has to end up teaching your demon owner how sex works


	8. Fri...end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara is sure that this will all work out.

Sans wakes up silently, opening his eyes when he feels consciousness returning. He feels pretty good, considering...things…

He rolls onto his side, slowly sitting up and rubbing at his head, “...Chara?”

He hears a whimper, and he turns to see Chara sleeping, lying against the barrier. They are twitching and gasping. 

Must be a nightmare.

He flinches when they suddenly start screaming.

Sans does the only thing a good friend in his predicament can do, and gently bonks them on the head with a very weak bone attack to stir them.

They wake up with a cry, sitting up fully and gasping. “Sh-shit...”

“hey. sorry to ‘bone’ you without warnin’ but you were kinda freaking out on me.”

They give a small chuckle at his pun, before clearing their throat and wiping their eyes. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you. You can go back to sleep.” They say as they press against the wall and bring their knees to their chest.

“...kay...you alright..?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” They choke out, turning away from him. “Just go back to sleep.”

“i lie enough to know when i’m hearing one.” Sans sits up, crossing his legs beneath himself, “...anyway you didn’t wake me. i don’t need sleep.”

“P-please just go back to sleep.” They say quietly.

“...this isn’t like you.” Sans notes, frowning.

“...” They inhale deeply, a hitch interrupting their breath before they exhale slowly. “Unless you want to be fucked, I suggest you go back to sleep.”

“....right.” Sans quickly lies back down and rolls over, shutting his eyes tightly.

After a few minutes, he can hear sniffling coming from Chara’s direction.

 

“ _ Chara!” _

Sans wakes up to the demon’s voice echoing through the cave. He didn't even realize he fell asleep again.

“Quiet down, geeze.”Charas voice complains. “You could wake the dead with such a shout.”

“ _ You need to wake my pet.” _

“With all your yelling, he is probably already awake. “

The demon huffs. “ _ Just obey me.” _

Chara groans. “Fiiiiine” 

They walk up to the cell and knock on the barrier. “Rise and shine Sansy, demons grown too impatient to allow you to have a normal sleep cycle so they can learn how to fuck a mortal.”

Sans snorts, “nails on chalkboard would make a more cheerful alarm clock than you.” He rolls onto his back, stretching up his arms and giving a shaky sigh, “so much for delaying the inevitable…”

The barrier falls as the demon enters the cell,followed by Chara. 

“Don’t expect a play-by-play however, that would just ruin everything.” Chara says as they kneel at Sans’s feet.

“ _ Pet, turn onto your back.” _

Swallowing, Sans obeys, knowing more than well enough to try and make any sort of fuss after their last confrontation.

Chara crawls up onto him, straddling his waist and kissing his cheek. “Let’s just make this quick hmm?” They whisper.

“...y-yeah nothing l-like i-instructive f-fucking between friends r-right…?”

They shrug, and start kissing him. Sans opens his mouth, but doesn’t do much more than that - he’s not much wiser than the demon is about this whole business, after all.

They slip their tongue in his mouth, letting it circle as they slip a hand under his shirt to lightly trail their fingers along his ribs. Sans shivers, his hands moving to cling to their arms for lack of knowing what else to do with them.

It’s fine with them, they aren’t up for receiving anyway. They continue to trail their fingers along his ribs as they kiss him, before letting their hand slip to his hips. Sans jolts violently and his grip on their arms gets painfully tight.

“Mmng, did I hurt you?” They ask, pulling their head up.

He says nothing. Chara notes his eyelights have disappeared.

“Sans?”

_ “get off.”  _ He spits.

“Sans, I'm not going to hurt you, let’s just get this ov-”

Before they can finish, a row of bones strikes them from the side, knocking them off of him and onto the ground. They were kept blunt to avoid any severe damage, but Chara still feels as though they've been hit by a train. Holding their bruised side, they push themselves up and look over at Sans, who has pressed himself back into the corner. He doesn't look like himself at the moment. 

“ _ Disobedience will not be tolerated!” _ The demon shouts. 

“W-wait a moment, let him, let him relax.” Chara defends. “He is just scared because last time he was hurt.”

“ _ Fine, he has a few minutes.” _

“Sans? Sans look at me.” Chara orders, with a surprisingly gentle tone.

He doesn't answer - he stays tensed up, looking almost like a wild animal as he breathes harshly through his teeth, not blinking.

Chara crawls over to him slowly. “Sans, I need you to calm down before you make things worse. The easy way is going to hurt a hell of a lot less.”

“ **_b a c k o f f_ ** .” Sans hisses warningly. 

“Sans, do you want pain, or no pain?” Chara snaps, frustrated, still making their way towards him.

He lashes out again when they get too close, pressing his back tightly into the corner, “ _ no _ !”

Chara manages to dodge his attack, barely. Chara takes a deep breath, and sits close to him. “L, this is going to take a lot longer than a few min-”

“ _ I do not care. Either he obeys, or I make him obey!” _

Chara winces. “Sans, who are you more afraid of, them, or me?”

His tense expression wavers. “...not you too.” Sans eventually says, explaining himself in three words. “not you too.”

“What do you mean?” Chara asks.

_ “not you too _ .” He spits out, tone less aggressive and more scared. “not you t-too i thought we were f-friends…”

They look a bit surprised. “I thought you hated me? Never mind, Sans, what I’m doing for you  _ is _ a favor. I'm saving you from punishment. I'm going to make you feel good, rather than pain, which is what  _ they _ want to do! I don't want this either, but I did make a deal with you and I’m going to honor that.”

Sans winces, “....this is just my life now, isn't it…?”

“ Exactly, now are you done freaking out so we can get this over with?”

His eyes narrow, “oh  _ sorry _ am i inconveniencing you?!”

Chara huffs. “Will you stop being such an idiot!? This is not about me! If you would rather the demon then just wait a few . They are very impatient you know!”

“i’m so fucking sorry.” Sans snaps.

“Look, if you want to be in pain, you just keep being an idiot. Just don't blame me!” Chara snaps standing up and turning away., before groaning a bit at their bruises.

“ _ Giving up Chara? Don't worry, his disobedience will be punished.” _ The demon sneers, reaching tendrils for Sans.

“not like it would've e-even listened to you, Chara.” Sans says hoarsely, shutting his eyes and turning his head away. “it d-doesn’t listen to a-anybody..”

The tendrils grab him roughly and tightly, lifting him into the air. He glances over to see Chara exiting the room. Sans closes his eyes again and goes limp, staying slack even as the grip holding him turns aggressive.

Tendrils shove their way between his bones, nearly ripping him apart. Sans screams, and Chara covers their ears against the sound, squeezing their eyes shut. 

Normally when they hear the screams of the demons victims, they would just sit in the kitchen, or watch. So why are they not indifferent anymore? Was it because he called them a friend, they didn’t know. They didn’t even believe him, knowing he was just trying to manipulate them.

So why can’t they bear to hear the screaming?

_ “The ring on your SOUL prevents you from dying. It can prevent you from losing consciousness as well, if I do chose. Shall I try ripping you apart, Pet?” _

Sans can’t work past the agony to answer with anything more than just more screaming.

“ _ ANSWER!” _ The demon presses, the tendrils already starting to pull at his limbs.

_ “do what you want _ !” Sans tears his voice free, “ _ do what you want stop pretending i have any say!” _

The demon grins. “ _ Good answer~” _ They giggle, and a tendril slowly pushes between the bones connecting his arm to his shoulder, and separating the two.

Sans’s screaming starts echoing throughout the entire cavern and he scratches frantically at the tentacles holding him, twisting his torso and trying to somehow escape from the agony. 

His bone separates with a small popping noise. He goes abruptly mute, shock temporarily numbing him to the pain and paralyzing his voice. 

His silence just highlights the demon’s laughter. Another tendril makes its way into his other arm. Sans stares ahead with black sockets, his leg twitching as the appendage is slowly forced apart.

Simultaneously, tendrils around his legs start to do the same. He doesn't make a sound. Even his breathing is barely noticeable. 

The demon waits, unmoving for the shock to pass and Sans to start breathing heavily. “ _ Welcome back. _ ” They mock, as his last arm pops from the socket.

He's back to screaming but his mind stays receded, refusing to process the pain but having no choice.  _ ‘help helphelp make it stop can't do this make it stop end it end it end it end  _ **_me_ ** _ wanna stop wanna die should be dead can't be dead help help help-’ _

Slowly but surely his legs come off as well, and the demon drops his limbless body to the ground. “ _ Sleep well pet~” _ The demon giggles, before vanishing.

The moment they disappear his screaming stops. Chara finds this a hundred times more concerning than if the screaming had continued. 

Chara takes a deep breath, and goes into check on him. They wince when they see that he's been scattered into pieces, silently picking up one of his legs and examining it before hesitantly kneeling in front of him. 

Sans jolts and makes an odd, wheezy choked sound as they reattach his thigh to his hip bone. It's better than the otherwise deadly silence he's offering. 

They apply healing magic as they do so, doing the same to his other limbs. Their magic isn't strong enough to numb the pain, however. Sans ends up just slumping against them when they sit him up. He still says nothing, and his eyelights are gone - Chara would have mistaken him for being passed out, or dead, if not for the spell on his SOUL preventing either. 

“You should have listened to me.” They say quietly, letting him lay on their shoulder.

He'd open his mouth and respond if he wasn't sure that only ungodly screaming would come out.  _ ‘i know Chara i knew the whole time that i should have just let you do what you had to do but i was scared i dunno what came over me but i couldn't let you touch me..’ _

“I understand that fear.” They say simply. 

_ ‘...you heard that..?’ _

Chara nods. “You directed your thoughts to me.” They explain.

_ ‘...great...just...zero privacy….’ _

“I can only hear them if you send them to me.” They clarify.

That made sense. Sans shakes his head weakly and allows himself to lean further against them as Chara shifts back against the wall. He's in too much pain to speak - and until the demon allows him to, he can't lose consciousness either. 

“...Do...do you really think we are friends?” Chara asks tentatively.

_ ‘closest thing  _ **_i’ve_ ** _ ever had to one, anyway.’ _

Chara hums in acknowledgement. “Well I'm hardly friend material.”

_ ‘you're really not.’  _ Sans agrees.

Chara chuckles. “Yeah...” They play idly with the pendant around their neck.

Sans eyes follow the movement, desperate for any sort of distraction from the pain in his joints,  _ ‘you probably know what a good friend is like i take it.’ _

They follow his gaze, and smiles sadly at it. “Once upon a time.”

_ ‘sounds like a depressing story.’ _

“Yeah, and a long one.” They say with a sigh.

_ ‘okay. hint taken.’ _

“I'm sure you are just as uninterested in telling your life story.”

_ ‘fair enough. ow. watch the shoulder.’  _ Sans winces as they shift their seat. 

“You should get some sleep.” They say, shooting him an amused expression.

_ ‘i literally can't lose consciousness right now. your bff put some kinda spell on me. i literally shouldn't be alive right now, much less awake. i wasn't made to take this much damage.’ _

“Just rest then? Fuck if I know what to do.” Chara scoffs.

_ ‘right now i’m trying not to think about the crippling agony i’m in. you weren’t there but i kinda went into shutdown right around when they were pulling off arm number 2.’ _

“So I heard.”

_ ‘sorry. probably interrupted your kink fantasy hour.’  _ Sans jokes weakly. 

Chara snorts. “Your screaming is more migraine inducing than arousing..”

_ ‘since when?’  _

Chara shrugs. “They weren't sexual screams.”

_ ‘oh that makes a difference for you ya damn sadist?’ _

“Very distinct screams.”

_ ‘you can go ahead and admit you don’t get off on seeing or hearing me be in extreme agony if you wanna that'd make me feel loads better about being in your lap.’ _

Chara clicks their tongue. “Believe what you want.”

He gives a weak chuckle and then winces.  _ ‘ow.’ _

“Careful.”

_ ‘why?’ _

“So you don't hurt yourself?”

_ ‘why. not like i can die.’ _

“I mean, if you like pain go right ahead.”Chara says with a snort.

_ ‘i just don’t see a reason for you to care.’ _

Chara sighs. “Neither do I.” Chara falls silent as they start to nod off.

_ ‘you want a lullaby?’ _

They flinch slightly, and yawn, before answering, “Can you even sing?”

_ ‘i can make my thoughts sound however i want.’ _

“I suppose that’s true, but I don’t really want to sleep right now so...” They trail off.

_ ‘one million bottles of beer on the wall one million bottles of beer-!’ _

Chara laughs, and the shaking of their shoulders jostles him.

_ ‘ow! _ ’

“Is that-Is that the only song you know?” They say, still chuckling.

_ ‘how (ow) uncultured do you think i am?’ _

“Dunno, I'm pretty uncultured myself.”

_ ‘well you're my only distraction from pain right now so i’ll refrain from lulling you to sleep with any soothing melodies.’ _

“Good.”

_ ‘.....so….conversation…’ _

“Any good topics?”

_ ‘...i can teach you chess?’ _

Chara nods. “I accept.” They say with a grin.

_ ‘cool. this is gonna be hard without an actual chessboard though.’ _

“Imagine one? I don't know, we can't draw it because you can't move without pain...”

_ ‘nnnope…’ _

“Maybe later then. Anything else?” They ask with a chuckle. They don’t get an answer as he passes out, the demon presumably letting him. They sigh and look up at the ceiling of the cavern as they fight the urge to sleep.

Having been without proper sleep for several days, though..they inevitably give in. 


	9. Friend.

They wake up later, using their arm as a pillow and Sans using their back. They chuckle, before realizing that they didn’t wake from a nightmare as expected. Good, glad it's over with. They close their eyes again.

“fffffuck…” Sans comes to life with an inelegant groan, moving his sore joints and bracing his hands over his face, “fffuck..”

Chara sighs, sitting up. “Welcome back Rip Van Winkle, how did you sleep?”

“Rip Van Gofuckyourself.” Sans snorts, dragging himself off of their lap and continuing to groan, “ggghhhhh _ fuck _ ...i should literally be dead…”

“Still sore? I take it you won’t be able to make it to the kitchen for food then?” They ask with a smirk.

Sans drags himself forward a few feet, holding out an arm dramatically before collapsing, “go on...without me…!” He wheezes.

“Alright.” They say as they stand up and head to the kitchen.

“...bring me a donut.”

“Kay.” They call out as they enter the kitchen. They come back into the room a few minutes later holding two donuts.

Sans is miraculously cured of his inability to sit up and he holds out his hand expectantly, “thanks.”

They cruelly hold it out of his reach. “But first, guess what I found.”

Sans rolls his eyes to the side, “uhm. an exit?”

They shake their head. “Nope, guess again.”

“uh...a cure to end all hunger forever.”

They snort. “That would be ironic wouldn’t it? No, I found...” They trail off, dropping the donut onto Sans’s lap and pulling out a box of used chalk. 

Sans gives a swear through the food in his mouth, clapping his hands and grinning, “‘th!”

“I forgot I had these, it's been so long... anyway, we can play chess now!” They say as they sit across from him, taking a bite of their donut.

Sans flips a piece of chalk around in his hand with a grin, winking at them and drawing out a square on the cave floor between them, “perfect. way to go, Chara.”

“Alright, so how do you play?” They ask, watching him draw.

“well...hm...we should figure out what to do for pieces, huh?” Sans muses.

“Draw them? I mean, we have all the time in the world right?” They ask with a smirk.

“i’m trying not to think about my immortality, thanks. and you have to  _ move  _ the pieces, y’know.”

They shrug. “We can rub out and redraw...”

Sans holds up the short piece of faded chalk meaningfully.

Chara just blinks.

“...we only have so much chalk. i was thinking, like…” Sans closes his right eye, his left glowing blue as he forms a small horse shape out of blue magic. “...hard to keep this going, though.” He murmurs.

“Here, let me...” They say, summoning several of the horses of the same likeness as the one Sans made, but red.

“well that’s impressive…” Sans admits, a bit of jealousy leaking into his tone, “but we only need four.”

Chara nods, the extra knights vanishing. “What else do we need?”

Sans reshaped his own magic to form a queen, “two of these…”

Chara nods, conjuring the queens.

He guides them through each of the pieces, and shows them where they go on the board.

“I suppose having both sides the same color would be confusing?” Chara asks, inspecting the pieces.

“yeah no kidding.” Sans scratches at his skull, “maybe you can sweet talk your best friend into stealing us an actual chessboard.”

“I mean, ill try. But I have an idea.” They concentrate on the pieces, and the pieces closest to them become translucent, while Sans’s become more dense. “There, see through and solid.”

“...how long can you keep this up?” Sans asks in a murmur, picking up one of his pieces and inspecting it.

Chara shrugs. “A while I guess. I don’t have a good concept of time in case you haven't noticed.”

“...alright, just...chess games can go on for a while.” Sans warns.

“I’d imagine. We can go for as long as possible anyway. What do I do first?”

“well let’s go over how the pieces move, first…” 

 

A practice game later, Chara’s magic was still going strong, so the two decided on a second game. To conserve their energy,they decided to dispel the ‘dead’ pieces.

“I think I've got the hang of it.” Chara said as they took out his rook with their queen.

“sure you do.” Sans says, using a pawn to capture their now-unguarded queen, giving a grin. “like a natural.”

“Asshole! You could at least make it  _ seem _ like i'm doing good.” They huff.

“and pamper to your already swollen ego? i don’t think so.” Sans laughs.

“Seems like you’re the one with the e-”

“ _ And what in hell are you two doing!?” _ The demon’s voice screeches, causing Chara to jump, and the chess pieces to dissipate.

Sans scrambles back, shoulders rising. He looks at Chara, willing to let them take over explaining the situation.

“We were just entertaining ourselves. Mortals usually-”

“ _ When you are supposed to be teaching him?!” _

“Wait, teaching him? I thought we were instruct- Ah!” They cry out in surprise as they get struck across the face.

“ _ Do not argue! _ ” The demon shouts, advancing nearer to Chara and causing them to flinch back. 

“Wh-why are you so angry about this?” They ask, resisting the urge to hide behind their arms as they feel tendrils brush against their skin.

“ _ Because you remain idle instead of obeying! _ ” The demon grabs them around the waist, squeezing hard and causing Chara to cry out in pain,  _ “If  _ **_he_ ** _ won’t serve me then-” _

“ _ they taught me _ !” Sans suddenly shouts as he sees a tentacle starting to reach for the hem of Chara’s pants, putting himself in between Chara and the demon, shoving the human back as he does so, “they taught me! w-w-we were j-just taking a break, s-sir, that’s all!”

“Sans, what are you doing?” Chara asks, just loud enough for him to hear.

“ _ Excellent. Now lay down.” _

He obeys, staring at the ceiling and curling up his fists.

“Sans you are still sore are-gckk” They gag as the demon enters them, convulsing slightly as they reflexively resist, before giving in and letting the demon take over.

“You best behave Chara.” The demon warns aloud, before wrapping tendrils around Sans, lifting him up.”Don’t bullshit me.” They say in reply to something Sans can’t hear.

Sans notes his trembling and tries to calm it, taking in a slow, deep breath and shutting his eyes for a moment before remembering that the demon prefers him to keep them open.

They start by kissing him roughly, the tendrils wrapping around his arms and legs to limit struggling. Sans forms his tongue, wrapping it around theirs and forcing out quiet moans. They tendrils begin wrapping around his bones, and shove off his clothes. He gives a quiet squeal, but forces himself not to struggle. He makes a very gentle effort to free his arms, though.

The tendrils loosen on his arms as he feels tendrils at his inner thighs  teasing his pelvis. Sans gives a louder moan, grabbing at the tentacle between his legs and grinding on it, gritting his teeth, “gg-gfff...hh-hn..”

The demon chuckles, pleased. A tendril wraps tightly around his wrist, pulling his hand away as one shoves itself into his mouth. Sans sucks at it hard, nearly wearing his tongue raw as he licks at the appendage and continues bucking against the tentacles at his groin, “m-mmhm..mph...g-gh…”

Then,  he feels a tendril circle the hole in his pelvis, and shove its way in.

“ _ gah _ !” Sans throws his head back, pulling free of the tentacle in his mouth, his eyes rolling up into his head as he squirms, choking and moaning, “f-fuck!”

He chokes again as the tendril at his mouth shoves its way back in, and the tendril in his pelvis begins thrusting. Sans lets himself lose it, bracing his feet against one of the thicker tendrils and grinding back against the one in his notch, sucking desperately at the appendage in his mouth. He winces, feeling bruises forming on his bones as the demon starts getting rougher. But he tries his best to ignore it.

“ **_Shit, Sans they are bruising you. Tell them to stop, I’ll reinforce it._ ** _ ” _ Chara’s voice enters his head.

_ ‘nngh...i’m...fine…’  _ Sans just grinds harder, feeling sweat pouring down his face.

The tendrils strain  his limbs as the demon pulls closer, grinding against him and another tendril makes its way into his pelvis.

“ **_They’re hurting you dumbass, that’s not fine._ ** _ ” _

_ ‘i’ll live...heh..c..cause you know i can’t...die- _ fuck _!’  _ Sans gave a sudden scream, tensing up and then going limp, panting heavily and shaking.

They don’t stop however, instead going faster and rougher.

_ ‘can you maybe try explaining though that i just orgasmed and this  _ **_fucking hurts_ ** _ -!’  _ Sans tries to hold still but can’t keep from scratching at the tentacle he’s riding, crying out in pain through the thickness in his mouth.

His hand is wrenched away and held off to the side as a third tendril starts shoving through his pelvis.

“Hush. He said he was trained.” The demon says aloud.

Sans spreads his legs out as wide as he can to try and accommodate the width, starting to sob as the pain becomes too much. If not for the spell on his SOUL he would be dust right now...

Suddenly, all the tendrils freeze as The demon/Chara starts convulsing.  “Chara! Why  _ are you figh _ ting me!? St _ op this imm _ ediately!” The demon shouts.

“g-gh...Ch..Chara d..don’t...g-get in trouble…” Sans pleads in a weak voice, exhausted tears dripping down his face. He jolts as the tendrils in his notch writhe, groaning pathetically, “n-ngh…”

The demon growls and regains control,  the tendrils moving furiously. “Would you like a bit of a distraction Chara?” The demon  sneers.

“ **_Sans I tried, they won’t listen- ahhhnng!”_ ** Chara moans suddenly, as they begin to feel the full extent of what the demon feels.

Sans gives a weak whimper, going limp as his body starts breaking down from exhaustion, “n-ngh...n-nh...p..p-please…”

The tendrils clench him tighter, and Chara’s moans grow. The demon just laughs.

“It seems someone else wants to finish now pet.” The demon sneers.

Sans swallows,  _ ‘...just tell me what to do, Chara…’ _

“ **_Hnnn  nnot mmm ahhhh I’m sor-ghnnn!_ ** ” The tendrils  go faster as Chara’s moans get louder.

Sans opens his mouth wide and a tentacle is shoved in. He sucks at it, forcing out moans.  _ ‘it's fine Chara it's fine just tell me what to do if you both finish then this will stop…’ _

“ **_Keep nnnng keep...”_ ** Is all they manage out, their grinding increasing in speed and pressure.

“ghkg..” Sans shuts his eyes in pain, going limp to try and ease the ache.

They finish with a shout, the demon smirking with Chara’s face. “Now was that so hard?”

Sans shakes his head, “c..c-can y-you p-please put m-me down n-now s-sir…?” Sans whispers in a hoarse, trembling voice. 

The demon giggles. “Very well.” They retract the tendrils, letting him fall to the ground. “You want some affection, pet?”

He forces a nod, not moving, “c-can you h-heal me p-please, s-sir?”

The demon cradles him with their arms. “Isn’t that what Chara is for?” They ask as they pet him.

“o-ow...i-i’m  _ y-your  _ pet though, r-right? y-you t-take care of me, r-right…?” Sans asks in a faint voice, keeping his legs as spread out as possible. 

“Our pet.” The demon corrects him, kissing his cheek.

Sans flinches, resolving to just hold still to avoid straining his bruised bones. “g-gh..”

“Hush now.” They say, beginning to rock him slowly.

Sans lets his head rest against their chest, trying to be soothed but still mostly feeling pain. At least it's a distraction from thinking about the fact that he just got Chara off, too.

The demon giggles at him. After a while they set him down, and a bright red light flashes and Chara's body slumps briefly.

“Chara…?” Sans tests.

“Yeah.” They say with a groan. “At least I was fucking sitting this time.” They mutter before turning to him. “You okay?”

“no. heal me.”

They snort, already letting the healing magic flow into him. “Yes sir, right away sir.” They quip.

“damn right.” Sans mumbles, groaning and curling in his toes as they heal over the many bruises, “ _ mph... _ fuck…”

“Feeling better?” They ask with a smirk. “Or just enjoying yourself?”

“here i thought we were in silent mutual agreement to pretend like none of that ever happened.”

Their grin fades and they look away. “...sorry” After a moment they turn back to him. “Although, technically  it's your fault, what the hell were you thinking? Suicide?” They scold   snappishly.

“....it was mad at you. it was yelling at you and i saw it…” Sans glances back at the ceiling, “...i saw it reaching for your pants.” He mutters.

Chara gives a surprised look, before looking away and hugging their arms. “They would have healed me afterwards. Much better than I can heal you...”

“...how often have they raped you?”

Chara stays silent, looking into their arms.

Sans sighs, “...well. that’s my...entire purpose now, so...don’t worry about it. i’ll get used to it.”

“At first it wasn’t... I had asked them. But they got a little too used to it.” Chara explains with a mirthless chuckle.

Sans squints, slowly sitting up and looking around for his shorts, “asked them what?”

“For sex you idiot. It was a long time ago though, a few years after...” They trail off.

“...i’m not gonna press, but you’ve got a bad habit of letting a lotta things stay left unsaid, Chara.”

“I guess I'm not used to saying them, or thinking about them...” They say as they start scratching idly at their arms.

“...hey, knock that off…”

“Knock what off?” They ask, confused.

“you’re bleeding. stop it.” Sans points at the self-inflicted injuries.

They look at their arms and shrug. “I’ll live.” They murmur.

“yeah and then the thing gets pissed that it has to heal you.” Sans grumbles, sliding his shorts back on and walking over to them, “i’ve noticed they don’t exactly like taking care of their self-proclaimed ‘property’.” Sans sits down in front of them and holds out a hand, “lemme see.”

They wave him off. “I’m fine.”

Sans narrows his eyes, “Chara.”

They shake their head stubbornly. “Seriously, I’m fine.”

“no you’re not? c’mon just let me heal you. it’s not a big deal it’s just some cuts. it’ll help me practice my healing magic, anyway.”

They exhale sharply. “If it’s just cuts why are you fussing so much.” They argue.

Sans’s eye twitches. Sighing, he holds out one of his arms for them to inspect more closely.

“What? Showing me my shitty healing job?” They snark.

“Chara, look.” Sans sighs, gesturing to the nearly invisible scars lining his forearms.

They look over  his arm, a finger trailing over one. “Okay?” They say, voice less defensive.

“it doesn’t help. okay? it really. doesn’t. fucking. help.” Sans narrows his eyes, “got it?”

“Does it matter if it does or not? Better than nothing. Right!?” They snap.

“no.”

“Whatever. It’s fine, I’m fine.” They mutter as they rest against the wall, picking the blood from  their fingernails.

“you're obviously not, but whatever.” Sans mutters, sitting against the opposite wall and tugging his shirt and jacket back on. 

“Your fussing is unnecessary. I have gotten by this far, so far.” They add.

“well yeah. you can't die.”

“Exactly.”

“....sorry.” Sans loosely crosses his arms over his stomach, “i just...Paps talked me out of it but i’m...i’m not him. i can't help anyone like he can.”

“Well, considering the fact you would've died with your low hp.”

“that's not the reason he stopped me from hurting myself.” Sans growls. 

“What other reason could there be?”

“he cares about me and didn't want to see me hurt. is that really a new concept to you?”

“No, just an annoying one.”

“why annoying?”

“Because I can take care of myself! That's why.”  They snap.

“i’m just trying to help you-”

“I don’t need your fucking help, god, you’re worse than Asriel!” They shout,  before burying their head in their hands.

There's a long period of silence.

“...i’m sorry, Chara,  i just-”

“Wanted to help yeah that's what he said the last time I saw him. Right after I told him I hated him. There, you fucking happy!?” They yell, voice cracking.

“i’m sorry…”

“Every time people try to help, they get hurt.” Chara  says quietly.

“i’m already hurt. hate to break it to ya.”

“I was better off numb.”  They say, quickly standing and heading for their bed.

“uhm, can i..?” The ‘door’ to Chara's room is slammed as harshly as possible and Sans lets the question die in his throat. He draws in his knees and stares at the floor. “..nevermind..”

Chara  curls up on the cot, taking a deep breath to settle themselves, and they close their eyes.


	10. Comforter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chara and Sans both suffer.

Sans had considered mentioning to Chara that he was still sore as all fuck, but now that they’re apparently fighting he has decided not to bother them. He took to healing himself, but quickly ran out of energy. And so he’s in the kitchen, digging through the coolers and jamming food into his mouth. At first it was strictly so he could keep healing himself, but now that the soreness is gone, he’s remembering the comfort he used to take in just..eating.

Maybe if Chara were awake and watching him, he’d be too embarrassed to be eating his feelings but they’re asleep or ignoring him and he feels too shitty to really care. He doesn’t even register that he’s completely emptied one of the monster food coolers until he reaches back in and feels nothing but frost around the sides of the container.

“fuck…” Sans tugs up his shirt, blushing a little at the small belly of blue magic that’s formed around his middle to accommodate his gorge session. “...letting yourself go, huh buddy?” Sighing, Sans sits down against the wall, rubbing at his stomach and watching the ceiling. He should probably get some sleep...who knows what’s going to happen to him next. He’ll probably need the energy...

“ _ What are you doing awake? I thought mortals needed sleep.” _ The demon accuses as they manifest into the room.

Sans jolts, instinctively tugging his shirt down further and getting to his feet, “s...s-sorry, i...wh-what time is it? i’m...k-kinda losing track of that, down here…sir..”

“ _ What are you hiding under your shirt?” _ The demon asks curiously, a tendril wrapping around his middle.

“n-nothing, sir…” Sans shivers at the physical contact, pressing back against the wall.

“ _ What is this then?” _ They ask, lifting up his shirt.

Sans swallows and removes his arms to let the creature see, “...n-not...j-just a stomach..”

“ _ You must have eaten a lot, your injuries are healed.” _ They scold, beginning to look through the food pile.

“w...wh-what w...w-was i not s-supposed to heal myself, sir?”

“ _ You weren’t supposed to eat all the damn monster food! _ ” The demon shouts, the coil around his stomach tightening. “ _ Do you even know how rare monster food is here!?” _

Sans winces, “i...i-i-i’m sorry i w...i w-w-wasn’t th-thinking, s-sir, i...th-there’s s-still th-the other c-c-coolers…”

“ _ Yes, of human food. Do you want to eat that too you fat swine?” _

“..i-i’m sorry...i-i’m so sorry i d...i’m sorry, sir…” Sans’s voice is small, and he does his best to make himself the same as he draws in his shoulders.

“ _ Well, I best give you what you want huh? The swine should have his food. _ ” The demon mocks as tendrils begin taking food from the other coolers.

“no..n-no d...d-don’t w-waste a-anything else on me, s-sir, i-”

“ _ Oh so  _ now _ you think about others. _ ” They seethe as they open a bag of bread, and hold a slice up to his mouth.

“i-i was s-selfish b-but Chara n..th-they n-need to e-eat to-”

They shove the bread into his mouth. “ _ You don’t  _ need  _ to eat. I have made it so you cannot die!” _

“gf!” Sans starts thrashing, trying to spit out the human food, “p-please stop!”

“ _ But the hungry swine wants food~” _ They coo, using a tendril to shove the food in his mouth further.

Sans is forced to choke down the bite, gasping for air and scratching at the tendrils, “i-i’m sorry i won’t eat a-again please!”

Tendrils grab onto his arms, holding them back. “ _ Open your mouth! _ ”

Shutting his eyes, Sans obeys, telling himself he can just throw it up later.

They force more bread into his mouth. Sans cooperates, and eventually the entire loaf is gone, and his belly is about a inch wider. He groans, his chin hitting his sternum as the demon shakes out the empty bag and then tosses it. Next they take out a (food item here) and hold it up to his mouth.

“..y...y-you’re not..not r-really g-gonna m-make me e-eat  _ everything _ ...right…?”

“ _ The little piggie is hungry~”  _ They giggle, shoving more food into his mouth.

Sans feels the threat of a sob in the tightness of his throat. He starts actively trying to resist, kicking out at the demon and trying to keep his jaw locked as he fights to free his arms.

They slap him across the face as a few tendrils wrap around his legs. “  _ Come on little pig pig, eat up.” _ The demon coos, prying open his jaw and shoving a granola bar into his mouth.

Sans reluctantly goes limp, crying quietly as more food is forced into his mouth.

 

Luckily the demon had already been running sort of low, and so Sans doesn’t explode before they've finally force fed him everything. His belly is swollen to five times its original small size and he can't get himself to stand up when the demon finally drops him onto the kitchen floor. 

“ _ So pet, what have you learned? _ ”

“d...d-don’t e-ea-” He pauses to hiccup and then groan. “...don’t e-eat…”

“ _ No, you may eat, just not everything in stock. Now you and Chara will have nothing til more people enter my forest. Though, you will have less of a problem.” _ The demon giggles, before leaving.

Sans claws at the walls, trying to get a hold of something to help him to his feet. He manages to grab hold of a root, but it snaps under his weight before he can stand up. He buries his blushing face in his arms and gives a quiet sob, trying to think of how in the hell he’s supposed to explain this situation to Chara.

 

Some time later, presumably hours, Chara emerges from their room, yawning and rubbing their eyes. They see Sans on the floor. “What the fuck happened here?” Chara asks.

“..i...i-i k..k-kinda...a-ate all the monster food...t-trying to heal myself...a-and it c-came back and...a-and got mad and then...everything…” Sans winces and rubs at his sore belly as it starts aching.

Chara looks at the wrappers strewn about the floor. They sigh. “I take it by everything, you mean everything.”

“...y-yeah...i’m so sorry y...y-you’re gonna s-starve b-because of me..”

They rub their sore arms. “It’s whatever. It won’t last long. They might let us go into town to get food eventually.”

“...h-hopefully after th-this dies down…” Sans gives another groan, shutting his eyes tightly, “f-fuck…”

“I should have stocked my room.” They say with a groan, sliding down next to him.

“..i-i’m so sorry...i j...i h-had this habit of eating, when i was upset...back Underground...wh-when we actually had food...f-fell back into it p-pretty easy but…” Sans grimaces at himself and looks away, “...th-that won’t be h-happening again…”

“I’d imagine. Food can go fast here regardless. Why do you think I only eat small meals once or twice during waking hours?”

Sans shrinks back, “..i-i’m sorry…” He whispers.

They wave it off. “Just warning you, you will not like me when I'm hungry.” They inspect their thin wrists. “Give it a day or two, I become a bitch.” They say with a chuckle. They look over and notice that Sans is trembling. “...Sans…?”

“i-i’m s-sorry Ch-Chara i-i’m s-so sorry i d...i w-wasn’t thinking i s-swear to god i-it won’t happen again..”

“Hey, I know, I used to do the same, it’s fine. I'm not-well I am angry, but not that much.” They say, tentatively bracing a hand on his arm.

Sans flinches, “w-won’t happen again…”

“How bad does it hurt?” They ask.

“mmph...just...r-really aches…” Sans whines.

“Anything I can do?”

“y...uh...no.”

They snort. “You’re a shitty liar, but alright.”

Sans clears his throat and looks away. 

Chara sighs. “This is gonna suck.”

“i didn't ask to get crammed with everything edible.” Sans mutters.

“Are you well enough to play some chess? We might as well while I still have the energy to do so.”

There’s a long moment of silence before Sans mumbles, “can’tseethefloor.”

Chara snorts. “Shall I help you up into a sitting position?”

Sans groans and puts his face in his hands, “...i  _ am  _ in a sitting position!”

Chara laughs. “So I take it that’s a no for chess?”

“oh shut up.” He mumbles.

 

The days pass. The demon mocking Sans every chance they get, and Chara growing more and more irritable, and thin. San’s belly has receded quite a bit by the time Chara collapses in exhaustion.

“O-ow, fuck!” They curse as they try to push themselves up to no avail.

“sh-shit, Chara, you okay?” Sans moves over to help them up. 

“I’m not.... I’m too...” They breathe heavily as they try to stand with Sans’s help, but their knees buckle and they fall again. “Sh-shit...”

“easy, easy…” Sans carries them over to their bed, “shit, you've gotten light..”

“Y-yeah... no-no fucking k-kidding.” They say, curling up and trying to ignore the pain in their stomach.

Sans rubs at his arms, eyes wincing up, “..there's gotta be something left…” He mutters, returning to the kitchen to turn it upside down once more to find  _ something _ . 

All he finds is a couple rotten protein bars. He curses and burns them to ashes with his magic. A waste of energy but he has to express his anger  _ somehow _ . 

“ _ Such a waste.” _ The demon mocks with a giggle.” _ You could have eaten those, kept yourself from starving. Like my host. How insensitive~” _

Sans growls under his breath and ignores the creature’s presence, walking past them without even looking in their direction.

“ _ How are you enjoying babysitting duty hmm? A pig like you isn’t even feeling the effects of hunger yet I bet.” _ They continue, following him.

Sans sits down and faces the wall, not responding.

Tendrils press up against him as the demon continues. “ _ Oohhh, is this a tantrum?” _

He says nothing. He doesn’t even shudder at the demon’s touch.

The tendrils push him to the ground painfully. “ _ Do you really think ignoring me is the best idea? _ ” Croons the demon.

Sans fixes his glare on its face, “if you want my attention, then you’ll feed Chara.” He says in a low voice.

“ _ Or I can starve them longer for your lack of cooperation~ _ ” The demon giggles.

“i’m not saying another word until you stop being an idiot and focus your ‘punishments’ on the correct person.”

“ _ Very well~ _ ” The demon says with a smirk. Suddenly the cave begins smelling like freshly cooked food. “ _ Longer it is~” _ They cackle.

Sans says nothing.

They kiss his cheek, and vanish, the food smell staying. Sans put his face in his hands and sighed. Yep. This was going to be a long game...

“Sans...” Chara weakly calls out.

Sans gets up, sighing and walking over to them, “sorry, Chara. your BFF is just being a dick - no actual food around.”

“Y-you gotta have something...” Their voice is pleading. “The smell is driving m-me crazy.” They curl in tighter as their stomach protests with a sharp pain.

Sans winces, sitting down next to their head and stroking their hair, “...i mean, i...i could try making magic food for you…”

“Anything...please...”

Sans shifted his jaw, holding out his hand and concentrating. Grillby had given him a lesson on this, once...if only he’d focused instead of making food puns.

He hears Chara give another pitiful whimper and closes his eyes, concentrating.

Fries. He can make fries.

It drains a fair amount of his stored magic but soon a different, more genuine scent of food fills the air and Sans is holding a handful of crisps. “ _ ha _ ! sweet.” Sans grins, nudging Chara’s arm, “open up, buttercup.”

They open their mouth eagerly, however the food dissolves before Chara can even bite down. Chara gives a cry of protest, and the demons cackling fills the room.

“shit.” Sans grits his teeth, “hey, you hear something? sounds like there’s a fly in here.” Sans adjusts his seating so Chara’s head is in his lap, “weird, huh?”

Chara is trembling, but they manage a weak laugh.

“it kinda  _ bugs  _ me...how about you?”

“B-beatles m-me” They respond, grinning despite the pain.

Sans laughs, “maybe we should get some kinda white noise machine to block it out...maybe at a  _ flea  _ market…or maybe we should just file a  _ grieve ants _ .”

“I-I'm all...all out. You-you g-got my b-best one.” They say with another weak laugh. Their trembling starts to get worse, and Sans notices they are shivering.

Sans’s brow furrows, “...you..y-you can’t die, right? just...just double checking…”

“P-pre-etty sure I-I’d b-be dead b-by now i-if I c-could.” They let out a small whimper as their shivering gets worse. “J-jeeze it’s s-s-so f-fucking c-cold.” That time Sans could feel the drop in temperature.

“seriously?” Sans mutters under his breath, taking off his jacket and wrapping Chara up in it, “awh c’mon, don’t give me the cold shoulder, buttercup.”

They huff a laugh as they curl completely into his jacket. “D-damn, n-no wonder y-you l-love th-this thing.” They say, closing their eyes.

“pretty cozy, huh?” Sans rubs at their arm. They nod, and soon fall asleep.

The demon giggles as they return. “ _ This is fun isn’t it? _ ” They ask gleefully.

Sans pets Chara’s hair as they sleep, “you look pretty innocent when you’re unconscious, buttercup.” Sans murmurs, “that’s pretty dishonest of you.” He chuckles.

“ _ Adorable too~” _ The demon chimes in with a giggle. When Sans still doesn't acknowledge them, they remove the jacket from Chara and wrap a tendril around them. The human starts shivering immediately.

Sans gives a growl and snatches the jacket back, wrapping his arms around Chara over the tendrils and channeling warming magic into their skin.

The demon giggles again, and the tendril holding Chara begins dragging them from the bed.

How much is it going to hurt them just to get to him?

_ “enough.” _ Sans growls.

The demon ignores him and pulls Chara completely from his grasp, removing the jacket once again before laying them on the floor. Sans kneels behind Chara’s head, stroking their hair with shaking hands and swearing silently. What is it going to do…?

Chara groans as the demon forces them awake. Tendrils begin coiling around the, and snaking into their clothes. Chara weakly attempts to push the tendrils off, but is exhausted quickly and relents.

“ _ stop it _ !” Sans summons a bone attack into his hand, using it to cleanly slice one of the tendrils in half, “ _ leave them alone!” _

“ _ I thought you were giving me the silent treatment~”  _ The demon mocks, tearing Chara from his arms again.

“i’ll  **stop** holy  _ fuck _ just leave them alone!” Sans yells, getting to his feet and bracing himself. 

“ _ I dunno, I'm having too much fun~” _ They say, slipping a tendril into Chara's pants, causing them to whine weakly in protest.

Sans shuts his eyes,  _ ‘can you hear me, buttercup?’  _

“ **_Yeah... I'm so hungry, and cold, and I don't want them to do this and...”_ ** Their thoughts start to enter his mind unfiltered as the demon begins taking Chara’s clothing off.

_ ‘i wish i knew how to make it stop but i’m...i’m pretty sure this is all my fault...i’m so sorry…’ _

_ “ _ **...** **_I don't want this please do something help me please I’m so hungry and I can't move I'm so tired..._ ** ”

The demon giggles at Chara’s weak attempts to turn away in panic. “ _ This really is too fun~ _ ”

_ ‘just go to sleep, buttercup, just block it out..let's play some chess, huh? close your eyes and focus on my voice, okay? my super melodious, seductive voice.’ _

“ **_They’re gonna hurt me please pleasepleaseplease, I can't move I'm too tired I don’t I don’t..._ ** ” Their body relaxes as they give up, and the demon’s tendrils start moving rougher, causing Chara to cry out as their frail body protests.

_ ‘that's it. don't fight, it’ll just hurt worse. relax. it’ll end, okay? just try to stay calm...look. can you see anything? with your mind try to see me...i think your BFF’s bond with me gave us some kinda link.’  _

Chara feels something on their hand. 

_ ‘can you feel that? that's me. you're gonna be fine. try and look up.’ _

They look up at Sans, and their thoughts calm, becoming filtered once again. “ **_Tell me a story?_ ** ”

Oh boy.  _ ‘uhhhhh...once upon a time..there was a human that sucked at chess..’ _

Their grip on his hand tightens as the demon’s tendrils begin teasing their sex, but Chara smiles at Sans. “ **_I regret asking for a story.”_ **

Sans (or the Sans shaped vision in their mind anyway) sits down and summons up a chess board,  _ ‘but they had a really cool friend that was willing to help them practice.’ _

“ **_Act: Set the board._ ** ”  Chara  commands,  trying to  stay focused.

The pieces align themselves and Sans rubs his hands together,  _ ‘the human braced themselves to get their ass handed to them.’ _

_ “ _ **_You go first._ ** **”**

Sans starts the game and continues his dramatic narration all throughout the game, not taking down Chara as quickly as he could have but instead letting the game drag on. The longer the two of them are distracted, the better. 

Characlimaxes twice before they befin losing focus, as evedant by  the fact they moved  a rook  diagonally.

Sighing, Sans stands up and goes over to them, lying them down,  _ ‘i’m gonna try to put you out, okay?’ _

**_“They wont let me...”_ **

_ ‘i can at least make you nearly unconscious.’  _ Sans assures, bracing his hand on their forehead,  _ ‘i’m gonna talk to it. hang tight, okay?’ _

_ “ _ **_Kay_ ** _ ” _

Sans opens his eyes and stands up, approaching the demon, “sir. if i could talk to you for a minute.”

The tendrils halt, and he can  see bruises spotting Charas body. “ _ What about pet?” _

Sans winces, “about leaving Chara out of this.”

“ _ They are mine as much as you are. I can do what I want. _ ” The  demon says smugly.

“yeah? guess there's nothing i can do, then. or you're sure not making it seem like there's any point in me trying.”

“ _ What _ are _ you going to do?” _  They ask  smugly.

“beg you to stop, if that'll work. though it’s probably in your best interest to stop abusing your host. you need their body, don't you?”

“ _ Just because I need them doesn’t mean I can’t play with them from time to time.  But yes, I would love to see you beg~ _ ” They say with a giggle.

Sans sighs through his teeth and gets to his knees, “sir,  _ please _ ,  please let them go. hurt me instead. punish me. i deserve it, not them. please. please hurt me. i want you to hurt me.”

“ _ Very well~” _  They say, allowing Chara  to fall unconscious and tendrils lash  out at Sans.

Sans muffles his cries, panting and collapsing to his face. The  tendrils continue to whip him, tearing at his shirt as they cut to the bone.

He shuts his eyes,  _ ‘you there buttercup?’  _ They're probably not. 

He gets a brief flash of a picture as he tries to  reach  them. Perhaps from their dream.

The demon  forces his head forward, breaking his focus.  “ _ I said, do you  understand!?  You better not  be ignoring me  again!” _

“ _ gh _ ! s..s-sorry..” Sans pants, “h-hard to f-focus...i-i’ll do better…”

A tendril wraps around his throat, and tightens. Sans chokes, grabbing onto the tentacle but not pulling at it - just using it for support. He struggles to stay focused on what the demon is saying. 

“Such a selfless  little pet~  do you hate yourself the  way everybody else hates you?”

Sans tenses, his eyes refocusing on the demon's contorted face. “khk..”

The  tendril holding him by his neck slams him into  the wall,  releasing him. Sans cries out, gripping his skull and wishing he could black out. But the demon never lets him lose consciousness while they’re torturing him.

“Well pet? Do you?” They  repeat.

“wh...wh-what w-was the question…?”

The demon giggles. “Oh, you are so  hopeless~”  They say as  a tendril wraps around  his spine and slams him into the wall  on the other side  of the room.

Sans screams, feeling some of his vertebrae fracture. He clings to the tentacle around his waist, desperately trying to leech some sort of comfort from it. Tendrils wrap around his arms, and begin to twist them slowly in opposite  directions. His screaming reaches new peaks and it’s the only thing his body can think to do to distract himself from the agony.

_ ‘buttercup...you there…?’ _

No response.

The demon breaks each joint in his arms and hands, before grabbing onto his legs.

Sans feels tears leaking down his cheeks.

_ ‘tell me a story, buttercup…?’ _

The demon twists his joints to their breaking points slowly, before dropping him to the  ground. “ _ By  the way, there is food  in the kitchen now~”   _ They say,  giggling,  kissing  Chara  on their  forehead before  vanishing.

Sans stays still where he is, closing his eyes and crying quietly. 

_ ‘wake up soon, okay…?’ _


	11. Neglect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep your friends close.

Chara wakes, but their body is too heavy for them to move. Even their eyelids are heavy and hard to open. “ **_Sans?”_ **

_ ‘nnghh…’ _

“ **_Sans? Are you okay? I can't open my eyes, or even move...”_ **

‘... _ i’m fine.’  _ Sans lies, focusing the last of his magic into healing himself. He fixes up his legs well enough for walking and gets to his feet - his legs wobble dangerously.  _ ‘can you chew?’ _

“ **_I’m not sure? I don’t think I have any muscle left at this point.”_ **

_ ‘...okay. that's fine. i can probably muster up a little more healing magic..’ _

“ **_It’s so fucking weird to be in a practically dead body, but still managing to be alive..._ ** ”

_ ‘yeah. i know.’  _ Sans makes his way into the kitchen, grabbing up some yogurt and then limping back. He braces a hand on their chest, shutting his eyes and channeling the last of his energy into what healing he can muster. He falls back, barely keeping from passing out.  _ ‘..there...that...enough…?’ _

“ **_B-barely. I’ll manage, thank you.”_ ** They say as they manage to sit up, if they lean against the cavern wall. They pick up the yogurt, and their attempts to open the wrapping prove fruitless. “Sans can you...?”

He's passed out cold. 

Chara sighs. At least they can move again...

 

By the time Sans regains consciousness, Chara has managed to bite through the seal and taking in the yogurt slowly but surely.

“ngh...h-hey…” Sans greets.

“How are you feeling?” They ask, noting his injuries.

“like shit.”

“Same, though a bit less now that i have  _ something _ in my stomach other than acid. Thank you by the way.” They say, sucking out more of the yogurt.

“mhm.” Sans squeezes his eyes shut tightly, “don't mention it.”

“Do you need some? I think I'm strong enough to go get more.” They offer.

“no. just...eat until you've got enough energy to heal me, please.”

“I mean, I’ll do my best but humans heal slower than monsters, especially with human food, and starvation will make it slower. Is there monster food in the kitchen? You should eat.”

“i already ate.” Sans lies, “i’m just really shit at healing myself. it'd be a waste of food.”

“You really are a shit liar. That wasn’t even what I asked, dumbass.” They say with a laugh.

“you m...oh. yeah there's monster food in the kitchen.”

“I think you may be out of it, or you weren't listening to a single word I said.” They say as they slowly get to their feet with the help of the wall.

“whatever, Chara.”

They glance at him, hesitating. “Are you sure you don’t want anything?”

“i’m fine, Chara.”

They nod, pushing off the wall and heading for the kitchen. However, a dizzy spell hits and they slowly get to their knees before they can fall. “Welp, looks like I'm crawling.” They murmur.

 

After a few days, Chara is mostly restored to full health and energy. They’re still fairly emaciated, but the demon restocked well, and so they’re easily able to sate their hunger whenever it rises.

Sans, however...

“Hey, how about some chess?” Chara asks as they sit down on the foot of their bed, raising their eyebrows at him and munching on a piece of cardboard pizza (which they’d used their magic to heat up).

“no thanks.” Sans murmurs - he’s taken to lying in bed and not moving in the past twenty-four hours, and he’s been...not exactly grumpy, but less than social.

“Why not? It’s something to do, and I'm feeling a hell of a lot better. Afraid I'm gonna beat ya?” They ask with a smirk.

“yeah, sure.” Sans mumbles.

“What’s wrong?” Chara asks, smirk falling to a frown.

“i’m...i’ll be fine, i’m just not in the mood.”

“You miss your brother?” They ask, sitting down next to the bed.

Well that was a whole new pain to add to his mind...Sans winces and nods.

“Now that the demon has had their fun, they may be in a better mood to ask requests of.” Chara says, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“....yeah...maybe…”

Chara stands. “I’m gonna get something to eat, want anything?” They ask.

Sans puts his hands over his stomach and shakes his head, “no.”

“Have you eaten at all?” They press, lingering in the doorway.

“....don't worry about it.” Sans mumbles into the bedsheets. 

Chara sighs. “They look for any excuse to cause trouble you know. You don't have to feel guilty.”

“oh yeah i’ll just flip a switch and stop feeling guilty about causing you to starve for weeks. easy peasy.”

Chara sighs. “You don’t need to worry about me. The demon was most likely going to do it anyway with or without your help.”

“i gave them a reason.” Sans grumbles, “i’m their fucked up muse.”

Chara makes a motion to say something, but they decide against it, instead heading into the kitchen to get food. Sans buries his face into a pillow, doing his best to block out the smell.

 

“Sans this is getting ridiculous.”

Sans blinks slowly at the human, “wassat?”

“How long has it been since you have eaten?”

Sans looks down at the mattress, mumbling a ‘dunno’.

Chara curses and heads into the kitchen, and returns to the room with a hotdog. “Eat.”

Sans groans at the smell and tries to turn over and away from it, but can’t even get himself to sit up.

Chara walks up, sitting him up against the wall and holding the food in front of his face. “Eat.” They say more insistently.

Sans shuts his eyes and stubbornly turns his head away. It’s a waste of resources, can’t they see that? Anyway all he’s used for anymore is fucking and it’s not like the demon even wants him to do anything but lie there and take it.

“Sans, don't be a fucking idiot and eat.” They scold as they force the hot dog into his hand.

He can’t even hold it to his face anyway. “Chara, it’s...i-it’s just a waste, okay?”

“Cut the self-pity idiot. Eat the fucking food before they get pissed.”

“they’ll be happy i’m not wasting food...p-pretty sure this is what they want, a-anyway…”

“They want to fuck with us. That's all they ever want. They will look for anything to be mad about so don’t give them a damn reason and eat the fucking hotdog.” Chara scolds.

“th-then they c-can be mad at  _ me _ o-okay i d….” Sans’s eyes drift closed.

Chara shakes his arm. “Sans?”

“mmhm?”

“You awake?”

Sans sighs, “...just need a nap…”

“No, you need to eat.” Charra corrects, grabbing his chin. “Open up and eat.”

“needanap.” Sans slurs, his mouth not even opening to give Chara an opportunity to feed him. His eyes start closing again. “‘m tired…”

“Fine, but you're eating when you wake up... Otherwise I’ll tell them you haven't been eating.” They warn, setting the hotdog next to him, before laying him down.

“go ‘head. after everything i’ve done to help you the least you can do is get me in trouble.” His voice is too tired to carry any venom but Chara flinches all the same as Sans passes out again. 

So that's how he feels about helping them. It's just a way to put them in his debt, so he can guilt them. 

They leave the room to sit in the kitchen, cursing themselves for being so easily manipulated. “ **_Hey L, Sans hasn’t been eating. Whether out of spite or because you told him not to isn’t my business, but just thought I’d let you know, since you are the one who made him afraid to eat in the first place.”_ **

“ _ Thank you for letting me know Chara, a weak toy is an unresponsive toy. _ ” 

Chara feels a slight stab of guilt, but they push it down in favor of feeling angry. 

 

Sans is barely asleep by the time he feels sudden pain as he is lifted harshly by tendrils and his arms are pinned to his side. His chin is lifted and he stares blearily at the demon's face. Is it angry? He can't tell. Everything is kind of blurry.

He feels his mouth be forced open. He hears the demon say something but he is too unfocused to process. He then feels something getting shoved into his mouth.

“n-n…” It tastes so good though. Sans’s resolve weakens and he swallows whatever it is - it tastes salty but sweet.

As soon as he swallows, another food item gets shoved into his mouth. Sans chokes it down but turns his head away, “n...wh..wh-why…?” He wheezes, talking through his teeth, “i th..i th-thought this is wh-what you w-wanted…”

“ _ I want many things, a weakened pet is not one of them. You can eat, just not the whole damn store of food.” _ The demon scolds, shoving a biscuit into his mouth.

“y...y-you said i d...didn’t even n-need to...i-it’s a w-waste of resources…”

A tendril wraps around his throat. “ _ You don't need to breathe but you become unresponsive when you don’t, right?” _  The demon seethes.

Sans chokes, “n..n-not th...th-the s...same…”

“ _ Enough arguing, just obey! Am I understood!? _ ” They ask as the tendril around his arms and waist tightens.

“i d-don’t understand...a-all you e-even w-want from m-me is t-to just s-sit there a-and  _ take it _ wh-why do you c-care…”

“ _ Broken toys are no longer fun to play with~ _ ”

“i’m n-not broken…” 

“ _ Good, because breaking yourself is not allowed.” _ The demon scolds, throwing him harshly to the ground.

Sans mutes himself to keep from giving any cries of pain as he feels a rib fracture - this thing doesn’t know the meaning of ‘gentle’. He curls up, rubbing at his sternum and gritting his teeth.

“ _ Am I understood? _ ”

“...yes sir…”

“ _ And, next time I have to be dragged away from a meal because you are acting out, there will be a more severe punishment.” _ They growl before vanishing.

“...wh…” Why didn’t it just come back on its own time? “...i’m not acting out.” Sans mumbles, sitting up and wincing as he holds a hand over his cracked rib. “i’m just trying to figure out how to not get in trouble every other second…” He stands up, immediately falling back to his knees when his legs shake too much to hold him, “...bet i’d be in trouble if i’d eaten anything on my own...bet there’s no way to win…”

He looks around, and notices a lack of Chara. He has gotten used to their presence after the demon fucks with him. Usually at least their thoughts are asking him if he’s okay.

“...Chara…?” He calls, feeling concerned.

No response.

He tries to call again through thought.

“ **_What do you want?_ ** ” Their unexpectedly harsh tone causes him to flinch.

_ ‘...y...you o-okay…?’’ _

_ “ _ **_Like you actually care. Anything I should do for you in return of  your aid?_ ** ” The venom in their tone is evident.

Sans rubs at his arms,  _ ‘i...i just wanted to know where you were-’ _

“ **_Well, if you must know I'm in bed. Would it be too much to ask to be left alone, or are you entitled to bother me because of all you have done to ‘help’ me?_ ** ”

_ ‘...can i join you…?’’ _

_ “ _ **_Are you going to guilt me into saying yes?”_ ** They snap.

Sans swallows,  _ ‘...i thought it might be..warmer…’ _

“ **_Must be the cold in your soul, the cave is always an even temperature.”_ ** They snark.n

_ ‘...you’re not cold…?’ _ ’

“ **_...does it matter?”_ **

_ ‘i could warm you up if you are…’ _ Sans doesn’t know how to make his voice ‘seductive’ in spite of earlier teasing, and so doesn’t even try. He figures with Chara being themselves they don’t need a hint anyway.

“ **_Are suggesting we have sex?_ ** ” They ask with disbelief.

Why. Why did they have to say the word.

Or think the word. Whatever.

Sans doesn’t respond, instead quickly finishing the rest of the ketchup bottle that the demon had left nearby and standing up. He silently makes his way to Chara’s room, putting his hands in his pockets and working the anxiety and sick feeling in his gut to a bearable numbness.

Chara turns over to face him, sitting up. “Do you really expect me to-”

Sans gets up onto the mattress, straddling their knees and starting with a gentle kiss on their sternum. Chara is left momentarily stunned. Part of them wants to shove him off, but their body is all too eager to allow the physical contact. After an awkward moment of just sitting there, they cup his head in their hands, and guide him into a kiss. They know this is possibly going to result in further manipulation, but they don't care at the moment.

Sans shivers - this isn’t the first time they’ve kissed. But this time will hopefully end...with him not losing all four limbs. How does he want this to end? What’s his plan here? Will this make them ‘even’? Make them willing to forget his accidental guilt-trip? Sans isn’t even entirely sure what he did to make them mad, if he’s honest with himself - he could have said a lot of things while he was starving and half-delirious. It doesn’t matter though. He can’t have Chara mad at him. They’re all he has in this hell hole.

He tilts his head, pushing in a little closer and suddenly remembering that he has zero real experience with sex. Being tentacle raped doesn’t exactly make him qualified to be leading. He has to firmly reassure himself that he’s okay with letting Chara take over. They might get a little bit rough but they’re not going to hurt him just because they’re mad at him...right…?

To his surprise however, they stay gentle enough. They slip him out of his jacket, and they slip off  their shirt, breaking the kiss momentarily. Sans takes in a deep breath, bracing his hands on the mattress beside their legs and swallowing tightly. He can do this. He doesn’t need hand-holding. If this is what it takes to make sure his friend stays his friend then he’ll do it.

They lay him on his back, and noticing his cluelessness, they guide his hand to their chest as they trail their fingers along his, inadvertantly irritating his fractured rib. Sans gives a quiet hiss but says nothing, shutting his eyes and bracing his mouth against the side of their neck instead.

They moan softly, grinding on him slightly as their hands roam lower to his hips. Sans gives a muted ‘uh’, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping their arms tightly.

“Doing good?” They ask in a murmur, kissing his cheek as they slip his shorts down.

Sans shudders, tensing up and freezing for half a second before forcing out a ‘yeah’ and forcing himself to keep going.

Chara pauses. “You sure?”

He lightly digs his teeth into their neck and drags his fingers down their chest, not answering. They moan, taking his actions as a yes. They slip out of the rest of their clothes and straddle him. Sans shivers as they run their hands up his shirt, wincing slightly as they brush his injured rib. 

They pull his shirt up and over his head, and returns to kissing hi, pmressing close and grinding on his pelvis. Sans tilts his head back, taking in a sharp breath through his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut. His hips move on their own but he finds the lack of stimulation to be a bit awkward. Chara doesn’t exactly have tentacles...he’s grateful for that, of course, but it leaves him a bit clueless.

Chara notices his  eyes  are  tightly shut, and  they pause again. “Am I  hurting you?”  They  ask, biting back a groan as their body protests.

“n-no...i j...i-i don’t really...kn-know what to do, without…” Sans winces at the awkwardness, avoiding their gaze, “...i’ll make it work..”

“Without what?” They ask, sitting up slightly.

Sans stubbornly refuses to look at them, “...uhm, i...i-i mean i...there’s kinda….nothing…” 

“Nothing what? Spit it out.”

“...i-i don’t f-feel anything…”

“Ahh, you need more?  Want it rougher, want to  add magic?” They suggest. “Want to be  restrained or what?”

Are they actually suggesting that? After everything that that  _ thing  _ has…

Sans shakes his head, “...i don’t  _ know _ , i...it’s fine, okay? it’s...it doesn’t matter. how...i mean so long as  _ you’re  _ feeling something…”

“Don’t be an idiot, you  are the one who wanted this. I’ll just  try a few things, and you  tell me if you like or hate it alright?” They  ask.

“..k-kay..”

He  sees  their fingers spark briefly before they run their finger along his pelvis. Sans gives a yelp and grabs tightly to their shoulders, pressing his chest against theirs and bracing his head against their neck. His back arches and he remembers to breathe a few seconds later.

Chara chuckles. “Well? Yay, nay?”

“th-that works…”

“It works?” They  ask. “Geez, how  vague can you  get?” They snark, laying him back down.

“h-heh...that a challenge?” Sans forces a grin to hide his automatic tensing at Chara leaning over him. The shadow they're casting over his small, frail body feels impossibly heavy.

Chara leans down, and kisses him again, this time trailing  their sparking   fingers over  his pelvis, then  to his  notch. He gasps, his hips bucking up instinctively at the stimulation, “ _ gh _ !”

Their other hand searches his bones for sweet spots as the hand at his pelvis moves faster. Sans starts panting, gritting his teeth and holding onto them tighter.

They  tease him a bit longer before stopping with a smirk. “Finish me and I’ll finish you~”

“h...h-how…”

They gently grab his wrist, and lead his hand between their legs. Sans shifts his position and focuses on their body language, listening to their soft moans and feeling them twitch and stir according to his motions.

How much is going to change now? Sans can’t help but wonder how badly he's going to regret this. Maybe he shouldn't have rushed to the conclusion that sex was the only solution to their argument. But he'd heard more than words when they'd snapped at him - he'd felt their anger, and it was too much to talk out. Too much to talk out in one day, at least, but Sans doesn't think he could go even that long without some kind of support, anymore. He needs them.

If this is what it takes to convince them to not hate him, then fine. 

They tense and shudder as they are brought to climax, and after a moment of relaxing, they lean over him once more, kissing him. “Your turn.” They say between breaths.

Sans just nods, swallowing and wrapping his legs clumsily around their waist. Using one  hand to keep their  balance, they use their other hand  to go back to teasing his pelvis, stroking and rubbing at the sensitive bones. 

His eyelights go wide and his eyelids half-close, “h-hff...nnh…” He squeezes his eyes shut, grinding faster against their hand and then giving a staggered gasp,  _ “fuck.. _ !”

They adjust their position to lay next to him as he relaxes, lying close, but avoiding his gaze. Just when they get the courage to turn their head in his direction, they hear a soft snoring.

Of course.

They sigh and turn to the wall, closing their eyes and letting conflicted thoughts run through their brain unhindered. They’d wanted that. Ever since Sans had shown up in their ‘home’ with that collar on signaling he was theirs they’ve wanted that. And he  _ gave  _ it to them, without them asking.

So why are they regretting it with everything they are?


	12. It's Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara remembers themselves and Sans is a second too late.

Why do they feel so much worse than before? 

They have had non personal sex countless times. They have been used to feeling nothing after sex. So why is this time different? Was it because they felt manipulated and used? A possibility...

They turn to glance at his sleeping form, and the negative feelings churn within them again.

They turn away again. How did  _ they _ become the pet?

They curl in as much as the small bed will allow, and they try for sleep. They feel Sans shivering against the cold, and glance over to see him blindly feeling around for his jacket.

Using their magic, they drape it over the both of them, but feeling the warmth, they take a bit more than half of the jacket. This  _ was _ his idea after all. Chara opens their eyes, staring at him and waiting for that ugly feeling of guilt to hit them.

...it doesn’t.

It’s like when  **_it_ ** first found them, walking through their forest, covered in blood and holding that knife, their eyes empty and cold even though the screams were still ringing in their ears. That absence of MERCY, of concern for anyone else except themselves...it was empty but it was such a relief...Sans had nearly taken that safety of numbness away from them. But obviously all his ‘kindness’ was just a survival tactic, and he exposed that like a fool.

Chara wraps themselves up fully in his jacket and they roll over, a cold smile on their face as they close their eyes.

They missed this.

The numbness in their soul, the barbed wire walls around their heart. Safe. Painless. Easy.

They chuckle briefly at how close those walls has come to falling. He had played them like a harp, but he broke a string. 

They were better off anyway. The last time their walls broke... it hadn't ended well.

At least now, they can sleep peacefully.

 

The persistent cold eventually wakes Sans up. He wraps his arms around himself, shivering and sitting up. He finds his shorts and shirt, but Chara is wrapped up in his jacket. He sighs and huddles up next to them, back to back, his shivering dying down gradually. 

 

He wakes up to the bed empty, and rustling in the kitchen. Sans yawns and stands up, sleepily stumbling out of the room and rubbing at his eye, “Ch’ra?”

“Hmm?” They ask, sitting and eating a bowl of cereal. They’re still wearing his jacket.

Sans snorts, “uh, can i have that back?” He points to the article.

“Why?” They ask, disinterestedly.

“it’s cold and i’ve got no body fat.”

“Interesting.” They say as they take another bite, making no other attempts to move.

Sans rolls his eyes, “ _ please  _ can i have my jacket back?”

“No.” They say simply.

Sans sighs, stepping forward, “am i gonna have to take it from y-” He reaches to grab the cuff of the jacket.

They grab his wrist in a firm grip without hesitation, and twist it sharply. Sans had no hint that such violence was coming and wasn’t able to brace himself. He screams, falling back and holding his arm against himself. He falls to his knees, gasping and staring with wide eyes at the floor.

“I’m cold too.” They say as if nothing happened.

_ ‘what the fuck…’ _ Sans gets to his feet, backing away from them,  _ ‘wh-what the fuck…’  _ He turns and goes into the main chamber, tucking himself away into the far corner and struggling to try and heal the break in his bones.

Chara remains where they are, setting the empty bowl down and awaiting possession. 

A short time later, the demon enters them and heads into the chamber to find Sans. “Pet? Pet come here~” They call.

Sans looks up, feeling his eyelights shrink away in fear. Fuck...fuck he wasn’t able to heal himself and he used up all his energy  _ trying  _ it’s going to think he went back to starving himself he’s going to be in even  _ more  _ trouble…

Sans quickly wipes at his eyes and forces himself to his feet, legs trembling as he stumbles towards them.

He flinches as tendrils manifest, but is surprised at the gentleness as they wrap around his arm, healing it. “What’s the matter pet?” They coo, holding him close.

“...i..i-i’m sorry, i tried to heal it...i haven’t been starving myself, i swear, i j...i j-just really suck at healing..”

“That's fine, I'm not angry.” They say as they kiss his forehead.

Sans flinches regardless.

“Is something the matter?” They ask, the tendrils picking him up gently and cradling him.

Sans feels himself grow so tense he’s worried about his bones snapping on their own, “y-y-you k….k-k-k-kind’ve h-h-have a h-history of h-hurting m-me…”

“True, but it has been a while since I have given you affection hmm? Would you like me to set you down?”

“p-please…”

They set him down gently, and retract the tendrils, holding their arms open for him. Sans hesitates but forces himself to move into the embrace, trying and failing to make himself relax.

They hug him briefly, before letting go and shrugging out of the jacket. They wrap it around him. “You seem cold.”

Sans shoves his arms through the sleeves, nodding and shivering, “y...y-yeah...th-thanks, sir..”

“You’re welcome pet~” They coo, hugging him close again and scratching his skull.

Sans shivers, rubbing at his arms and digging his fingers into the fabric of his jacket. It smells like Chara now….he’s not sure how to feel about that. Before this morning he might not have minded, but  _ now _ ...he looks at his recently healed wrist and shudders.

The demon lifts his chin, and kisses him gently.

“n-not now…”

“Very well, would you like to lay against me then?” They ask, sitting down and patting their lap.

Guessing that there’s probably a right and wrong answer, Sans nods woefully and lies down, putting his head in their lap and curling up tightly.

They pet him gently from his head to his legs. Sans shivers, clutching himself around the waist and bracing himself for pain.

They hum gently to the rune of ring around the rosie, and rock him gently back and forth.

“i’m not an infant.”

The demon just chuckles and continues.

“put me down.”

They ignore him in favor of holding him closer. “Such an adorable pet you are.” They coo, rubbing his arm.

“my names is Sans.” He puts his face in his hands, “my name is  _ Sans _ …”

“Shhh, don't upset yourself pet~” They coddle.

“my name is Sans…”

“Hush. If you continue to act out when I give you affection, then I will cease giving it to you understand?” They warn.

“i j...i just want to hear m-my name again..”

“Your name is irrelevant.”

Sans suddenly sobs, shutting his eyes tightly and bracing a hand over his mouth. That’s the last thing he needed to hear...

“Awww, poor little pet~” They coo, petting him some more.

“i m-miss m-my brother…”

“Oh?” They ask, mostly humoring him as they continue to pet him.

“c-c-can i p-please g-go s-see h-him ag-gain…”

“What will you do for me?” They ask, scratching at his skull.

Sans rubs at his eyes, body jolting as he suppresses another sob, “wh-whatever y-y-you w-want, s-sir, p-please i n-need to s-see him…”

“Well, until you think of something, no deal~”They purr, kissing his forehead.

“a-all you e-ever w-want f-from me is...i-is j-just to f-fuck m-me so h-how am i s-supposed to d-do something th-that you t-take anyway…”

They just chuckle.

“wh-why do you h-hate me…”

“It’s nothing personal pet, I hate all mortals~” They say with a chuckle.

“i-i’ve b-been t-trying to b-be good…”

“I know, but don’t you know, demons are not capable of love~”

“i n-need to s-see h-him…”

“Not without a deal~”

“wh-what do you w-want...wh-whatever it i-is y-you can h-have it i-i’ll do it j-just...i w-want to see h-him…”

“I’m not going to hold your hand pet, I know you are sentient.”

“i don’t know what you  _ want  _ you’re n-not exactly p-predictable..”

“Then I guess you won’t see your brother then.”

Sans closes his eyes, pulling his knees up to his chin and tightly hugging his legs.

The demon just continues to cradle him.

“Though, I  _ have _ been eating light recently...”

Sans opens his eyes, listening but saying nothing.

“And starving Chara meant more energy usage for myself...” They hint.

“...you want me to get you more food?”

“You seemed to enjoy it last time.”

Sans squints, “i did?” It had been a less than pleasant experience.

They laugh. “You really are adorable~”

“...i really don't remember enjoying it…” He'd felt a dark sense of satisfaction when Chara's attacker had been tortured to death, but……..that had been different, and now Chara…

...well he doesn't know what Chara thinks of him anymore…

“...i’ll do it though…”

“Excellent.” They hold out their hand to him.

“...hate how it burns..” Sans whimpers to himself before forcing himself to grab their hand. 

“What time of day do you prefer?” The demon asks.

Sans rubs at his palm, “evening is when all the jerks come out.”

“Very well. Get some rest, and I will come get you when evening falls.” They say, before leaving Chara's body.

Sans quickly scrambles out of their lap and goes to the far side of the room, keeping his back turned. He's holding his wrist close to his chest. 

Chara barely acknowledges him as they head to their room. Sans lets out a sigh of relief as they disappear from sight, slumping against the wall and closing his eyes. He forces in and out steady breaths. This feels like before, when they first met...he was scared of them then, and he’s scared of them now.

He hadn’t meant to make them feel guilty for his helping them but now he doesn’t know how to try and take it back without losing a limb.

Sans quietly gets to his feed and heads to the kitchen - he’ll need to be well energized if he’s going out hunting again.

He hears Chara step into the kitchen, and up to him. He freezes up, tightly clutching a cinnabun in his hand.

“It's cold.” They say boredly.

Sans sheds his jacket quickly and hands it to them - it stinks of them anyway, and he’s not about to argue.

They take it and put it on without a word, and they take the cinnabun from his hand and make their way back to the room.

...okay. Sans takes in a deep breath and retrieves another one, eating it quickly as though Chara might reappear behind him to snatch it. Now they’re just kind’ve being an asshole.

It’s alright though. He just has to stay out of their way.

 

_ “You are not to see your brother until after you bring me food. Understand? _ ” The demon orders as Sans is brought to the edge of the forest.

“yes sir, i understand.”

“ _ Good. Now get going. _ ”

Sans moves to pull his hood up and is reminded that it’s not there when his hands grab onto the collar of his t-shirt. He sighs through his teeth and starts jogging. Luckily the town closest to the forest is full of assholes...not that he’s ever felt any guilt towards hurting anybody before, typically. They always deserved it.

Considering how ‘welcoming’ humanity was when the monsters reached the surface, he’s always found it easy to justify getting rid of a human or two.

“ _ It’s a shame your LV didn’t effect your life force.” _

“...yeah. one of the many great things about being me.” Sans mumbles, keeping his eyes down as he trudges up the hill.

The demon just chuckles.in

“...so uh any...particular requests…?” Why is he trying to keep up a conversation with this thing?

“ _ High life force, obviously.” _

“any way to do that without checking them?”

“ _ Do I look like an expert on mortals?” _

“no...sorry, i didn’t think there was any harm in asking, is all…”

“ _ Stop stalling and just get my food.” _ They say impatiently.

“sorry sir…” Sans murmurs, closing his eyes and teleporting into the thick of the city. “...i’ll do my best..

“ _ Of course you will pet _ .”

Sans gives a quiet sigh, leaning up against the wall next to an alley and watching the shady figures passing by. 

A monster walks by, large, and definitely strong. Sans hesitates, because they're not human, but if he brings the demon back someone really strong they'll be more likely to let him see Papyrus. Taking a breath, Sans checks the beast of a monster. 

**Hp: 5632**

**Def:2430**

**Wants to quit his guard job.**

Holy fuck. 

The bull-headed monster pauses at the feeling of being checked and searches around. Sans tenses as the monsters locks his beady eyes onto him, quickly turning and heading into the alley. 

“You got a problem shrimp?” The monster asks, checking Sans, and chuckling.

Sans stiffens, gasping as he's pushed forward. He braces a hand against the wall to keep from falling and turns around, “no.” He shifts his jaw and grabs the hem of the monster’s shirt, teleporting them both b-

-..except he's not teleporting. Sans steps back, swearing under his breath and releasing his hold. Of course a monster with such a high AT could (and  _ would _ ) have a magic suppression field around himself. 

“You askin for a battle, buddy?” The monster threatens, stepping intimidatingly closer.

Sans swallows, bracing himself and then trying to dart past the monstrous creature.

The monster holds out his arm, stopping Sans in his tracks. He throws the skeleton to the ground in front of him, and calls their souls into battle mode. “You’re not getting away that easy.” The monster growls.

Oh fuck. 

“h-hey, you c...y-you r-really g-gonna kill me, pal?” Sans can't die of course but he figures that if this monster discovers that then things will just go from bad to worse.

The monster hesitates, then chuckles. “I am trained in the art of non-lethal magic. You will live, but you sure as will will wish you didn’t.” The monster says as spikes begin to materialize beneath Sans.

Sans quickly leaps to the side, bracing himself against the wall, “h-hey, pal, look, i-i’m  _ sorry  _ okay?!”

“Do you go around fighting every person as weak as you? Hmm?Don’t think I can’t see your LV” The monster replies, sending two more spikes Sans’s way.

Sans flinches - he hadn't even felt himself being checked. He cries out as the magic hits his chest. His HP wavers as bruises spread out over the bone, and he sinks to one knee, bracing a hand over his sternum. 

The monster glares as he waits for Sans to take his turn.

“h-heh...j-jokes on y-you, buddy...i g-got a special attack…” Sans forces himself back to both feet, swaying dangerously. 

“And what is that?” The monster growls.

Sans leans back against the wall, bracing his hand against it and panting as he tries to breathe through the pain. He does nothing. 

After about a minute, the monster is glowering. Sans just grins, his vision faltering. He starts to wonder if the monster's magic has any sort of ‘poison’ effect like his own or if he's just that weak. 

Suddenly, spikes rise up beneath Sans and impale him, then they turn blue. “I don't have to follow the rules.” The monster explains.

Sans's scream catches in his throat and he stares up at the sky with darkened sockets. The magic dispels and he collapses to his face. 

“ _ What is going on!?” _ The demon’s voice screams in his head suddenly.

_ ‘ghhhggn..’ _ Sans struggles to even think a coherent response through the pain, whimpering as he’s picked up by the scruff of his jacket, “p...lease ‘m...sorry…”

“You’re fuckin’ murderer is what you are.” The other monster growls, “Monsters like you are the reasons humans hate us! It’s your fault life on the Surface is so difficult! You’re an  _ animal _ !” He shakes Sans violently, “ _ Is that what you wanted _ ?!  _ Is that why you killed?! _ ”

“ _ How in hell did you manage to get overpowered? Why didn’t you contact me!?” _ The demon screeches.

Sans just shuts his eyes, shaking his head, “h-had...d-didn’t w...want…”

“Are you behind the multiple missing persons spree?” The monster continues, throwing Sans against the wall and holding him there by his throat.

“ _ ANSWER ME!” _ The demon shrieks.

_ ‘h...elp…’ _

With a flash, he and the monster are in the cave.

“What the fuck??” The monster exclaims, dropping Sans and looking around.

Sans cries out weakly as he hits the hard ground, curling up and trembling as he rubs at his bruised chest. He wipes at his eyes, struggling to breathe through the pain.

The demon materializes in front of the monster, who gives a surprised exclamation. The demon casts a glare at Sans before tendril lash around the monster, restraining him as the Demon begins to feed.

 

Sans fades in and out of consciousness, glad that this monster doesn’t scream. He stares blearily at the cavern floor when he’s awake, his palm sparking blue as he makes attempts to heal himself, all to no avail. He quickly wears himself out trying.

He wakes up to the monster gone, and healing tendrils wrapped around him. “ _ Why didn’t you contact me!?”  _ The demon scolds once they see Sans is awake.

Sans’s eyes flutter and he groans softly at the relieving sensation of his bruises disappearing, “i d...didn’t th-think that...w-was an o-option…”

“ _ That’s because you  _ **_didn’t_ ** _ think!” _

“k...k-kinda w-was in a l-lotta pain…”

“ _ What have I told you before!? _ ”

“...i…”

“ _ Tell me, how useful is a broken toy again?” _

“...i-it’s not..”

“ _ So, tell me why you didn’t prevent yourself from getting broken? _ ”

“i tried-”

A tendril smacks him across the face. “ _ You didn’t contact me! How is that trying!?” _

Sans starts to tremble, “i d-didn’t kn-know..”

“ _ Go to your cell, you will have to wait an extra 24 hours to see your brother now. _ ” The demon scolds, retracting their tendrils.

“...m-my cell…?”

“ _ Your room, whatever just go!” _ The demon snaps, before vanishing.

Sans realizes that it wasn’t possessing Chara, which means the human is around here somewhere. He quickly gets to his feet, legs shaking as he stumbles towards the small hole in the wall that he’d first used to hide away in when he and Chara met. He tucks himself away, sniffing and shivering as he curls up, trying to be as small as possible. It’s hard to get comfortable in the thick, twisting branches.

He hears Chara grumbling about the noise in another part of the cavern. Sans quickly puts his hands over his mouth to muffle his whimpering, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He’s unable to keep his bones from rattling in response to the cold, however.

They make their way to him, looking annoyed. “Between screaming victims and the fucking rattling bones of a skeleton, how is anyone supposed to be getting sleep?” They complain.

Sans huddles down even smaller, gripping his arms tightly and using every ounce of energy to try and still his shaking body. “s-s...s-s-sorry...c-c-c-cold…”

They glare at him, and shrug out of his jacket. “Fine cry baby, as long as I get to sleep.” They say as they throw it at him, before making their way back to their bed.

Sans grabs it immediately and holds it to his face, sobbing into the soft fabric and making unsuccessful efforts to try and muffle the noise. He’s so relieved to have his jacket back….it was a comfort that he hadn’t fully appreciated until it was gone.

**_“You know, I didn’t mean literally when I called you crybaby. I want you to shut up.”_ **

_ ‘i’m trying...i’m trying, i’m sorry…’ _

“ **_Well try harder. I want to get some fucking sleep._ ** ”

_ ‘....Chara i’m sorry…’ _

“ **_If you were sorry you would be quiet and let me sleep._ ** ”

_ ‘i’m sorry for what i said! i shouldn’t have made you feel guilty that was really rotten of me, but please-!’ _

“ **_Whatever, we all have to survive! I, right now want some sleep, so go be ‘friendly’ to the wall or something!_ ** ”

_ ‘i’ll sleep with you again if you c...if you c-could just hold m-me, please-’ _

“ **_What I really want right now is sleep, not sex, so just shut up and let me worry about myself. You should do the same._ ** ” They say, before cutting off the mental link.

Sans’s shoulders slump even lower as he slowly slides his jacket back on, sniffing and huddling closer to the thick branches encasing the cell. He wipes at his eyes, chin trembling as he tries to pull himself together. The demon is going to let him go see Papyrus...he just has to wait a bit.

It’s going to be fine. It’s going to be fine...

 

He wakes some time later, and when he gets up to get food, he notices Chara laying on their bed, staring blankly, awake, but just doing nothing. Cautiously he approaches them. “Chara..?”

“What do you want?” They ask,shifting their position slightly.

“are you okay?”

“Fine, now go away.”

Sans winces and hurries on his way to the kitchen, hoping to grab a snack and get back to his ‘cell’ before the demon returns.

He hears the telltale sound of the demon entering Chara. He turns on his heel and sprints back to his cubby, huddling in on himself and trying to slow his breathing. 

“Peeeet~” They call, walking over to him.

“y...y-y-yes s-s-sir…?”

“Are you ready to go? Or do you need anything?” They ask.

Okay, he’s not in trouble. Good. Sans shakes his head, and then hesitates. “..i-if i could just...g-grab a quick snack, s-so i can h-have enough energy to teleport back…”

“Very well, just let me know when you’re ready.”

Sans scrambles out from the hole in the wall and goes to the kitchen, grabbing a donut and shoving it in his mouth, practically swallowing it whole before returning to the main chamber, “okay...o-okay i’m ready.”

The demon nods, and he is teleported outside of the forest. His soul briefly stings before the demon enters his head. 

“ _ Go on~” _

Sans closes his eyes and focuses, shortcutting to the last location he saw his brother. He opens his eyes, grinning as he sees the tall skeleton standing on the street corner, engaged in conversation with some stranger, “Papyr-!”

The stranger suddenly drives a knife into Papyrus’s chest, and Sans stares in frozen shock as he hears his brother cry out and then collapse into dust.


	13. A Real Life Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no quick-fix for death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: hella sad

Sans doesn’t move for a full minute before suddenly he’s kneeling in front of Papyrus’s dust, screaming.

_ ‘this is another nightmare, right?! this is you fucking with my head again, isn’t it?! this isn’t  _ **_fucking real tell me it’s not fucking real_ ** !’

“ _ Hold on, I’ll be right there, let me manifest.”  _ They say, before he feels severe pain in his soul.

He doesn’t even acknowledge it. Sans pays no mind to the figures he sees in the distance, even though he can sense their staring at him. He keeps his head turned away, not wanting to cry into his brother’s ashes.  _ ‘hurry hurry please hurry…’ _

They materialize, and Sans’s soul feels relief. “ _Alright, I have never done_ _this before...”_ They warn, before the area starts to glow dimly. Sans watches to see pieces of his brother’s shattered soul begin to form together, and Papyrus’s dust begins to swirl around. Sans notices at the last second however, is that his brother’s soul is missing a few pieces.

Papyrus only forms partly. The missing pieces in his soul reflect on his form. He is not whole. A sharp whining noise, not quite a scream, comes out of his brother’s mouth.

Sans stands up, quickly drawing Papyrus’s gruesome form into a hug, “P-Paps, shh, b-bro c….c-come on i-it’s g-gonna be okay…” 

_ “I've got to get back, I left Chara.” _ The demon says as they vanish, Sans’s soul reacting before the demon reenters his mind.

Papyrus is trembling, and tries weakly to move away, the whine gets louder at the embrace. Sans guides him to sit down, trembling and wiping at his brother’s skull - it’s crowded with sweat. “y-y-you’re g-g-gonna be o-okay, right? e-e-everything’s g-g-gonna b-be f-fine…”

Sans checks him, and his stats seem to glitch, and his HP fluctuates from a quarter, to half. Quickly Sans braces his hands on the sides of Papyrus’s head, channeling what healing magic he can into his brother. Maybe that will help. It has to. It  _ has to _ .

There is no change. Papyrus’s soul is maxed out as much as the holed thing can be.

“ **_You’re torturing him._ ** ” Chara’s voice comes in suddenly.

_ ‘shut up!’  _ Sans blocks their voice immediately and drags Papyrus out from the street and against a building corner, sitting down and bracing Papyrus up against the wall, struggling to keep him from falling over.

“y-you’re the g-great Papyrus, remember? y-y-you’re g-g-gonna b-be fine...y-y-you’ll pull th-through y-you’re gonna be f-fine…”

Papyrus’s head turns, and his eyes meet Sans’s. Papyrus’s gaze is dull and unfocused, nearly as darkened as Sans’s. In the parts where there is missing pieces to Papyrus’s form, unformed dust is clinging to the edges. Sans shuts his eyes and hugs his brother tightly, his own SOUL quaking in his chest.

_ ‘fix him...fix him, please fix him please please please sir you have to fix him…’ _

“ _ I did fix him... he is alive. My part of that deal is fulfilled. I am keeping him alive. _ ”

_ ‘it’s not enough it’s not  _ **_enough_ ** _ he needs more he’s dying…’ _

“ _ No he isn’t, his lifeforce is stabilized. Lower, but stable.” _

_ ‘please help him he needs more help it’s not enough, please sir there has to be something you can do…’ _

“ _ Listen you ungrateful pet!” _ The demon spits. “ _ I gathered up all of his remaining SOUL shards and dust. He is Alive. I’m a demon, not a fucking miracle worker.” _

_ ‘...can you please bring us back…’  _ He didn’t want Papyrus in the demon’s lair before, but now, out on the street, they’re both in danger.

“ _ Yes I can. _ ”

The next instant, Sans finds the two of them in the cave. Sans quickly lays Papyrus down, holding his head in his lap and shakily stroking the side of his face, “y-y-you’re g-g-gonna b-be f-fine bro y-y-you’re g-gonna b-be f-fine…”

Papyrus’s half formed limbs push at the ground, writhing. 

“For fucks sake!” Chara shouts, walking over with a glare. “You are such a pathetic idiot Sans!” They say as they take out a knife and kneel by Papyrus’s head.

Sans immediately locks his hands around Chara’s neck and pulls them away, impaling them through their stomach to the wall. KARMA immediately leeches away at their HP. Sans scrambles back to hold Papyrus close to himself, his own breathing unstable as he goes back to trying to heal his brother.

Chara is stunned for a moment, before the initial shock fades and they start screaming, grasping the bone to pull it out, but their hands burn as well.

Sans ignores them, his jaw trembling as he tries harder to bring Papyrus back. If he just  _ focuses _ , if he just does  _ better _ , if he just stops being so  _ weak  _ and  _ useless  _ then he can protect him he can save him...

Chara drops to the floor as they manage to dislodge the bone with their magic, and they glare up at Sans. “He is in  _ pain _ you dumbass!” They growl, but not making any move near him.

Sans ignores them, blue magic showing even from beneath his closed lids as he clings to his brother tighter, “i’ll save you...i-i’ll s-save you j-just h-hang o-on…”

“Sans, look at his fucking soul!” Chara shouts as they try to heal faster than they can give in to the urge to pass out.

“shut  _ up _ ! shut  _ up shut up shut the  _ **_fuck up_ ** !” Sans screams, “what th-the fuck do you know?! just  _ shut up _ !”

“More than you obviously you fucking selfish moron! Denial is not going to keep him from feeling the pain of having an incomplete soul!”

“at least he has one!” Sans spits back, “at l-least he’s more whole than you’ll ever be you soulless  _ freak _ !”

Chara freezes at his words, feeling pinpricks along their nerves as their shocked expression turns into a glare. “Fine. Let your brother live in agony for eternity. I’m sure he will be very thankful for bringing him into a living  _ hell _ because you are too  _ selfish _ . You disgust me.” They say as they storm out of the room.

“y-you’re g-gonna be f-fine…” Sans whispers to his brother, finally laying down next to him as exhaustion starts catching up to him, “y-you’re gonna be f-fine….” Sans’s eyes close and he blacks out. 

 

Sans wakes up to a pain in his arm. He turns quickly to find his brother grasping his arm tightly. His whining scream has long since gone quiet, and only a rasped, silent scream remains. Shaking his head and rubbing at his eyes, Sans sits up, letting Papyrus rest his head in Sans’s lap as he strokes the younger skeleton’s skull. He tries not to notice his fingers occasionally passing through the flickering bone. “h-hey bro...h-how you f-feeling…?”

Papyrus’s grip only gets stronger, the rasp continuing after a brief moment to inhale.

Sans flinches, trying to stand up, “o-okay...you hungry? there’s...th-there’s some food. you want some...some cider or something?”

Papyrus’s arm stays in place, preventing Sans from getting up. He notices his brother’s previously unfocused eyes are now trained on him. Sans forces a smile and grips Papyrus’s hand, “y...y-you feeling better, th-then..?”

There is no response, the only sound is the voiceless rasp.

“..y...y-you wanna try a SOUL l-link, bro…?” Sans offers, already knowing he’s going to regret it.

His brother’s eyes fall out of focus once more,and his grip slackens. Sans hesitates, and then reaches into Papyrus’s chest, cupping the flickering SOUL in his hand and shutting his eyes. He braces himself, and then links them.

His limbs are on fire, like acid has been poured on them, but refuses actually disintegrate his bones. His head feels like its splitting apart only for it to come back together and split again. But worse, is in the soul. Words cannot describe the feeling of the empty spaces. Sans can feel the soul pleading, pleading,  _ pleading _ , make it stop, please make it stop, Sans please  _ make it stop! _

Sans shoves the SOUL back, bracing his hands on the floor and panting. Sweat mixes with the tears dripping down his face. “i can’t...i  _ can’t _ , Paps, i c-can’t do this w-without you i c-can’t..”

The only response he gets is the same rasping scream.

“Paps please please  _ please  _ h-hold on j-just pull through okay i n-need you to p-pull through f-for me  _ please _ …” Sans is painfully aware of how selfish he’s being but he tries to ignore it. “stop….stop asking to give  _ up  _ that’s not like you! giving up is  _ my  _ job okay?! y...y-you’re the one that never quits! y-you’re the one that...that’s always...you don’t...y-you don’t q..quit…” It’s not like Papyrus to quit because this  _ isn’t  _ Papyrus...it’s just whatever shreds of a SOUL the demon managed to imprison in mortal form.

“...Paps…” Sans sobs, clinging to his brother tightly and burying his face in his scarf, “P-Papyrus,  _ please _ …”

Papyrus’s hand starts tightening again.

“....are you there...are you there at  _ all _ …?”

No changes.

“...don’t make me do this Paps…” Sans whispers, reaching in and pulling out Papyrus’s SOUL again, “please….”

The hand tightens more.

“...i love you..”

His brother’s eyes focus on him once more.

“...o-one more time, P-Paps, c..c-c’mon...n-no one else i-is g-gonna s-say it t-to m-me e-ever again, please…”

Only a rasping scream.

Sans shuts his eyes, sobbing and driving a bone attack through the center of the flickering heart. 

He feels the soul, and the weight turn to dust. Sans pulls Papyrus’s scarf out of the dust, wrapping it around his neck and curling up next to the pile.

“ _ So you undid my work I see.” _ The demon asks in a scolding tone. “ _ Do you know how much energy that took? _ ”

“no sir…”

_ “It took a lot. And I don’t think you even expressed gratitude!” _

“...thank you...thank you for..for trying, sir…”

“ _ You’re welcome. Luckily I have a few hikers stored in my forest, so I will forgive you... this time.”  _ They say as they vanish.

Sans stays where he is for a minute, eventually standing up and going into the kitchen. He scrounges around and finds an empty jar, which he cleanses with some fire magic before returning to the main chamber and sweeping Papyrus’s dust into the glass container.

Chara watches briefly,  standing, hidden by the rock wall before the  entrance.

“...there you go, bro…” Sans murmurs, using his magic to make sure he gets every last piece into the jar before screwing the lid in place, “...i-i’ll try to find...f-find something good to spread your dust on, o-okay…? maybe it’ll let me go back Underground...i can put some on your old puzzles...your first sentry station…” He sits down against the wall, holding the jar tightly to his chest and stroking the sides of it, “...that sound okay…?” He sniffs, “...you...y-you kinda mostly loved stuff that couldn’t r..r-really be used as a funeral spot...d-doubt Undyne would appreciate g-gettin’ your dust s-spread over her...if i f-find her i’ll give her a grave necklace though, o-okay? th...th-those aren’t t-too hard to make…” Sans swallows, taking in a shaky breath, “...i think...i-i think i’ll probably l-leave this jar in your old room, once...o-once i get my own amulet of you...i d-don’t like the idea of...of a-anybody messing with your dust...i know y-you wanted...w-wanted to be on the surface more th-than you wanted your old room but...s-seein’ as...as how m-much of a disappointment the w-world up here turned out to be…” 

Chara slides down and  holds their  knees to  their chest as they recall their own  brother’s  funeral. They guess  not  feeling anything anymore  was  just  wishful thinking…

“...i wish i could join you…” Sans braces his forehead against the top of the jar, “..there's nothing left worth holding on for…”

Chara debates going in  the  room. They decide against because it might make things worse. They stand  up and start  walking back to their room.

“...goodbye Paps…” Sans closes his eyes. He may not be able to die, but he's lost his will to live. 

An hour later,the demon returns and holds him gently in their tendrils. Sans leans his cheek against one of the appendages near his head, sniffing and stroking the side of the jar. He says nothing in response to their questions - he either nods, shakes his head, or just shrugs.

He knows this irritates it but what does it matter?

 

Later,the demon inquires with Chara at Sans’s near catatonic depression, they  just advise  for  them to give him time. Days later, however, Sans hasn't moved from his spot. 

Chara enters the room, setting half a  sandwich near his face. They sit  silently next to  him. Sans glances at it but makes no move to take it. 

“I was a child... when I first made a deal with the demon...” Chara begins, tentatively. “I told the demon, make my daddy disappear. My home life, I barely remember anymore, but I know it was bad. When the demon killed my father, life became a bit more peaceful. Then, after wandering, I fell underground and got adopted by the royal family. It was good, until I realized how much everyone depended on me. The demon was a lot different then, they sat, dormant in my soul, until I eventually called them out to free the underground. They told me it would take a lot of energy. I said yes. But on one condition, I was to leave with the demon as they gathered said energy. I left my newfound family without a word. The next several years, I did nothing but kill. It changed me. After the demon had enough energy, I went to tell them about what I had done. I got angry at their reactions. I told the demon I didn't want to be underground anymore. It took a lot of energy to get me past the barrier. I have lived in this cave since. 

Then I had gotten word about my brother, he was grown up and had a kid. He was aging. But I had stopped aging. I never did work up the nerve to talk to him again. I took an amulet during his funeral... he died with my last words to him I don’t need your help, I hate you...” Chara falls silent, staring straight ahead.

Sans says nothing. Emotional situations have never been something he's been skilled in dealing with, but at the moment, he has no ability whatsoever to empathize. What is he supposed to say? ‘Thank you for sharing’? He hadn't wanted to know he was anything like Chara.

He does at least resist the urge to turn away from them. 

“I'm still furious at you, but nobody should be alone in grief.” They add quietly.

“is this where i say thank you.”

Chara sighs. “You don’t have to say anything.”

Good.

Sans leans against the wall, bringing his knees up closer to his chest and hugging Papyrus’s jar.

“I made one for you... a mourners amulet.It took me a few days, but here.” They say, setting it next to the sandwich. “You should also eat, in case they get  angry.”

Sans stares at the necklace, slowly picking it up, “...why…?”

Chara just shrugs.

“what's it going to cost me?”

Chara scoffs. “You’re one to talk.”

“i asked you to not tell on me.” Sans reminds in a low voice, “that was all. so just be honest with me. you did something nice for me. what’s it going to cost?”

“No, you didn’t  ask. You were using your help against me. I on the other hand,  have no ulterior motive for my kindness.” Chara  says stiffly.

“sure...so i’m not gonna wake up to you trying to fuck me then?”

“What the  _ fuck  _ is your problem!?” They snap,turning to him with a glare.

He doesn’t even flinch at the volume of their voice, “is it really unreasonable for me to expect horrible things?”

“If  anything,  _ you _ are the one who has been horrible. I guess I should be expecting it from  _ you. _ Not the other way around.” They growl, standing up. “But hey, what the fuck do I know, after all, I am just a soulless freak!”

Sans just curls more over the jar, more concerned about protecting Papyrus’s dust from harm than himself, should Chara get violent.

They stare at  him a moment. “Whatever. I’m done being used by you. Next time, I won’t even bother.” They sneer as they storm out.

Sans is quiet a long time, and then picks up the jar to examine the side label, “....fuck...sorry Paps…i forgot you hate pickles…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can blame everyone at our tumblr (hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com) for voting yes to giving Paps a horrific death


	14. Seperate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait CX We had troubles with where this story was going to go, but now that we have a plan, the hiatus is over! :D

Chara lies in their bed, wishing they could go back to feeling numb. Easier said than done however. To think they would be used to cruelty, but not even the demon has hurt them from the inside. Maybe they deserve it, after all it’s how they made their family feel when they left. They curse themselves for even opening up in the first place. Sans didn’t even care, just accused them of trying to be as cruel as he. They knew it was a mistake to fuck him when he came to them. Way to get more attached. Idiot. They didn’t even want to, not really. They only did it because they thought.... They don’t even know what they thought. They stare bleakly at the wall. Maybe they should ask the demon to get rid of him, and pick somebody else. But then the demon seems fond of him, and that request most likely won’t be granted.

Chara sighs, and closes their eyes, feeling lonely for the first time in a century.

 

The Demon watches, irritated at Sans, who has refused to be entertaining at all. Fed up with waiting, they use their tendrils to turn him over. His eyes open and he immediately tries to sit up, breath hitching as he’s forced to let go of Papyrus’s jar.

“ _ Not even a greeting? You have lost your manners, pet. What have you to say for yourself?” _ They ask, pinning his arms to his sides.

“p-please...please let me up…”

They comply, picking him up. “Well?” They ask,moving closer to his face. 

Sans cranes his neck over his shoulder, watching Papyrus’s dust anxiously. “wh...what? what do you w-want?”

“ _ A little attention would be nice!” _ The demon growls, forcing his head forward with a tendril.

“.......hi..”

The demon just scowls.

“....how’s the weather..”

The demon sighs, and they summon a few more tendrils, which start coiling up his legs. Sans squeezes his eyes shut and grows stiff as a board, breathing out harshly through his teeth.

_ “So, what's going on between you and my host?”  _ The demon asks as the tentacles start pulling down his shorts.

“no.  _ no _ please just f-fucking stop…” Sans weakly kicks out at them, grimacing.

A tendril slaps him. “ _ Answer my question. _ ”

“ _ nothing _ ! n-nothing is going on…!”

“ _ Don’t lie to me. They have been acting differently and I want to know why.” _

“why don’t you ask  _ them _ , then?”

They smack him again. “ _ Because I’m asking  _ **_you_ ** _!” _

“ _ well you’re wasting your fucking time _ !”

“ _ You  _ **_will_ ** _ obey!” _

“i can’t answer your fucking question because i don’t know the answer!”

A tendril wraps around the Jar of Papyrus’s dust, and lifts it off the ground. “ _ You  _ **_will_ ** _ obey. _ ” They growl.

Sans suddenly freezes up, “...okay. okay, sir, i’m sorry. i’ll behave. i’m sorry.”

“ _ Then you better answer, fast.” _

“i...i-i don’t know what’s going on with them they’ve...i g-guess i pissed them off a bit and th-they’re mad at me, because i made them feel guilty, that’s all i know. that’s all i know, sir, i swear…”

“ _ Guilty? Why?” _

“i don’t...i asked them not to tell you i wasn’t eating-”

“ _ And they feel guilty about telling me? _ ”

“i...i guess…?”

“ _ Hmm...” _ Is all they say as they set the jar down, and the tendrils begin teasing his pelvis.

“..can’t...can’t w-we do something e-else, sir…?” Sans whispers.

“ _ What else do you want?”  _ They ask.

“we...w-we can just t-talk or s-something…”

“ _ What do you want to talk about?” _

“wh..wh-when can i visit Underground…?”

“ _ Why would you want to go back there?”  _ The demon asks.

“i w-wanna give my brother a proper funeral, s-sir..”

“ _ The underground is quite a long way...” _

“..i’m willing to earn it, sir..”

“ _ How _ ?”

“i can get you more food…”

_ “No, I cannot trust you to do it properly. _ ” They say firmly.

“sir please-”

“ _ What did I just say!? _ ”

Sans flinches, “...th-that you can’t trust me to do it p-properly, sir…”

“ _ Exactly. All this talking has been a waste of time. _ ” They complain.

“...i c...i’ll l-let you fuck me…”

“ _ As you should. _ ” They grumble as the tendrils start moving again.

Sans muffles his cries of pain, gripping tightly to one of the thinner strands around his arm and squeezing his eyes shut, “y...y-you don’t e-even f...f-feel anything wh-why do you d-do this…?”

“ _ Because it’s amusing. _ ”

“g-gghh...c...c-can you b-be a little m-more gentle s-sir, please…”

_ ‘i wish it’d be more like Chara was…’ _

“ _ What was that?” _ The demon asks, all tendrils stopping.

“i...i a-asked if y-you c-could p-please be more g-gentle-”

“ _ No, you said something about Chara.” _ The tendrils around him begin to tighten.

_ “ah _ ! s-sir please-!”

“ _ Answer! _ ”

“i-i said i w-wish y-you’d b-be more l-like Ch-Chara…!”

They narrow their eyes. “ _ What is that supposed to mean!?” _

“th..th-they’re gentler, with..w-with sex-”

“ _ They had sex with you!?” _

“i...i-i asked f-for it…” Why. Why is he still scared of getting them in trouble?

“ _ Why!?” _

“i w-wanted it…”

“ _ Why!?” _ They growl.

“i-i w-was lonely..”

“ _ So you didn’t come to me? You are  _ **_my_ ** _ pet after all!” _

“y..b-but you said i was b-both of your p-pet-”

“ _ But you’re  _ **_mine_ ** _ first!” _

“y-you weren’t  _ here _ and..a-and s-sex from you is j-just torture, anyway!”

“ _ Chara  says it’s fun. _ ” The demon snarks.

“y-you make it hurt!”

“ _ You’re  just ungrateful!  Aren’t you!?” _

“i asked you to be gentle!”

They smack him. “ _ Watch your tone  _ **_pet_ ** _!” _

Sans winces, shutting his eyes, “..i’m sorry…”

“You better be.” They growl as tendrils enter his clothing.

Sans shudders, swallowing and holding still as possible.

“I am starting to tire of your ungrateful attitude.” The demon continues. “Do you even realize  _ everything _ I have done for you?”

“..yeah. sorry. you should p...probably just...kill me…”

A tendril wraps around his arm, and rips it out if his socket. “Watch your attitude.” They growl.

“ _ gah _ ! i-i’m n-not trying to h-have attitude, s-sir, i j...i j-just r-really think you sh-should k-kill m-me…”

“Why  would I destroy my pet?”

“MERCY…”

“What does mercy have to  do with destroying my  things?”  They ask.

“i-it’d be sh-showing me M-MERCY…”

“You want to live. That was  the deal. I will not be tricked  into breaking a deal.” They snarl.

“i  _ did  _ want to...not anymore...y-you’re torturing me. i’ve g-got nothing  _ left _ , p-please, sir, p-please, i w-want to end our deal…”

“What have you to give me in  replacement of you?”

“y-you can f-find another pet...i d-don’t fucking c-care who...j-just not me…”

“Would  they be as willing  to  give up their  soul in replacement  of yours?” They  ask with a smirk.

“c-convince them like y-you convinced me..”

“You seem to misunderstand.  _ You _ want to break this deal. Not me.  I want you to stay,  and so far you haven’t   convinced me otherwise~”

“i can get really boring…”

“Nonsense. You will eventually come out of it, my host did after all~”

“i’m not Chara.” 

“You are  mortal.”

“we’re not the same!”

“After years, you will be.” The demon says smugly.

Sans closes his eyes, “i d-don’t want to  _ live  _ f-for ‘years’!”

“In time you won’t mind so much.”  They say as they drop  him to  the ground  next  to his detached arm.

“c...c-can i put that back on, please…”

The demon answers with a chuckle,  and disappears.

Sans sits up, taking his arm and putting the shoulder bone into the socket, giving himself a weak burst of healing magic, just enough to keep it attached. He lays back down, pulling Papyrus’s scarf against his face and giving a quiet sob.

He’s got no reason to live. But he can’t die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to us @ hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com


	15. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: If you are under 18, we don't want to hear from you about this fic, or Anomaly. They are rated E for explicit, and M for Mature. 18+ only. Do not talk to us. At all. We could go to jail for giving porn to underage children.   
> Do not come to us about fanart  
> We are done being nice about this.It is a serious problem.
> 
> If you want to talk to us about something, go to Just Our Hell, and we will talk about that, and only that. Because its rated T for teen, and not illegal.  
> Otherwise, fuck off.
> 
> if you are 18+ Then this doesnt concern you. Enjoy :D  
> -Sammykh

It’s another two weeks before he moves again, the insistence in his stomach becoming prevalent enough to cover his thoughts. The demon has left him alone  in favor of Chara, who also left him alone, and letting time pass without registering.

He heads into the kitchen to see Chara  sitting before a magic chessboard, almost robotically moving  the pieces where they should go. His eyes flicker over the set, and as he walks past to the monster food cooler he switches a bishop and knight into their correct places.

They  look at him in surprise, they hadn’t expected him to be up. They  open their mouth like they want to say something, but they close it and look back at the chessboard with a sigh.

Sans sits against the wall as he slowly chews on a donut. There’s a large bruise on the side of his head that they hadn’t noticed before. It’s alarmingly dark.

They want to  ask about it, but the silent  tension they feel chokes their vocal cords,  and keeps them from speaking up. They move a pawn forward and turn the board.

**_‘I wonder what happened to his face…’_ **

Sans’s eye twitches as he faintly hears their thought, and he raises a hand to the side of his head questioningly, wincing and giving a quiet hiss as he touches the dark bone. “ow…” He mutters.  _ ‘how in the hell…? ...oh..probably when i had that nightmare and smacked my head against the wall…’  _ The dirt (and apparently rock-riddled) ground was not the safest for sleeping on.

They look up in surprise once more. ‘ **_You can  hear my thoughts again? I thought you  closed the link...’_ **

_ ‘it’s not like i’ve been guarding it shut. i haven’t had a reason to worry about you trying to talk to me.’ _

They fall silent again, before moving another piece and turning the board once more.  **_‘It’s like a whole new game with the pieces where they are now. To think my strategy  requires the pieces to be in the wrong spots._ ** **’** They let a smile adorn their face, but they keep their eyes on the chessboard.

_ ‘playing against yourself can be fun…’  _ Not to him. But whatever floated Chara’s boat.

**_‘Better than staring at a wall…_ ** **’**

_ ‘....what did you used to do for entertainment, then?’ _

**‘** **_Stare at a wall, or sleep, or eat.’_ **

_ ‘no wonder you went crazy.’ _

Chara snorts as they try to hold in a laugh. **_‘Crazy is an understatement.’_**

_ ‘...i’m sorry.’ _

**‘** **_Yeah?’_ **

‘ _ yeah. honestly it’s been so long i don’t even remember what i did to make you hate me so much but i can tell you for sure that i’m genuinely sorry about it, whatever it was.’ _

Chara smiles. “Pawns can go diagonally, right?” They ask aloud.

“o-onl..’hen ‘putrin’..” Sans coughs, leaning back against the wall and groaning.  _ ‘...please kill me…’ _

**‘** ** _I have no idea what you were trying to say.’_** Chara thinks with a laugh.

_ ‘Chara, please, i’m serious...trying to pretend i’m okay just makes it hurt worse...please...i want to die..’ _

They  shift their jaw. “I meant whatever you said out loud...”  **‘** **_There is nothing I can do, I’m sorry...’_ **

_ ‘please...please, Chara, everything that’s alive hates me and everything i love is dead, there’s no  _ point…’

**_‘I don’t hate you...’_ **

Sans gives a mirthless laugh, wincing as if in pain.  _ ‘bad joke..’ _

Chara doesn't respond, instead moving a pawn diagonally into an empty space and turning the board.

_ ‘illegal move.’ _

They turn the board back to correct the move.  **‘** **_Well, I did ask..._ ** **’** They retort.

There’s silence for a few minutes. Sans pulls out his SOUL, examining the red ring around it. He tests the strength of it, pinching it between his fingers and giving a slight pull.

He feels a sharp  pain through his body. He grits his teeth and continues pulling.

**‘** **_It won't work.’_ ** Chara  says as the pain   gets  worse.

_ ‘i have to try. they have to get tired of me eventually. eventually they'll want me dead, right? eventually this can all just...be over and i can be with Papyrus again, right?’  _ He looks up at them pleadingly, silently begging them to promise him death. 

Chara says nothing. They just shoot him a grim look, no longer focused on their chess game. His eyes close and he turns his head away.

_ ‘please…’ _

**‘** **_I’m not going  to lie. There is nothing I can do. I’m  sorry.’_ **

Sans puts his forehead to his knees,  _ ‘....i must seem so pathetic…’  _ He gives a dry laugh, clutching Papyrus’s scarf tighter. 

Chara  dissipates the  chessboard, and stands u p, walking to Sans.  They pick  him  up bridal style and carry him to their room.  **‘** **_It’s understandably so.’_ **

They lay him on their bed, and lay next to him, wrapping an arm around him. To their surprise Sans rolls to his side and clings tightly to them.  _ ‘i’m sorry.’ _

**‘** ** _I forgive you. This isn’t the place or time for grudges  after all.’_** They rest their chin  on  the top of his skull,  feeling warmer than they have in  weeks.fin

_ ‘i didn't mean to fuck up the already fucked up friendship thing we had going on.’ _

**‘** **_I  know that you are  just using me.... I  guess I just don’t care anymore. Contact is still contact  after all.’_ **

_ ‘and you're  _ **_not_ ** _ using  _ **_me_ ** _?’  _ Sans scoffs.

**‘** **_Not really other than companionship. You have nothing for me to use.’_ **

_ ‘then what am i using  _ **_you_ ** _ for?’ _

**_‘How many times have you  asked me  to grant you favors from the demon?’_ **

_ ‘i don't expect you to give me any more favors, Chara.’ _

**_‘Why, so you  can use that over my head so you can manipulate  me further!?’_** It seems they haven’t gotten over it as much as they thought  they have.  They don’t let  go of him, but they glare at the wall. **‘** ** _Oh, look at  how much I have done for you, come  do this for me. I expected for  you to say because you had sex with me I should do what you want.’_**

Sans winces,  _ ‘hit me if you want. whatever makes you feel better.’ _

Chara sighs.  **‘** **_I  already  broke your  wrist, so._ ** _..’ _

_ ‘obviously that wasn’t enough.’ _

**‘** **_Nothing will be enough, ever since you called me a friend I thought you cared... about me.’_ **

_ ‘why should either of us care about each other?’  _ Sans’s eye twitches as he shivers and huddles closer to them,  _ ‘makes no damn sense. considering the situation it should be every monster and human for themselves.’ _

They give a mirthless chuckle.  **‘** **_No idea.  I guess it felt so good to be able  to just... talk. To someone other than... than the demon.  I have always been stupid like  that...’_ **

_ ‘sorry to disappoint you. that’s just what i do, i guess.’ _

Chara falls silent, closing their eyes.

Sans sighs quietly and does the same.

Maybe things will be a bit more bearable in the morning.

He knows that they won’t, but it helps to think that there might be a reason to wake up again, someday, since he has no choice.

**‘** **_Does it really have to end?’_ ** Chara  asks, holding  him a bit tighter.

_ ‘does what have to end.’ _

**‘** **_Our fucked up friendship?_ ** **’**

Sans snorts, but there’s no humor in it.  _ ‘i’d think you’d want it to.’ _

Chra sighs. **‘** **_I suppose you’re right...’_ **

_ ‘i am occasionally.’ _

“Heh...” Is their only reply as they shift slightly for comfort, closing their eyes again.

_ ‘...is it alright if i sleep here...not just tonight but...probably all the time…?’ _

Chara exhales, and nods. ‘ **_Better than sleeping on fucking rocks I’d imagine._ ** _ ’  _ Their hand ghosts over the giant bruise on his face and he winces.

_ ‘...yeah..’ _

‘ **_Do you want me to-_ ** ’

“ _ What are the two of you doing!?”  _ The Demon’s voice suddenly growls from behind Chara.

Sans flinches and opens his eyes, “sting…”

Chara moves  their arm further around him.

“ _You spend weeks ignoring_ me, **_pet_** _, then you go to my host!? Have  you forgotten  who you  belong to?”_

Shifting his jaw, Sans sits up, removing Chara’s arm from around him, “n-no, s..s-sir..” He rubs at his throat, standing up and facing the demon with his head bowed.

He feels a tendril begin to crawl up his leg before Chara is suddenly in front of him. “Wait!”

Stunned silence  follows. Sans stares at them, eye twitching. What the hell are they doing?

The demon glares at them.

“It’s  my fault.  I  was feeling lonely,  and  you weren’t  here.”   Chara says as they step closer to  the demon. “It hs been a while...”

The demon eyes them carefully for a moment, before they  begin wrapping  tendrils around Chara.

“...wh..Ch-Chara what are you d-doing…”

“Being  stupid.” They reply, and they shudder  as the tendrils  crawl over their skin. They lean into them, and  the demon lifts them from the  ground.

“s...s-stop it, y-you can't..” He stumbles forward, grabbing onto their arm, “s-stop it…”

“Lay  down  Sans.” Chara says, leaning  forward to lick  at a tendril. The demon  giggles, and the  tendrils make their way into Charas clothing, and they let out a  soft moan.

“what...no...no, s-stop it...th-this isn't…” Sans grits his teeth, “you're lying. you don't want this. you have to be lying.”

Chra opens their mouth to respond, but a tendril makes its way in. Chara makes a small noise  of surprise, before sucking on the tendril with a soft groan.

Sans grabs their arm tighter and yanks them back with surprising strength, throwing them to the ground, “ _ stop it _ !”

They cry out as they hit the ground and they  look up at Sans in  surprise. “Ow! What  the fuck!?”

The demon pauses, and watches with narrowed eyes.

_ ‘it's not your job.’ _

Sans turns to face the demon, “... _ i’m  _ your toy…” He forces as much jealousy into his tone as possible, “me…”

The demon’s expression matches a child on Christmas morning, and Sans is quickly wrapped into  their  tendrils. He forces out a moan instead of a terrified squeak, leaning back into the tentacles and pushing his hips up, spreading out his legs for them. 

Chara sits up, shaking their head and laying back on the bed.

‘ **_If you insist.’_ **

_ ‘if all i’m good for is to keep this from happening to you, then i’ll do it.’ _

**‘** **_'I was going to enjoy it this time you know. We have fucked before.’_ **

_ “Not going to fight back Chara?”  _ The demon asks with a smirk as tendrils make their way into Sans’s clothing.

Sans shudders, closing his eyes and breathing out slowly. 

Chara doesn't respond, and the demon chuckles. The tendrils slide off Sans’s clothing. He feels himself start to tremble as a tendril slides between his radius and ulna, “p-please be careful w-with me s-sir..”

_ “I will do what I want” _ They purr as the tendrils around his body begin moving and a tendril starts fucking him.

Sans gives a whine, choking and moaning as the tentacle pushes in and out of his notch slowly, at just the right girth. His face grows hot as he finds himself unable to keep from moaning loudly, grinding back against the feeler, “o-oh god...hhn..g-gh... _ fuck _ ...hha…”

The tendril begins to move faster as tendrils begin teasing his ribs. Sans barely notices the feeler entering his mouth, sucking on it without thinking as he humps the tentacle between his legs, drooling as he moans louder. 

_ “Such a good pet~” _ They praise.

Sans pants as he leans against the demon's body, sweating as he struggles to keep up with its pace, “mnnghh...uhh...gggh…”

Chara turns to watch, gritting their teeth. They actually did want it this time, and they can’t help but feel a bit miffed that he stole that from them.

“aah...mm...uh!  _ uuhh!  _ AH!” Sans gives a strangled cry and then his posture melts and a long, drawn out groan escapes him as his orgasm is ridden out. “mmmnn…”

The demon sets him back down. “ _ Glad to see you finally understand your position~” _

“th...th-thank you f-for being gentle, s-sir…” Sans says faintly as he collapses onto his back across Chara's bed. That had felt fucking amazing...maybe because it's the nicest physical sensation he's felt in weeks? Who knows. He feels practically drunk off of it though. 

A tendril pats his head and he nuzzles it slightly. 

“ _ Good boy~” _ The  demon laughs, and then leaves without paying Chara any mind.

The small smile on Sans’s face immediately drops. He curls up, hugging his small, naked body and shivering. 

“If you’re cold, get your clothes back on and come over here.” Chara says curtly, laying down and making room.

He nods, sitting up and managing to grab his t-shirt before retreating from the cold and curling up next to them under the covers, the hem of the shirt barely reaching below his hip bones.

They wrap their arm around him. “Enjoy yourself?”

“...y...y-yeah…”

“Next time you want to prevent me from having sex, strike throwing me to the ground off of your list hmm?”

“...sorry…”

“Yeah, you should be.” They say as they pull him closer. “Landing on rock is painful, you should know.”

Sans raises his head slightly to squint at them, the bruise on his face still prominent, “oh really.”

They raise their arm to tap his bruise. Sans squeezes his eyes shut and pulls back, “sorry.” 

They snort and wrap their arm around him again. “You say that a lot.”

“yeah. well. it’s the second best magic word.”

“Fair enough.” They murmur, closing their  eyes and continuing to  hold him close.

“...sorry for shoving you to the ground.”

“Sorry for trying to take something you so insistently wanted.” They  reply.

“i thought...i didn’t want you in trouble...i didn’t know you wanted it...i’m sorry.”

“Okay, I get it, you’re sorry, you only said it a billion fucking times.” They tease playfully.

Sans tenses, shutting his eyes tightly and holding his breath.

“Goodnight Sans.” They say, curling in slightly.

Oh. They’re not going to hit him.

Sans reluctantly relaxes, tucking in more against them and sighing, “goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to us at hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> This is Sammykh's playhouse so whatever she wants she gets <3 Happy Halloweeeennnn friendo -Lucy


End file.
